The White Dragon 3: The Shadow Prince
by The Shadow Prince
Summary: After the end of Moltens Mischief, A mysterious man appears lurking around the dragon realms. But what they don't know, is that this man is keeping a secret from everyone. Later a girl named Sun is on her adventure to find out the secret bewteen her fathe
1. First day of School

_**The White Dragon 3: The Shadow Prince**_

**Ok, I have made a little change in this one. For one thing, the main characters will be Diamond and Crystal…Each day will be one's POV, and the next will be there's. Right now is Crystal's.**

_**Five years later**_

**I**t was morning, the worst thing of the day. I got up and walked over to Claudia, my mommy. "Mommy, what day is it?" I asked.

"Monday…" She said as she still slept. Then it hit her and she got up. "It's Monday!" She panicked. "Blizzard, wake up!" She said as she shook daddy.

"Is it the time of day I get free food…?"

"No, today's Monday!"

"And…?"

"THEY HAVE SCHOOL!"

"I don't remember signing them up!"

"Of course you didn't I did!"

"And…?"

"And I need you to take them…just get them to there class room that's all…"

"Hmm…sounds like a dangerous mission, I except!" Blizzard said as he looked at me and stuck his chest.

"We look for word to it!" I stuck my chest back. You know that saying, like father like son? Well, for us, it's more of a like father, like daughter. Thinking, what about Diamond? Well, mother, like son. He's always up and ready! He's smart, and he's loyal. Me, I'm more of a fighting girl! HIYA! Well, since that's over, it looks like me and Diamond is off to school…

_**At the front of the school**_

"**O**k where here." My daddy said as he read the paper to himself. He then looked at the school. We walked inside and went into a familiar class room. Inside sat many other hatchlings drawing. "Awe, are these the two new students?" A voice said. I looked over to the desk and said, "Yes the—Mrs. Din?"

"OHH! Why hello there Blizzard! Are these your children?"

"Well—sort of--I mean—yes--not really--I mean if they where—Uh, Hi."

"So I take it they were…?"

"Yeah…so your there teacher huh?"

"Yes, I remember the time you first came here. Oh were you quiet."

"Yeah, well I better go! Meet me outside right after school is over, ok?" Daddy said.

"Ok…" I said. He left in a hurry if you what I mean.

"Well, I know you two will be great friends with the rest of the students. Class," Mrs. Din said as everyone paid attention. "These are our new students. I want all of you treat them well! Now who would like to pair up with…" She said as she looked at me, "Diamond" My brother said. "Who would like to pair up with Diamond…?" One girl raised her hand, "Mrs. Din, are they twins?"

"Yes,"

"And is he _the _Diamond Drakin?"

"Well, I wanted to save that for last but I guess not, yes they are. We have a prince and a princess in our class room!" as soon as they heard, all the girls raised there hand.

"Wow brother, looks like all the girls wants to be your partner…"

"And is that _the _Crystal Drakin?" One boy asked.

"Yes…" Mrs. Din asked confused as she had already said that. But soon all the boys began to raise there hands. "Well, um…Diamond, you can pair up with Derek, the green dragon. And Crystal, you can pair up with…Jamie, the pink dragon." Everyone in the class awed. Soon me and my brother went over to our partners. "Ok, let's get back to drawing! Uh, Derek, Jamie can you tell Crystal and Diamond what where doing?"

"Sure thing Mrs. Din!" Jamie smiled. "Ok, were suppose to draw what we think is cool to us…get it?"

"Yeah!" I replied as I found a piece of paper in front of me. Next to it was 5 color crayons. A red one, a blue one, a green one, a yellow one and a brown one. I picked up the brown one and drew a circle for a head. I then drew a body sitting down. I drew a tail and horns. Obviously, it was a dragon, and then I added wings. I filled everything lightly as colored in the wings with a pinch of red and orange. With the yellow I drew a sun around the dragon that had it's back turned. I drew the triangles on the sun as I colored them in with yellow and strokes of orange. I then drew the dragon sitting on a patch of grass with a tree next to him. I colored in the grass lightly, and some parts dark. I took the blue and lightly shaded the sky. I made a few clouds before filling the sky. And there it was! My drawing. It really looked like a black dragon sitting on a patch of grass as the sun brightened on him. I made Moises! He's my hero! He taught me few moves that even my daddy doesn't know!

"Ok kids; let's check out your drawings!" Mrs. Din said as two girls and one boy rose there hands, wanting to share. "Ok, Daisy" Mrs. Din said pointing to a yellow dragon. She got her picture and went in front of the class.

"I drew money!"

"That's what you always draw…!" A boy said.

"I know I just like to rub it in all of your faces! I'm rich, I'm rich, your not, your not!" She sang.

"Ok, Daisy, now how about Gina" Mrs. Din said as a light green dragon with a pink flower on her head walked up.

"Well, I drew me and my friends!" Gina said. "Mimi, Catherine, Jessie, and Nina" She pointed at the dragons in her picture. "That's wonderful Gina; well it seems it's already time for recess. We'll see everyone's later. Have fun, oh, but Jamie and Derek, don't forget to show our new students around!"

"Ok, Mrs. Din!" Derek and Jamie said as they ran out. Me and Diamond followed them outside. The play ground was huge, and it seemed like one of us could get lost easily! "Hey, Crystal! Over here!" Jamie said as she was with a couple of friends.

* * *

**Well theres the first chapter! chapter 2 coming sooner then you think...maybe...**


	2. Draganta's visit

**I **walked over to Jamieas she was with her friends. "Hey Crystal, I like you to meet my friends, Tiffany," Jamie said as she pointed to a yellow dragon with a gold underbelly, "Britney" A blue dragon with a yellow underbelly, "and Cassandra" a green dragon with a darkish green underbelly. "I hope it's ok if they come along…?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier!"

"So," Tiffany said, "I heard you're a princess…"

"Yeah…"

"Do you live in a big house!?" Britney asked,

"No…my daddy declined the offer…he said it was best for us to stay close with our friends and family."

"Don't you think it can get annoying?" Cassandra asked,

"Well, not very, it's fine with me…"

"But think about it!" Tiffany said, "With a huge house, you won't get in trouble most of the often, you do lots of more things to!"

"Yeah but—"

"And it also has more room to play! More privacy!"

"Why would I need that?"

"You know if you want to make something for you mom or something, and you don't want her to see."

"Or even for kissing a boy…" Britney giggled.

"No thanks…I think I'd rather barf then kiss a boy…"

"Hey who's that?" Cassandra asked as a boy came walking up to me.

"That's only my brother," I said,

"Crystal, have you noticed anything strange?"

"No?"

"I do…all the girls from the class kept following me…"

"I didn't notice…"

"There right behind me…" Diamond said as he looked back,

"Hi, Diamond!" They all said,

"Hmm, well I don't see any boy's following me, so I guess I'm ok…and why are they following you…?"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe they just want to be your friend? I mean, you're a prince, and I'm a princess…"

"I guess you're right…being friends with some one famous or something can be pretty cool." Diamond sighed as it was time to go back in. As I walked into the class room Mrs. Din started to announce something. "Ok, it looks like we'll be having a short day today, due to the fact that the principle is going golfing with the whole staff. Don't ask why, I still haven't figured out why."

"Does this mean we'll be having lunch now?" One boy asked,

"Unfortunately, yes…" Mrs. Din sighed. Everyone cheered as they ran out. Before me and Diamond could walk out, Mrs. Din called us, "Wait you two. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?" I asked,

"After Lunch, your fathers' friend will pick you up to leave for home…"

"What? Why?" Diamond asked,

"He said something about shorting school, and that they say you needed to come home immediately!"

"Thanks Mrs. Din," I said as I left with a wave.

"Good bye"

As we both walked out Diamond asked, "What do think dad needs us for?"

"What if mom wants us?"

"Either one, what do you think they want?"

"Maybe they didn't want to us to have our first day of school boring?"

"Maybe they didn't want you to make to many boyfriends…"

"Not funny! And like I would! Maybe they didn't want you to make to many girlfriends!"

"If you haven't noticed, I don't like any of them, there annoying!"

"Hey, why weren't any boys following me?"

"Because girls like to gossip, but boys don't…" Diamond said as we reached the cafeteria. Unlucky for us, we had no money, but there was a miracle…a wonderful miracle! A large green dragoness stopped in front of us with an apron on.

"You two Diamond and Crystal?" She asked,

"Can we help you?" Diamond asked,

"Yeah, this guy came in wanting to give you this." She said as she pulled something out from her pocket. She gave it to Diamond and opened it.

"30 gems?" Diamond asked,

"There's a note…" I pointed out. Diamond picked it up and read it.

_Dear Crystal & Diamond_

_Your father didn't lend you any Money, so I brought you some. What the weird thing is, why do you have Lunch in kindergarten? I'll see you two outside the school._

_Draganta _

"Well, at least we know who's picking us up…" Diamond sighed, "How much is lunch?" Diamond asked,

"Don't worry hon; I'll let you two go for free. But the cost is only 8 gems, remember that for tomorrow" She said. After getting our lunch, it was really annoying. On one table was a group of girls who calling Diamond to sit with them. One another table of boys, they kept calling me over. Everyone kept calling us. Then we heard some one say something to us.

"You two," It said as we turned around. The girl who only drew Money called us. She was sitting in a gold table alone. "You two can sit here,"

Me and my brother looked at each other for a sec and sat down. "So I heard you two are a prince and a princess…"

"Yeah…" I said as I saw her put on a pair of sunglasses. "Awe, it's good to know there's someone here who's rich as me…" She said as she drank some water.

"Were rich…" Diamond said. Daisy spit out here water and gasped,

"WHAT!?"

"Diamond, break it to her gently…" I said as I got up and sat next to Daisy. "Daisy, WHERE NOT RICH!" I yelled as I shook her.

"Oh, yeah, that's gentle for sure" Diamond said sarcastically.

"Well…" Daisy started, "if you're not rich, why are they all following you?"

"What did you just say?" Diamond asked,

"If you're not rich, why are they following you?"

"Are you saying that there following us, just because were rich!?"

"Yeah, people these days want money you know…"

"GRR! That's makes me so mad!" I yelled.

_**After Lunch**_

**M**e and Diamond waited outside for a while waiting for Draganta. "Where can he be?" Diamond said,

"Guess who?" A voice said from behind. I looked back seeing a red dragon.

"UNCLE DRAGANTA!" I yelled as I hoped on him as he fell on his back,

"I'm not your uncle…" Draganta said

"I know I just like saying that…"

"You said that when you were three, and your still saying it." He laughed as he picked me up and set me down. "At least I know where you got your strength from…"

"What does daddy need?" I asked,

"Oh, right, I needed you two."

"What for?"

"I'll tell you on the way" He said as we both left. As we walked past the school Diamond Spoke, "So, what did you need?"

"Well, your father asked me if I can tell you something while he's at the elders."

"What is it?"

"He said that Crystal kept your father how he found your mother. And he wanted me to tell the whole story…he says that it would be best told…"

"YAY! I finally get to know now!" Crystal cheered.

"First, let's have a camping trip?"

"Then can you tell us?"

"Sure…"

"YAY! A CAMPING TRIP AND WE'LL KNOW HOW DADDY MET MOMMY!" I yelled. "Are we also going to make smores?"

"Yup,"

"YAY!"

"Is she always like this?"

"Try living at home with her…"

* * *

**Ok, I got this chapter done! Now I only have 1 hour and 30 minutes until my nightmare begins...Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. A Story and a unknown nightmare

Once me and the rest had gotten ready, Draganta started to make the fire. "Ok, so it seems it's already dark…" Draganta said, "Alright then" He said finishing the fire, "Now, let's see, where to start…? Aw, yes! Well…" He started as me and diamond listened in closely.

"Your father, also known as saver of the Dragon Realms, wasn't any actual boy. To tell the truth, he wasn't from this time!"

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"He's from the future…he came here, to the past, to help his time from being destroyed! When he came here, he had to join a school like you. In his class was Spyro. That was your father's main target. After his first day of school, he had joined Spyro and his friends for a trip. With him, he had seen your mother Claudia. Back then, your mother had a crush on your father. But Blizzard never noticed. He did once, and knew that she felt that way. So he stood away from her, or it would corrupt his mission…"

"What was his mission?" Diamond asked,

"Well, he had to get Spyro to stay back to kill there new enemy, Urkin. If Spyro had went back to the dragon realms, Urkin would have killed him and rule the dragon realms. But let's get back to the story. Any way, as the days past, he had kept having strange dreams…these dreams helped him though. It had a figure in all black each time he had one. Then one day, in one dream, the figure had asked him something. If Blizzard had cared about Claudia…the figure was going to kill her…but before he could, Blizzard had knocked him down as he protected her. He figured that he did have a feeling…but not wanting to let go. He wanted to seal it, so that no one can ever see how it felt to him. And on his birthday, his friends had made a huge party with a parade, unlikely for Blizzard to go, he had ran away from home and wanting to escape from his friends. He was too tired to move on from the long run. He heard Claudia looking for him as he tried with all his strength to get up. Before he had found a portal to run into, Claudia had stopped him. Not knowing why Blizzard ran away, she asked him. He declined to tell her, but she insisted to…Blizzard took a deep sigh as he started to tell her what it was…Claudia, now knowing why, felt terrible. Blizzard had asked about the parade, what it was for. Claudia had told him it was for him…He asked what for, and she said back saying people who care others, do crazy things. Blizzard had felt those words hurt him. From his dreams he remembered what he had done. And that's when he spoke up. He told her something that happened a while ago. He remembered what he said to Claudia that when she told him how she felt about him, he had broken her heart. And now, his heart was also broken, but during that night. Everything changed. And Blizzard had fell in love with Claudia, as with your mother, and at that night, they shared a romantic kiss…"

"EWWW!" I yelled as I had took a bite from my delicious smore, which now felt as if I was taking a bite from a piece broccoli…

"There's nothing wrong with kissing Claudia…" Draganta said, "You'll probably kiss a boy in the future…"

"No thank you! I'd rather eat a gnorc!"

"That's nice, so Diamond, I heard you are the smartest in the family? Is it true?"

"Yes…" Diamond sighed.

"Great, have you learned anything new from your father?"

"No, he says It would be best if I didn't learn so many things very early…"

"He's right, there's lot's of things you shouldn't know about until your older…Oh, which reminds me, I got you this book…" Draganta said as he had a sack next to him. He took it out and handed it to Diamond. Diamond's eyes were wide as he read the cover, "Beginning Magic…" He said softly.

"I know you've had an eye since Moises had told you about different type's of magic. So I went over to Moises' and brought you this…"

"Thank you Draganta this means so much! I'm going to start right away!"

"But not here, you can work on it with Moises, after school I'll take, but you'll need to ask your parents. For now…" Draganta yawned, "Let's go to bed…" He said as Diamond and I went to bed. Draganta watched us until we went to sleep, but I had still kept awake, as I kept my eyes open by a tiny bit. I saw him caring something in his paws. It looked like a map.

"I hope Moises can understand this…" He said as He put it away and fell asleep. I went to bed to, still thinking about what Draganta wanted Moises to understand…" The Fire kept burning since I hated the dark. That's when I couldn't sleep; I just had to know what it was! As I got up I heard and felt a strong wind blow and out the fire. It was dark and I couldn't see much! I wasn't very scared until I heard noises. It was loud whispering, as it kept getting louder and louder. I was frightened! I ran over to Draganta and laid beside him as it kept getting louder, getting closer until it stopped. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the shadows, nor anything! I finally open them, to see that I was sweating and next to Diamond. The fire still burning. "It was only a dream…" I said to myself. Then I saw with my eyes that the map was poking out of the same sack where Diamond's book was. That's when I figure, that all wasn't a dream. I was now scared and slept closer to Diamond. I fell asleep within a few minutes. But I felt so scared, I couldn't shake it off…now…I was really scared…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make day 2 a different chapter. Well, chapter 4 coming soon!**


	4. The Absent Student

_**Day 2**_

_**The Absent Student**_

**I** woke with Crystal next to me…she probably had a nightmare or something…but as I got up Draganta had already been up. He had his back turned as he held something in his hands. It looked like a map…I walked closer to see what it was. I saw words on it. It had said something strange, "The mage from apart us will return, thou bring peace, or shall darkness devour our worlds into death. With out the light our worlds bring, he will claim to be, 'The Shadow Prince'. If thou our worlds bring light, he will claim to be, 'The Light Prince'. So much he would offer to us, let him be, if he chooses to share his knowledge with us, be prepared, thou he may look weak. His spirit is stronger than our strength combined. Our hearts can defeat him, thou even one spec of darkness can over through us all! So be prepared…thou he is much more then you can imagine, he is…and will be…the lost soul…"

"I don't get it…" Draganta said to him self, "What does it mean!?"

"I understand it…" I said as Draganta was surprised to see me.

"Oh, Diamond it's only you, I didn't hear you get up…"

"That's alright! So, what is that map for?"

"Oh, right, well it's something I need to talk to Moises about, wake up your sis, schools going to start."

"Right…" I said as I walked over to Crystal. I nudged as she woke up.

"Is it morning?" She yawned,

"Yeah, we need to get ready, schools going to start…"

"Right…in a few minutes…" Crystal yawned again as she fell back to sleep. I picked up my magic book and read through it as I found what I was looking for. I concentrated and said, "Kikifla!" I yelled as a splash of water fell on Crystal.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Crystal growled,

"I needed a way to wake you up…"

"GIVE ME THAT!" She said as she took my magic book, "Oh yeah, FLAGA!" She yelled as a huge blow of fire blew on her.

"Well at least you're dry…"

"Grrr! Can we just go already!?"

"What do you think I've been waiting for!?" I said as Crystal got ready.

"Bye Uncle Draganta!" Crystal called out as we ran off.

"I'm not your uncle!" Draganta said as he waved bye. Me and Crystal had made it to the front of the school. Luckily we made it before school started. We walked inside and into our classrooms. Then I noticed a girl I didn't see yesterday. She had a mixture of light blue and white scales. She had a very light blue underbelly and white horns with white spikes. Crystal and I sat in our seats as Mrs. Din had announced something. "Alright, looks like everyone's here today! Light, I want you to meet our new students from yesterday." She said as she looked at the girl I saw. Mrs. Din pointed to Crystal who sat next Light. "Hiya, the names Crystal" Crystal said, "Hello," Light said back. Then she pointed to me. "I'm Diamond, Crystal's sister…" I said,

"O-oh, hello…" She said as she looked down.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." Crystal whispered to me.

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Well," Mrs. Din started, "Let's get back to those drawings!"

_**12 minutes later**_

"**O**k, now let's see yours Crystal" Mrs. Din said. Crystal got up and stood in front of the class.

"Well, I drew Moises the dragon. It looks a little weird kind of, but if you can see closely, you can tell that his scales are almost black." She said.

"Wonderful," Mrs. Din said, "Have you met Moises?"

"Yeah, my daddy is friends with Moises!"

"Well, that's super! Now, let's see Diamonds!" Mrs. Din said. I got up as I got up in front of the class. It had a picture of Moises, almost a look alike! But it also had Blizzard with glowing red eyes, and Molten. Even though Diamond had never seen Molten, he drew him the same way! Mrs. Din was surprised to see my picture. "Why…Diamond…this…how did…" She stuttered, "This…this is amazing! I mean you're only six and…you can do all this!?"

"Thank you Mrs. Din, Moises had taught me how to draw. Since I want to be a mage, I have to learn how to draw each original symbol…" I said.

"A mage? Moises? Diamond…may I…hold on to this for you for a while. Just till tomorrow…"

"Sure…" I said as I gave it to her and walked back to my seat.

"Well, how about we all start on our project? Everyone pair up, I'll be right back…" Mrs. Din said as she left the class room with the picture still her hand. When she closed the door, all of the other dragons started yelling as they trembled us.

_**5 minutes later…**_

**M**rs. Din had walked back into the class all of the dragons had went back to there desks with there partners. Crystal and I stood dizzy in the middle of the class room. "CRYSTAL! COME ON!" Jamie said as she grabbed Crystal's arm and pulled her to her desk. I shook of the dizziness as I closed my eyes for it all to stop. I opened them again to see, Light looking at me.

"Well, it looks like where the two left…" I sighed. I got up and headed to her desk.

"Ok, since you all got your partners, let's begin! We'll be doing once again chemistry. Remember, if any one of you fools around, we won't be doing anything for the whole time until recess!"

"Yes Mrs. Din!" The whole class said.

"Alright, I'll be passing around 3 different types of chemicals. Be very gentle, last year, two boys had combined two wrong formulas and almost destroyed this class!" She said as she had a lab coat on and goggles. She then gave me and Light, a red chemical, a blue chemical, and a green one.

"Uhh, so, you're new here huh?" Light said.

"Yeah," I replied

"Why do you want to become a mage?" She asked,

"After seeing Moises magic, it interested me so. I asked if I could have lessons and he agreed. Later on, I felt as if it was my dream! And now, I want to become a mage, just like—" I paused for a moment…

"Just like who…?"

"No one…" I sighed.

She only looked at me as Mrs. Din called everyone. I paid attention as Mrs. Din explained the chemicals.

"All right, as you can see, I told you that a blue and red mixture of colors can make, 'Purple'. So let's do that now…" She said grabbing the red and blue chemicals. I grabbed the red one as Light got the blue one. I pored mine into the red one since hers had less. "Now you can see that it's changing color!"

"And then do we pore the green one?" One boy asked as he pored the green chemical.

"NO JUSTIN!" Mrs. Din yelled as the chemical began to vibrate and explode. Now everyone was in complete slime. But not everyone where me and Light sat, I had summoned a small force field to protect me and Light.

"I think you were supposed to shake the two chemicals…" I said as I shut off the force field.

"Yes, you were suppose to!" Mrs. Din glared at Justin.

"Thanks," Light thanked Diamond.

"No problem…" I said back.

"Well, since Justin ruined the project, I guess we'll be having extra time for recess…" Mrs. Din sighed as everyone cheered. "All of you may go…" She said. Everyone had left cheering Justin. I walked out side as Light followed me.

"Don't tell me you're also a follower…" Diamond asked,

"No, I'm not like them, what do you do during recess?"

"I only read my book and practice my magic…"

"Cool, mind if I join you?"

"Why not, it's better then being trembled on…" I laughed.

"Yeah, it's also better then being picked on!" She laughed; I stopped laughing as I hear what she said. She looked at me as she stopped laughing.

"You've been picked on?" I asked,

"Yeah, but you get used to it…well…not really…"

"Why do they pick on you?"

"I don't know, they say it's because of how I look…some say it's because how I act…and others…well…some think I'm just weird…" She said with a sadden tone in her voice.

"Don't you ever feel bad for that letting it happen to you with out getting back at them?"

"No, my parents told me that revenge is a bad habit…they want me to be good, and clean…"

"I see, my parents just want me to be good and stay away from harm…"

"Almost like mine…except my parents don't want me to hang out with cruel some boys…they say if I do, I'd be grounded for all eternity!"

"Harsh…"

"Yeah well, I don't like cruel some boys either, so I guess its fine with me…"

"Yeah, I don't like girls who are always chasing after you and stuff…"

"So, where do you practice?"

"Just over that hill," I said as I pointed to a hill from my right. There stood a small tree with little shade, but over it was a small pond.

"Why do you practice there?"

"I don't know it's peaceful there…"

"It's not peaceful when Jenny's there…"

"Who's Jenny?"

"You know, Jenny…bully?" I shook me head as a no. "Well, she's one rotten dragon. They say she's as Swamp, even though no one has seen him in over ages!"

"Yeah, but I thought Swamp returned?"

"Nope, everyone says he's still out there…"

"Why is she so bad?"

"I don't know…I think she got it from her father…but that can't be because she doesn't have a dad…"

"It must be sad…"

"Yeah, well…you going still or what?" She asked,

"Yeah, let's go!" I said as I ran over the hill and rolled down with my spike ball move. But when I got to the small pond, something looked strange to me…something scary…but mostly…something there had made me even scared…with my own eyes, seeing that Jenny was there with her friend, but her eyes, her looks, it looked so familiar…but I just couldn't understand who it was she looked similar to…that's when it hit me…that she looks like—

* * *

**YAY CLIFF HANGER! I got a great Idea for chapter 5! And this _might _cautch you off gaurd...or how ever you guys say it...I can't remember...but anyways, REVIEW! YAY!**


	5. The Hidden Secret PART 1 of 5

_**Draganta's POV**_

**A**fter Crystal and Diamond had left, I had gone to find Moises. He still lives at the jungle, protecting the wilderness. He stays there to practice his magic and other social things. Jessica, Moises friend, visited once in awhile. But she would only go for certain things such as, if Moises can beat up this guard who won't let her in in such places. Or because she wants money…I stepped into the jungle to see Spyro. "Hey there buddy!" I said.

"Oh, Draganta, there you are…everyone is waiting for you"

"Yeah I know…so how's Ember…?" I asked as we started walking.

"She's doing fine, except the fact that she's going crazy now…"

"Why?"

"She so happy that she's a grandmother…she's been getting so many things prepared for Crystal and Diamond…"

"Yeah…they sure where cute when they were just hatchlings!" I laughed.

"Well…let's not get Moises and the others waiting…Blizzard and Claudia have been wanting to talk to you…"

"Yeah, I bet it's about the camping trip…" I said as we finally got to Moises cave. 'Hello?" I said as Moises popped out.

"Aw, hello Draganta, everyone's inside waiting for you, and Blizzard seems to be getting impatient." Moises said as he walked back inside. I followed him as I came into a room with a torch. It seemed to be the same one Moises had talked about when he was hidden from Molten. It was a huge room that Moises had remade. In the middle was a table, and around it was everyone else.

"There you are!" Blizzard said as he got up and walked over to me. "Have you told them yet…?" He asked me,

"Yup…but uhh…"

"But what?" Blizzard asked,

"Well…I never told them the, _whole _story…" I said as Blizzard sighed,

"I think it's best if they didn't know yet, I guess…everything can be a little weird for them…"

"You think…but I know Diamond can understand, like he said he can understand this…" I said as I pulled out the map.

"Is that the thing you were talking about?" Moises asked,

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you can figure it out…"

"Let's see it…" Moises said I put it on the table. Moises read the description,

'The mage from apart us will return, thou bring peace, or shall darkness devour our worlds into death. With out the light our worlds bring, he will claim to be, 'The Shadow Prince'. If thou our worlds bring light, he will claim to be, 'The Light Prince'. So much he would offer to us, let him be, if he chooses to share his knowledge with us, be prepared, thou he may look weak. His spirit is stronger than our strength combined. Our hearts can defeat him, thou even one spec of darkness can over through us all! So be prepared…thou he is much more then you can imagine, he is…and will be…the lost soul…'

"Why do you need to be prepared to learn something from him?" Claudia asked,

"I don't know…" Moises said, "AHA!" Moises yelled, "This map is connected to something, but I just don't know what!?"

"Can you see where this map leads to?" Blizzard asked,

"I'm sorry, but it seems that this map is only a piece of the full one…"

"Draganta, where did you find this map…?"

"Well…I actually found it in this place called 'The ruins of the beginning soul'."

"That's a…weird kind ruin…but I think that this in a map from there to another piece of the map, or it wants to go to the school…" Moises said as he kept watch on the map. Oh, and since Moises is now 17, he got a lot smarter, and learned a deadly spell! He never told anyone but Diamond what it was. Now I see that the map had a ripped word at the rip of the page. "THERE'S MORE!" I yelled as Moises was surprised to see me grab the map from him. I looked at the word next to the ripped one. I WAS RIGHT! "THIS ISN'T THE WHOLE DISCRIPTION!" I said as I saw that there was more to be told. I put the map on the table and pointed to the letter that was ripped off.

"He's right!" Spyro said amused.

"Now the only problem is…where's the other one…?" I said.

_**POV End**_

**A**s I saw Jenny, a green dragon, but she…was the one from one of my dreams…she was from them…it was weird how I always saw these things before it happened, but her eyes, her scales, her face…it looked so similar…that she could only be…someone I have seen from dreams…that other dragon with her in my dreams…he looked just like her…like…he was her father…but she doesn't have one.

Now the thing I was scared of…was the dragon my father was enemies with…Jenny looks like…Swamp…but…how…? How is it…that she looks like…Swamp…? "Diamond…?" Light said as I looked at her,

"A-are you alright?" She asked,

"Yeah, sorry…I should start practicing." I chuckled as we started walking again.

"HEY, YOU, NEW KID!" Jenny called out. I looked at her direction, "No one goes near my pond GOT IT!? Just want to warn ya so you won't get hurt…"

"YOU WOULDN'T HURT A PRINCE!?" Light Yelled,

"Awe, so you're Prince Diamond…" Jenny said as she walked closer to me, "You'll need a body guard you know, how about let me protect you…"

"He doesn't need your protection…" Light said,

"How about you shut it, can't you just _Light-_up, or are you too broken?"

"Hey, you shouldn't say that!" I said, "Why do you even pick on her?"

"Because her name goes great with so many jokes!"

"Don't you think of how she feels about that?"

"No…she keeps quiet, we like that, if she speaks up, we get angry…so shut it Dim light!" Jenny growled at Light, as Light sat quietly,

"Hey," I snapped, "How about you leave her alone? Can you do that for me!?"

"Did you just tell me what I should DO!?" Jenny snapped,

"YEAH I DID!" I growled,

"Diamond, don't…" Light said to me,

"I SAID SHUT IT!" Jenny yelled as she was about to attack Light! I tackled her down before she could even hurt Light any more. We both rolled down on the grass as I pinned her. "How did you…?"

"I said leave her alone!" I said as I got off of her. I walked back over to Light as she was surprised to see what Diamond had done for her. Diamond walked passed her and down the hill. Light followed me as she saw me walking away. She ran down the hill as she tripped and was rolling down. I heard a noise from behind as I looked back. But within seconds I saw a ball heading for me. I got hit as I rolled in with who ever were rolling. We finally stopped at a patch of grass where in front of me, or should I say on top of me was Light. She opened her eyes to see who she was on top of. She saw that it was Diamond. But it was more difficult for Light to explain. Her face and Diamonds was too close to each other. "Oh, sorry…" Diamond said as Light felt his warm breath against her face. She started to blush as Diamond noticed. I saw that she was blushing still looking at me.

"HEY LOOK!" Jenny said as all of her friends and her saw Light and Diamond. "Hey you two, go get a room!" Jenny said as she started laughing. Light snapped into reality and got off Diamond still blushing.

"Hey!" I yelled, "How about you stalk some one else!?"

"Well…I didn't know you two wanted to be left alone…?"

"WHAT YOU SAY!?" I growled,

"Nothing, come on girls, let's get out of here…" Jenny said as she left with her friends.

"Humph…fiend…" I mumbled…

* * *

**Ok People, I just gave you all a hint! Come on, Scarlet O Hare, you should know what I mean! Well...anyways, I hope this was a good chapter...please review:)**


	6. The Hidden Secret PART 2 of 5

"**Y**ou ok?" I asked Light,

"Yeah…" She replied,

"Come on; let's see if I can find another place to practice…" I said walking away.

"Right…" Light stuttered as she followed me.

When finally, I found a perfect place to practice, it seemed so plain…but it would have to do…I took out my book as I went to a page called, 'Healing Magic'. What I and Light haven't noticed was that Jenny was still stalking us…"Mitzoga" I said as white light above me shined. I looked at Light and pointed down to her. The ball went on Light as she felt different. "What…did you do?" She asked,

"It's a spell…you should be feeling energetic…"

"Yeah I do…" Light smiled. Just then I felt as if someone was watching. "FREEZA!" I yelled as I pointed to a tree. The tree froze as I saw something else frozen. I saw a wing. I walked up to the frozen tree as I saw Jenny. I sighed,

"I think I'll leave you there…" I chuckled.

_**Moises POV**_

**I **had the map in my hands as I saw that there was a small sign. It looked like a dragon's head. I then noticed a small castle sign on the very top. Then I saw what I thought couldn't be…I saw a school…it was all connected…from the bottom of the school, to the Dragon's head, to the castle, but the lines from the castle continued…it was too bad that it ripped.

"Well…" Blizzard spoke, "We better go…Mrs. Din wanted to talk with me and Claudia for some reason…"

"Hey," Draganta spoke up, "What time does the school get out?"

"They get out around…2:45, why?"

"Ok, I said that I would bring them here today…you wouldn't mind, right Moises?"

"Anything for them, why would I say no?"

"I don't know…what about that time with your chemicals?"

_**Flash Back**_

**I**nside Moises' cave was Diamond and Crystal only two years old. Crystal was playing with her stuffed bear, as Diamond was looking at Moises' chemicals. He poked one as it jiggled around. Crystal saw Diamond playing with the little jars and joined in. She poked one as it jiggled. They both smiled as they kept poking them. Except this time Crystal poked it too hard and fell. And Diamond poked one too hard as it fell and mixed with the other chemical. It started to glow red as it started to spark. Moises came in with Draganta to pick up Diamond and Crystal.

"What the…?" Moises said as he saw the two chemicals. "Uh-oh!" He said as he ran over to Diamond and Crystal and picked them up. "Draganta, RUN!" Moises yelled as Draganta and Moises got outside to see that Moises' cave exploded. Moises' eye twitched as he saw his home in millions of pieces.

Crystal looked at Draganta and said, "Incle Drawanta!"

_**FLASH BACK END**_

"**D**on't remind me…" I sighed,

"So it's ok?"

"Yeah, is because Diamond wants to learn more magic?"

"Kind of…"

"Why not, He is my favorite student!"

"He's your only student…"

"Well we better go seya tomorrow!" Blizzard said as Claudia and he waved good bye.

Now the only problem for me was…what does this map mean?

_**POV End**_

**I**t finally time to go in, but before we went in the class room, Light said something, "Diamond, thanks…I never known anyone that doesn't make fun of me…"

"It's no big, besides Jenny needed a taste of her own medicine…"

"You froze her on a tree and left her there…"

"Same thing…"

"Well, thanks anyways, so…are you doing anything after school?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see Moises to practice more magic…"

"Oh, would it be alright if I can come along? My parents said that they would be out for a while, and said I had to ask Jenny if I could stay at her place. My moms friends with her mom and I don't want to stay with her, she picks on me and sometimes hits me…so can I!?" She begged.

"I don't know how Draganta will react…?"

"Draganta the Dragonlord, you know him to!?"

"Yeah...well…I guess you can come…it would be terrible to go to Jenny's after what happened today…"

"Thank you!" Light hugged Diamond.

"No problem just stop hugging me…I can't…breathe…" Diamond choked.

"Sorry…" Light giggled, as she let go. She walked in with a smile.

_What's up with her…? _I thought. I walked in and sat in my desk. Mrs. Din started to speak, "So, class…since our janitor, cleaned all the stuff, we'll be having a new activity! How about…"

"OHH! MRS. DIN! MRS. DIN! MRS. DIN!" Crystal raised her hand.

"Yes Crystal,"

"How about 'Truth or Dare'?"

"Well…that's not exactly an activity…" She said as she heard a knock on the door. Mrs. Din opened the door and there stood the principle. "Mrs. Din, There here…"

"Oh, thank you!" Mrs. Din said as she shut the door on the principles face. She picked up a folded piece of paper and left out in a hurry. "Oh, and kids, play what you like, just don't ruin anything!" Mrs. Din said as she poked her head in the class room then left.

"OK THEN!" Crystal said, "Then it's settled, Truth or Dare!" Crystal grinned, "Good thing I brought 5 bottles!" Crystal said as she got s bottles from a sack next to her.

"I brought those!" A boy said as he took them away from Crystal.

"Well, anyways let's start already! Diamond, if there's 2o kids and 5 bottles, how many can we have for one group?"

"You'll need four people in each group…" I said,

"Perfect!" Jamie said, "Me and Crystal can Pair up with you and…"

"Light…"

"Sure why not, hey, Light!" Jamie called out. Light looked at Jamie's direction and ran over to us.

"What you need?" She asked,

"Want to join our group?"

"Would I!" Light giggled.

"Ok then…" Crystal said as everyone sat in a circle. Crystal spun the bottle that whirled around. Unexpectedly, it went to fast and was flying at me! I ducked as the bottle kept flying about. But this time it floated in the air. "What the…?"

Just then the bottled headed back at me! "Awe, gees!" I said as ducked again. It flew around the room as everyone didn't notice! Some how, they all froze in there place! Everything looked grey! The bottle stop spinning but still floated up in the air. I then heard a voice… "Diamond, Diamond, Diamond rain…tell me all, show me all, keep it secret…for it all…"

"How is that?" I asked,

"Things aren't meant to be said, some are too much, and some are too little, you my friend…are just normal…"

"What does that mean?"

"Diamond…Diamond…"

"What?" I asked,

"Diamond rain…gives me peace…gives me death…but you…you give nothing…you…hold the last piece…of the puzzle…"

"What puzzle…?"

"The Puzzle…to him…" It said as everything turned bright. I opened my eyes seeing that my head hurt. Everything was back at color. Everyone was moving again.

"You ok, brother?" Crystal asked,

"Ok of what?" I asked,

"The bottle…it hit you…"

"But…I didn't see it hit me…"

"You got knocked down as it hit you…"

"Luckily you're not in a coma…" Jamie giggled.

"I hope you really are ok…" Light said helping up Diamond was on the ground.

"I am…it just hurts…" I said,

"Yeah, that would be my bad…" Crystal said.

"Ok, this time Crystal, don't spin it to hard…"

"Rodger!" Crystal said as she got the bottle and spun it again. It landed on Light. "Ok, Light! Let's see…truth or dare?"

"Hmm…truth…"

"Ok, is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear…?"

"Yes…" She sighed,

"Let me introduce you to mine!" Crystal said as she plopped out her teddy bear. "His names, Pooky!"

"Oh, nice to meet you Pooky…" Light giggled. So did Crystal.

"Crystal…why did you bring your teddy bear to school?" I asked,

"He wanted to see my school, is that such a big problem?"

"No…but for your sake don't let anyone catch you with it…"

"Why?"

"You don't want to be made fun of do you?"

"No…and if they do laugh at me, I'll just give them some delicious spike ball!" Crystal threatened.

"Right…" I sighed. Light spun the bottle and landed on Jamie.

"Ok, Jamie…truth or dare?"

"Truth, duh!"

"Ok, is it true that you had a crush on Derek for some time?"

"Maybe…"

"There are no maybes…"

"Ok, so yeah I have…" Everyone started to giggle. "Oh, get over it!" Jamie said as she spun the bottle. It kept turning as it landed on Light again.

"HA! Truth or dare!?"

"Uhh…dare…"

"Ok then, point to the boy you like…and I don't mean like, I mean like like…" Jamie grinned. So did Crystal. Light was getting nervous as she started thinking, 'what should I do!?' If she pointed to him, then someone might tell one person, then another and another! Until everyone knew it! Light gulped as she lifted her finger.

"OK KIDS!" Mrs. Din said as she opened the door to the class room. Light gave a relief sigh as she put down her hand. "Games over, time for lunch!"

"Awe," Crystal whined, "And we really wanted to know who Light likes!"

"Come on Crystal, I still have the gems my backpack…" I said as I walked over to a blue backpack with three elements on it. Fire, Thunder, and Ice. Inside I pulled out 16 gems. 8 for Crystal, and 8 for me. "Here Crystal" I said as I gave her the gems. "Come on Light," I said as I walked out of the class room. She followed me as we made it to the Cafeteria.

After we got our lunches, Light headed the other way. "Where you going?" I asked as I stopped her.

"Where I usually eat…"

"You don't eat here either?"

"No, they rather like it better if I left…"

"Where do you go?"

"My secret place…" She said with a smile as she walked out. I followed her as she walked down the hall and through a garden. She walked behind a huge plant. And behind it…was a table with so many flowers. There were butterfly's flying around too. It was a small secret place where Light could eat and stay alone. There was a brick wall that lost its color. And only one exit. It was small, but bright.

"Wow…" I said,

"Yeah, I made it; it took for ever for me to build. Especially when Jenny stomped all my flowers…"

"I thought no one knows about this…"

"No one does, it's just that Jenny had seen me here only once when I was planting the flowers still. I had grown a lot, and she saw me and she wrecked them up. Now she doesn't know that I eat here…

"I guess Jenny is more trouble then I thought…" I said,

"Yeah, you can imagine…"

"Don't worry; I can help you grow them back!"

"Thanks! You're a great friend!" Light said as she hugged Diamond again.

* * *

**Ok People, I got this chapter up, my brother is annoying to death!!!!!!! GRR!!!!! Anyways, I got the body picture of The shaodw prince in color on my profile. Just click on the second link. And I also got a theme for Diamond and Light! I still might change it though...THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!**


	7. The Hidden Secret PART 3 of 5

started helping Light with some flowers. I sat down next to Light as she put seed in the dirt. She did the same with the other holes. I closed up the hole and found a water bucket. I dropped some water on the dirt and did the same with the others. We both finished in the same time. "Well…that's done…" Light smiled. We both saw a glass of cold…delicious lemonade. We both reached for it and grabbed it at the same time. We noticed our paws touching. "Heh heh, sorry…" Diamond said as he let go. "You can have it…" 

"No, you can have it…"

"No you can…"

"No you,"

"No, you"

"You,"

"You,"

"You brought it…"

"I didn't bring it...I just got thirsty, and I guess I overreacted…"

"But if you didn't bring it, and I didn't, then who did?"

"That's right who did…?"

"I wonder…?"

"Does anyone else know about this place, like your friends?"

"Only Jamie's my friend…well sort of,"

_**Jamie's POV**_

"**I**'m telling you guys, I put a love potion in the lemonade!" Jamie said to Jenny,

"I'm asking where the lemonade is!?" Jenny snapped,

"I forgot!" Jamie shrieked,

"You better find me it! If everyone won't believe me about Diamond and Light's love, then I'll show them…bring me the lemonade, or at least get both of them to drink it!" Jenny growled at Jamie.

"I won't let you down!"

"You better not!" Jenny growled. Jamie had left as Jenny sat at her pond. "Damn it Jamie! If I want this to go well, I need it to work!"

I left from Jenny's pond as I went back to searching. But really, I left it where I know no one will find it! And since Light is with Diamond, she'll be busy at the cafeteria! Wow! Being a prince's friend must be popular…

I ran back to the secret area only me and Light knew. I took one step then froze to see Diamond with her. They have seemed to seen the lemonade, but I was frightened that they might drink it! But it seems they were just talking…

"Do you think we should wait for them to get there lemonade?" Light asked,

"Yeah I suppose…"

"What if they don't come back?" Light asked,

"I don't know"

"Want to share it? I mean were both thirsty…"

_Please say no, please say no! _I thought.

"I don't know…I guess we could…"

"Well it'll be time to go back in a few minutes; I suppose they should have come back for it…"

"Yeah I guess your right…"

"So, you still want to share it…?"

"I guess, I am thirsty,"

"Great! I kept two cups in case we needed had any left over seeds I could put them in here!" Light said as she put the two cups on the table and pored the lemonade… (A/N: Mmmm….Lemonade…how zesty…) She grabbed one cup, and Diamond grabbed the other.

Light sipped hers as Diamond was about to drink his. That's when I lunged into action and lunged at Diamonds cup that swat at the ground. "Jamie?" Light said confused,

"I'm so sorry Diamond I didn't mean to,"

"That's alright; I think I can manage with out anything to drink for awhile…"

"Here, you can have mine…" Light said as she gave her drink to Diamond.

"Thanks but no thanks; I'll just get some water from the fountain.

"No really, the fountain water is, BLAH!"

"You know, she's right…" I said, "WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING!?"

"You're saying that the water from the fountain is Blah" Diamond said,

"But really, I wouldn't mind if you took some…I didn't back wash or anything."

"That's sweet of you…" Diamond smiled at Light. But it would be like stealing something from someone when it's not mines…"

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"It's yours isn't it…?"

"No, I MEAN YES! YES! IT IS! SO I WOULD PERFER FOR YOU NOT TO DRINK IT!" I said as I took it away from Diamond. But then when I took a step further, my hind leg got trapped by the evil water bucket!! I tripped and the lemonade fell all over Diamond. Some have gotten into his mouth as he felt strange.

_**POV End**_

**L**emonade splashed on me as some of it got in my mouth. I felt weird for a second then I looked at Light and I felt really weird…I had a weird feeling inside me. It was too weird…Light looked at me with a weird look on her face.

(A/N: Ok, people, it didn't work on her because…

"She's already in love with Diamond…" The Crowd said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, don't let me spice up your life…")

"Diamond, are you alright?" Light asked,

"Your Light right…? You look so Beau—" SPLASH! Bucket water fell on Diamond. "What the!?" I yelled as I saw I was dripping wet!

"Well, at least I made it on time…" Jamie sighed.

"DID YOU SPLASH WATER ON ME!?" I glared at Jamie.

"I had too…"

"What for!?"

"Uhh…because…hey look a monkey!" Jamie said as she ran away.

"Something's up with her…" Light said,

"HEY YOU GUYS, How you doing!?" Agents 9 said popping out of know where.

"Well, would you look at that, there really was a monkey…?" I said.

"I thought agent 9 was a giraffe…" Light said,

"DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRAFFE!?" Agent 9 cried,

"…sort of…" Light said as we left. Agent 9 just stood there,

"A Giraffe…?" He said,

"LOOK NOW THE GIRAFFE'S TALKING TO HIMSELF!" Light yelled,

"I'M A MONKEY!!!"

"Monkey, Giraffe same thing…"

"You do think he's a monkey right?" I asked,

"Yeah…what's a monkey?"

"You know what a giraffe is…but you don't know what a monkey is…"

"No, DO TELL!"

"Agent 9 is a monkey…"

"Where do Monkey's come from?"

"Monkey's…"

"Where do dragons come from…?"

"Dragons…"

"How are dragons formed?"

"OK, JUST SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!!!! I am _not _explaining _THAT_ to you!"

"…how come there are boy dragons and girl dragons?"

"Ask Moises…I not going to answer anymore questions…"

"………………………………….What's your favorite color…?"

* * *

**Ok, it was crazy in this chapter...but I saw how the doos did agent 9 get there!? Oh well, we'll never know! **


	8. The Hidden Secret PART 4 of 5

_**Moises' POV**_

"**O**k, Draganta,you found this map at 'The ruins of the beginning soul'. Well, where here, let's see if I can trace its steps…" I said to Draganta,

Me and Draganta walked pass through the ruins, past a cell of deadly snakes. A pit of delicious cream pies, and out the ruins. Then we passed a safari, pass the bamboo trees, and pass a lake with crocodiles. Then passed a jungle, a forest, and made it to the school.

"It ends here…weird…"

"Maybe the other piece is in here?"

"It might, but we can't just go in…we need disguises!"

_**20 minutes later**_

"**O**k, I'm disguised as a Librarian, and you're as a…"I said as I had a pair of glasses and a Handkerchief around my neck. I looked at Draganta,

"A P.E. teacher…" He said as he had on a red hat, white shirt, and red shorts.

"Uhh…ok…do schools even have P.E.?"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT? You've never been to a school, so I think I know what I'm doing!"

"I'm just asking…so…all we need to do is look for that other piece. Or we had to start from another place…"

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Draganta said as he walked in. As soon as we got in we split up.

"Awe, Dan…" The principle said as he walked over to me.

"Uh, yes sir…" I said in a deep voice.

"What are you doing out of your station?"

"Uh, I was…just…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WHERE DOING! You don't have to hide it any more!" He laughed

"I…don't…?"

"Of course not, I know you and everyone else planned a birthday surprise for me, so where is held up?" He asked as he put one arm around me.

"It's…held up…at…the cafeteria! Yeah…"

"Awe, the perfect place for a surprise! I'll try to act surprised!" The principle said as he left.

"That was a close one…" I sighed, "I wonder how Draganta's doing?"

_**Draganta's POV**_

"**O**k, I need to find the next page, where would you hide a really old map with a hidden description that no one can understand…?"

"Coach!" The principle said as he walked over to me.

"Uh, yes, can I help you!?" I said in a deep voice,

"Wait you're not the coach…" He said as I gulped,

"You're the replacement P.E. teacher! Good, Mrs. Din's P.E. is right on schedule. Just head off to basketball courts, oh, and the clip board and everything is right there."

"Thank you…I'll be on my way…"

"You know, I thought you where suppose to come tomorrow…"

"Well, I didn't want the kids to be in out of shape!"

"I like that, what's your name?"

"Uh…Kip"

"Ok…Kip…" The Principle said as he walked away.

"That was a close one…"

"Awe, substitute P.E. teacher, correct?" A voice said from behind. I turned around,

"Yup that's me!" I said as I saw a dragon with a whole bunch of students behind the dragon. One of them looked like Diamond, and the other looked like Crystal.

"Good, I have to deliver these children to you. Once there done with P.E. could you tell them to head straight back to class?"

"Sure, no problem!" I grinned.

"Go with your substitute children…" The dragon said all the kids lined up behind me. The dragon went away as I asked the kids,

"Hey there…say…who knows where the basketball courts are!?"

"There right behind you…" a small green dragon said.

"Right, well let's go!" I said nervously as we all walked into the basketball courts. I picked up the clip board looking for Crystal and Diamond. I checked the time, and matched the one on the paper. I looked for there names as I found them! So they where the real ones, but it also seemed I had another class. Another group of dragons walked into the basketball courts as one of them was talking to the girl that sat next to Diamond. Although I did listen in…

"**H**ello, Light…do you and Diamond have anything to say?" A green dragon said to the girl, Light.

"No, why do you ask Jenny?"

"Not even a bit…? Nothing personal?"

"No…"

"Damn it Jamie!" Jenny mumbled under her breath.

"Can we help you?" Diamond asked,

"Yeah, where's Jamie!?"

"She had to go home early…"

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"Something about, 'I don't want to be killed…'" Light said.

"Oh, she'll be killed!" Jenny growled as she left.

"What's wrong with her?" Light asked Diamond,

"Maybe she wanted to get something from Jamie?"

"Maybe, but—"

"Ok, everyone!" I said, "How about we forget about this who's here and stuff and get to some better stuff. First, we'll start with a 10 minute run around the basketball courts! And…go!" I yelled as everyone started running. Most of them where going to slow. But Diamond, and Crystal where way up. I was happy seeing them have the speed of there father and Spyro. I checked mostly on Diamond, and that' when I saw something weird.

_**POV End**_

"Hey, Diamond, wait up!" Light said from behind. I began to slow down until she reached up to him.

"Sorry!" I chuckled.

"Hey, how's it easy for you to run this!?"

"I guess I have Spyro and my fathers speed…"

"Spyro! No way! I can't believe I forgot about him! Is he still alive?"

"You don't hear any one reporting his death…"

"Oh, right! Ha ha! My bad! So, Spyro's your grandpa!?"

"Yup, and Blizzard's my dad!"

"Who's your mom?"

"Claudia…"

"Is it great living with them?"

"If you don't count waking up your sister for school, then yeah"

"I wish I could live like you…my parents don't really care about wealth…they want me to be safe, not even letting me near any boys…hey! I think I know something else why everyone picks on me!"

"What?"

"Maybe it's also because I don't hang out with any boys!"

"Yeah, it would be weird not to even talk to a boy…"

"So…I suggest that you already have a girlfriend, huh?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're a prince right?"

"I may be a prince, but that doesn't mean I have one. I think it's just too soon for me to have a girlfriend…why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason…just wanted to know"

"But you have to have a reason if you asked,"

"Because…I don't know…"

"So I guess it was out of random?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, I believe you, for a minute I thought you liked me…"

"Yeah…" Light said down as she slowed down a bit more. I slowed down more as he reached up to her.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine, why _you_ ask!?"

"Because you do…"

"It's alright!" Light laughed, "I'm fine, and you can stop worrying…"

"Alright…so..."

"So…?"

"How long have you liked me…?"

* * *

**DUN DUN, DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! Diamond found out! But how!? It's Impossible! But don't blame me, Diamonds the smart one...he knows this stuff ask HIM! **

**Diamond: Ok, any one have a question for me?**

**S.P.: Yeah I do...why did I make you so smart!?**

**Diamond: Easy, you wanted the story to go so well, so you made me smart, so that I can figure out almost anything...**

**S.P.: Almost everything you say...WHAT DOES PIE EQUAL!?**

**Diamond: 3.14**

**S.P.: GOD DAMN IT! YOUR ONLY SIX!!! SIX!!!!!!! **

**Diamond : Hey what's that? (Pointing to the backround)**

**S.P.: What? (Looking at the direction as Diamond knocks me out with a bat)**

**Diamond: Oh, wait, it was only your head...**


	9. The Hidden Secret PART 5 of 5

**Sorry it took a while to put up , my brother wanted to find out how to defeat the water boss in The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess...god was the game easy! I wanted it to be more challenging...any whay here's the next chapter! **

**S.P.:** **Thank you Draganta for teing up Diamond! So let's go get some Lemonade...**

**DtD: Ok (Turns around as I hit him unconscious with a bat) **

**S.P.: Sorry Draganta, but you don't see me teing up any of your Oc's (unties Diamond) **

**Diamond: Thanks buddy...(Whacks me unconscious with a bat) Idiots...(A sludge hammer hits Diamond and gets knocked out) **

**(Crystal walkes in with a sludge hammer in her paw.) Crystal: Boys...always laying around...hmm...I'll take you...(Grabs Draganta by the leg and drags him out of the screen)**

* * *

"I DON'T LIKE YOU!" Light said, 

"Hmm…maybe I calculated wrong…"

"Yeah, because—I ALREADY HAVE A BOY FRIEND!"

"Really…what's his name?"

"His names…it's…Daniel"

"Daniel…I would like to meet him one day…"

"Why…?"

"A friend of yours is a friend of mine. Plus, it would be nice to meet him."

"Right, so have you heard of the new talent show coming this year!? It's supposed to be a love story…"

"Ew…a love story?"

"Mrs. Din said that this year we were picked to do the play…"

"Awe, great!"

"Yeah I know, and everyone from the dragon realms is going to be there!"

"I wonder what parts where playing, actually, what we are playing."

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" The P.E. teacher said, "Where now going to play a game I like to call, Dodge ball…"

"YES! I love that game!" Jenny cheered.

"Good, we'll be playing class against class…and maybe which ever class wins, can face me…"

"Ohh, now I love this game even more…" Jenny grinned. One class went to one side of the basketball court as the other went to the other. Diamond and Light got ready. Jenny and her friends where too ready. I gave several balls to Jenny's side of the court as I blew on my whistle. Jenny and her friends through the balls as if it was nothing! Her class had gotten out over 12 students from Mrs. Din's class…only eight survived. On Jenny's side, only 5 where out. Diamond dodged all the balls that headed for him. Finally, it was now Light and Diamond left and jenny with her 3 friends. And each of one had a ball. Light and Diamond where empty handed.

Jenny's friends threw there balls at Light. Light had ducked to miss the two balls from above as two hit her on the head. It caused a lot of pain to Light as it was forbidden to hit someone on the head during a dodge ball. Jenny builds so much strength that she let it out as she threw the ball at Light. Light only sat in pain rubbing her head. I lunged at the ball and grabbed it as I rolled on the floor and popped back up and whacked it with my tail that sent it burning down into the ground. "She's OUT! So stop aiming for her!" I growled,

"You can't tell me what to do! You wouldn't let me hit Light because you don't want her to get hurt! Because you like her!"

"I DON'T! SHE'S A FRIEND! AND YOU DON'T HURT FRIENDS!"

"Sure, that what you say, HEY EVERYONE! DIAMOND PROTECTED A GIRL! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

"Awe…does that mean he's taken?" A girl said from my team. All the boys started to make weird faces at me and everyone started acting goo goo ga ga!

"Stop it!" I yelled, "I don't like Light! She's just a friend!"

"Friend, I don't think so!" Someone said,

"There hanging all the time!" Another said,

"So they do like each other!" another said,

"GRRR!! I said I DON'T!!!"

"Diamond and Light sitting in a—" others mocked,

"That's enough!" The P.E. teacher scolded. "Either we stop this nonsense or all of you are heading back to class to work on…what ever you need to do…" Everyone was silent for a second then they all said,

"DIAMOND AND LIGHT! DIAMOND AND LIGHT!"

"Forget it, I'm leaving!" I said as I left.

_**At Class**_

"**C**hildren, I know all of you heard about the talent show," Mrs. Din said, "And we'll be practicing today. First I'll give everyone there plays.

_**5 minutes later**_

"Light, you'll be playing as Fortune, a lovely young woman who is casted by a spell from the evil mage, Drakola. Diamond, you'll be playing Sheik, a young and handsome man who saves Fortune from the clutches of Drakola. Crystal, you'll be the fairy who helps Sheik find and destroy Drakola. Although, I have not found a perfect actor to play Drakola…oh, well, I guess I'll ask the other class…so children, your scripts are in this chest behind me. Look for your names and make sure to read chapters 1 and 2 today! I seem I had lost track of time and it's time to go…I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mrs. Din waved. I got out quick with Crystal and Light behind me.

"YES! School is out! FINALLY!" I shouted,

"I can't wait to see Draganta and Moises!" Light said happily.

"You're coming with us?" Crystal asked,

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that…"

"It's fine with me to bring your girlfriend…"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! She just needs somewhere to go while her parents are out…"

"Ok then, so let's go before Draganta thinks we left!"

"Come on, Light!' I said as I ran outside, There stood Draganta surrounded by a huge crowd.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Draganta yelled as he shoved a lot of kids as they tried jumping on him.

"This looks bad…" Crystal said,

"Come on, I know the way to Moises home…" I said as I walked over to Draganta, "DRAGANTA! ME AND CRYSTAL WILL BE AT MOISES! COME THERE ONCE YOU'RE DONE WITH THE CROWD! Ok let's go!" I said as me and crystal and Light ran. We passed through a safari, a forest and a lake. Then we reached a jungle where Moises lived. We walked in as I saw Moises' cave. I looked inside and saw Moises studying the same map Draganta had.

"Hi Moises!" I said as he turned around to see me.

"Hey there Diamond, Crystal, and…hello there, what's your name…?" Moises said as he saw Light,

"It's, Light, it's an honor to meet you sir Moises…"

"Oh, it's quite alright, it's nice to meet a friend of Diamond and Crystal."

"Thank you…"

"So, Diamond, I heard you wanted to practice more magic?"

"Yeah, Draganta only gave me the beginning spell book, can I try using more powerful ones!?"

"Depends which ones?"

"Like…like that spell you used when you got Draganta and dad to be quiet!"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that one, it's my favorite when it comes to an argue with Draganta and your dad. Here," Moises said as he plopped a book from a cabinet, "Page 21, it' called 'silence'."

"Thanks Moises, come on Light…" I said as we left.

_**Moises' POV**_

"**G**ees do I miss being a kid…well, back to the map…" I said as I turned around again and looked at the map. Then I noticed something weird…where the picture of a dragons head was, was now gone! It reappeared in a different place…

"Sorry I'm late…" Draganta said from behind.

"Forget that! Draganta, something weird just happened…"

"What?"

"Look!" I said putting the map on the table, "The dragon head, it's moving…" I said as it starting appearing somewhere else as it came closer to the bottom.

"What the hell…why is it doing that?"

"One reason and one reason only, because this isn't a map…it's a tracking device!"

"Out of paper?"

"I read once that during the old days, dragons back then had a spell that can trap souls into these pieces of paper with descriptions of them.

"With out the next piece we won't be able to see where he's going!

"That's not the problem Draganta…"

"Then what is!?"

"What ever it is…it's coming this way…and it's coming fast…too fast…" I said as the head appeared getting closer to the bottom. At the very bottom, showed what I thought couldn't be…but it was…that my cave was on the very bottom and the head was heading this way…

I was frightened, not knowing what it was, that could be heading for us…but this was only the Beginning…

* * *

**S.P.: Ok, this chapter is fininished, and now I have a challange for all of you! **

**Who knows what's related to this and story 1? Huh? Any body? **

Diamond: Face it, there not answering that, it's to easy! (Sees Draganta walk in from one screen)

S.P.: Where have you been?

Draganta: I don't know, but I'm never leaving this spot!

Diamond: What did Crystal do?

Draganta: I'm scared, is Crystal behind, is she!? (Turns around as Crystal is taped behind Draganta's back.)

Diamond: uhh Draganta...

Draganta: What!? (Turns back around to face us)

S.P.: Uhh good luck with your next story! hope to have you here another time! (Grabbs Draganta and pushes him out of the screen.)

Diamond: Well, now that he's gone, let's get out of here before Crystal knows that I stole her teddy bear!

S.P.: Why did you steal her teddy bear? (Hears Crystal yell, "WHO STOLE MY TEDDY BEAR!? I KEPT MY DIARY IN THERE!!!" As she has a flamethrower in her hands.) Now I see...Let's get the hell out of here!!!

Diamond: Right behind you!

S.P.: DIAMOND!!! DROP THE STUPID BEAR!!!!

Crsyastal: WHO CALLED IT STUPID!!??

S.P.: On second thought , just keep it...


	10. A dream to live

**Ok, next chapter up, my brother tried killing me just because I turned off the computer while he was playing toontown...anyway, enough of my wonderful life, and let's get to chapter 10! Once again not much, but I tried...

* * *

**e made it to an empty area around some trees. "Diamond, don't you think it's best if we practice our scripts?" 

"Yeah, I'll do that later, right now let me just practice this new spell…"

"Ok…" Light said as she took off her light blue backpack with clouds. She took out a script and started reading chapter one. I opened the book, as I came upon page 54. It read, 'Black Magic'. I read the first spell, 'Omega'. It was a powerful spell only to be used for dangerous times. Only wizards can learn those kinds of spells, I was only a junior. I looked through other pages as I found one that interested me, 'Drain Touch', but it wasn't on the Black Magic list, instead it was on another spell list. It was 'Blue Magic'. I read the description of Blue Magic, "Blue Magic is for medium spell casters. Juniors may learn these spells". I read the spell, "Drain Touch, a quick life stealing move. It weakens the enemy for you to finish them quicker and heals you at the same time" I heard Light shriek. I turned around as I saw her backing away from a bush that was moving. "WHO'S THERE!?" I growled,

"Don't shoot! Where comrades…" It said,

"Show yourself!"

"As you wish…" It said as two heads popped out, "Prince…" said Zephyr and Firewalker.

"Zephyr, Firewalker!" I said, "Where have you been!?"

"Ha ha! It's nice to see you again too, sorry for the spook," Zephyr grinned,

"Yeah, Zephyr wanted to see if you would be scared," Firewalker said,

"Well, I wasn't scared one bit…" I smirked,

"I know, you brave little man," Zephyr joked, "I'm sorry, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Zephyr," She said as she looked at Light, "And this is my brother Firewalker."

"It's such an honor to meet you…" Light bowed,

"You don't have to bow, anyway, we came to see how Draganta's doing with all this babysitting stuff…do you know where he is?"

"He should be at Moises' home, oh, and can you bring this back to Moises?" I said giving Zephyr the book.

"No problem, come on Firewalker, bye you two!"

"Bye!" I waved good bye, so did, Light. "Ok, now that that's over with, I better start reading my script…"

"I already chapter one, I still need to read chapter 2…"

"Already ahead of me are you? We'll see about that!" I said taking out my script from my backpack. I started reading chapter one, it seemed so weird though…this script was very weird…it first starts at a village where a women is lonely with raged clothes as she carries a basket filled with fruit. Then finds a man wondering around, he hides his face with a hood so know one can see that it was the prince. The prince sees the woman who looks nice to him. She was and she was also beautiful to him. She didn't know though, and he takes her to a hill at night as the silk white moon shines over them…

_**Moises' POV**_

**M**e and Draganta saw that the dragon head stopped moving as it stopped next to the picture of my cave. It started to glow. "This keeps getting weirder…"

"Moises do you know anything else about these things?"

"Only one more thing…they say if you trap a soul in here, it is the opposite. It can only talk to it's opposite…so if there still alive, then there opposite in this world is also alive…"

"So…we have nothing to fear…right? If it's not ours, or the kids, were fine…"

"No…it's coming for some one, that's why it stopped, because it already found them!"

"But who!?"

"One thing for sure it's not us! We have to get the others back!" I said leaving in a rush. Crystal was outside of Moises' cave playing with her teddy bear. I ran past her as Draganta told her to get in. I searched for Diamond and Light as I saw Zephyr and Firewalker!

"Zephyr, Firewalker, I need your help! Have you seen Diamond and Light?"

"I saw Diamond," Zephyr said,

"But who's Light?" Firewalker asked,

"She's Diamond's friend,"

"Oh yeah, there over there" Zephyr said as she pointed back.

"Thanks!" I said running that way. I saw Diamond and Crystal between two trees. "YOU TWO COME WITH ME!" I said,

"What's wrong Moises?"

"Just come on!" I said as I picked the two up and flew back to me cave. There was Draganta and Crystal waiting for me. Zephyr and Firewalker were inside looking at the map. I walked in as I dropped down the two.

_**POV End**_

"**W**hat's wrong?" I asked as Moises looked at the map again. I looked as well, that I saw a dragon's head stop glowing and moving to Moises' cave. Then within seconds, it stopped in Moises' cave. I sat down as I was confused. Then I blinked and when I opened them, everything turned grey again as everyone stopped moving! "Diamond, Diamond, Diamond rain…" I heard again…I looked behind as I saw a figure. It was all shadowy so I couldn't see who it was. It was the same height as me so I guessed it was only six to. "Diamond…"

"How do you know my name!?"

"Why wouldn't I know…?

"Who are you?"

"The names not important…I only want one thing from you…and one thing only…so I prefer you hand it over…"

"Hand what over?"

"Don't play dumb with me! Give me it!"

"But I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I said give me—" Just then, another figure but looked taller and had fingers. It was obviously that it could be a human.

"Leave…" It said,

"I don't have to listen to you!" The shadow said,

"I would if I where you…"

"You did somehow seem to get in here…I don't know how you did that, but I'll be happy to get ride of you…"

"How can you if it's impossible…?"

"I'll show you impossible…"

"Diamond…don't be afraid…you have to fight it…"

"Fight what!? What's going on!?"

"Diamond, just hand it over!" The shadow growled,

"Look, I have nothing! I don't know what you want! Just leave me alone!"

"Diamond, listen to me, you are in danger, I'm here to help you…" The figure said,

"No…LIAR! I'm tired of this! Why are you all here!? Why is everyone frozen!? Why am I talking to you!?"

"…I thought…you where…Diamond…."

"I am Diamond!"

"No…not what I see…remember…"

"Remember what?"

"Just think Diamond…who am I? Who are you…what…are you…?"

"Those words, there…from my dreams…"

"It's me…Moy…"

"Your not real…YOUR NOT REAL! YOU'RE ONLY A DREAM!"

"You here that…a dream…" The shadow repeated. "Now Diamond, I'm your friend right?"

"NO! NONE OF YOU! And if you where Moy…from my dreams…why…did you leave…?"

"…I'm sorry…I had to…"

"You left…you where my friend…but instead you left…I was alone…"

"I had to…if not…I…"

"I first dreamt you when I was…just a hatchling…"

"I know…I know how you feel…I was your only friend…and you where my…only friend…don't think I don't feel the same…"

"Can we forget about the reunion!?" The shadow said as looked at me. "Give me—" He said as he felt a surge of pain. The Figure from my dreams, Moy, he had grabbed him.

"I won't let you,"

"Don't think this my only chance…I'll have it…and if I don't then I'll go with plan B!" The Shadow said as he vanished. Moy vanished as well. I closed my eyes as I opened them again, everything was in color again. I saw Moises looking over the map as he saw that the dragons head vanished.

"It's gone…" Moises said as he saw his cave vanish as well.

"Diamond, what are they talking about?" Light asked,

"I don't know," I replied back,

"What's wrong?" Zephyr asked,

"It's…nothing…" Moises said back, _Why didn't anything happen? _He thought,

"Well, Draganta, you're a guy right?"

"What does it look like?"

'Well, how do you get a guy to notice you?"

"Who is it?"

"Just someone…"

"Really, I thought it started with an 'F'" Firewalker grinned,

"Other then Flame, or your brother…?" Draganta said,

"Ok, so what if it's Flame, all I asked was if you know how to get a guys attention…"

"Well for Flame for instance, just look pretty…then you'll get Flames attention, but the thing is, don't talk sweet talk, do that, you ruin it. Just get him to talk to you. Once you got him, go somewhere where you know both of you will have a good time at"

"That's all?"

"Well, for Flame yeah…"

I walked outside as I felt a chilly breeze pass by. Light walked outside with me as she looked at me. I looked back, seeing that she was calm. She saw that I wasn't. I felt so terrible…I don't know what it is…but every time I look at Light, I feel…as if I had…died…like…in my dreams…I have no soul, but I do here…or…do I?

In my dreams…I see…terrible things…it's just…scary…that…I see it…alone, surrounded, but I still believed, I believed…that he would come…

"Moy…" I said, "…who…am I…?"

_

* * *

_**S.P.: Ok, this chapters done! (Sees Draganta walk in from one screen) Hey there buddy! (waves hello) No hard feeling, eh buddy?**

**Draganta: Yeah, no hard feelings...**

**S.P.: Great! (Walks one way as Draganta pulls out a sniper and shoots me)**

**Draganta: Starting now...**


	11. Daniel

_**Day 3 (Night)**_

_**Diamond's POV**_

**I **had a dream, I was three, and Moy was next to me. He was a human. I've never seen a human before, but it seems…that I imagined one…it was weird…scary to see that I made him…but in the dream we where running…for some reason we where. Then I saw him with sorrow eyes, sitting down. I walked up to him, asking if he wanted to play a game, he refused and walked away. I followed, asking what's wrong…he didn't reply…he kept walking turning away from me. He finally spoke, saying that he'll miss me. I didn't know why, but then he disappeared…I was alone. I was scared, that's when I saw what was scary to me. I saw a door…a big black door with many pictures. I felt as if…it was calling me…I walked over to the door, but I couldn't touch it…something repelled me to. That's when I woke up. But in this dream, I was once again in front of the door, six years old, and my original age. Now I could touch the door, nothing repelled me. I grabbed the handle as I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a black figure. It was shaped as Moy. "Diamond, don't open the door!" He said. I didn't listen to him. I thought he was a friend…friends don't leave each other in tough situations. I was in a tough one because he was my only friend! I opened the door as I saw that it was only darkness. I walked inside as I heard screeches. I backed up a little as I turned around to get out, but the door was closing! I started to run, but I couldn't move from my place!

The door shut, and I was in darkness. I felt scared, I don't know what will happen, I couldn't see anything. That's when I felt my life splitting apart. I felt as if something was coming out of me…I felt it dispatch itself from me as I closed my eyes. I couldn't move…I was stunned…I opened my eyes, seeing that I was awake now. I was inside my cave, Sweating. I took a deep breath and sighed. I went back to sleep as I kept thinking of my dream. I fell asleep as I was in my dream again, then I saw a black figure. That's when I saw that he was wearing all black. Black cape, light black shirt, and black baggy pants. He was a human just like Moy. Then he disappeared as everything turned dark. I heard Moy's voice, "Diamond…you asked who you where…I told you once…you're a prince, but now I know…that you really want to know…"

"Who am I Moy?"

"I can't tell you…I'm just can't stay long…but you can find me…I know you can…"

"What was that door…? Why didn't you want me to open it?"

"Terrible things live in that door…now that you opened it…your soul is free…"

"My soul…?"

"The other you…is free…"

"The…other me…?"

"The shadow from yesterday…he was your opposite…and now he's free…"

"Is he bad?"

"Yes…he's your opposite…"

"Then how do I stop him?"

"I'm sorry…but I must go…"

"But…can't you…stay?"

"I'm sorry that I left…but I had to…remember…"

_**Morning/POV End**_

**(A/N: Now back to Crystal!)**

**I**t was morning, what a drag…I had to go to school today. I got up and headed outside for some fresh air. Diamond was already awake as I passed by him as he kept reading that book. He didn't like much the cold air in the morning so he sat at the entrance of the cave. I saw daddy talking with Draganta. I sneaked behind a tree as I over heard what they were saying.

"A tracking device?" My daddy said,

"I know it's weird, but Moises can explain later, right now he found something on the map that concerns both of us, and it might worry you to." Draganta said,

"Is Moises home?"

"Yeah, he said that we better hurry, he said that it's going to snow…"

"Snow…? I guess that's why it's getting colder outside everyday…"

"I guess, but come on…" Draganta said as him and my daddy left. I followed them but got stopped from this human! He had just appeared in front of me! He had on a blue cape and sky blue pants, and a blue shirt. He also had a piece of white long clothe tied around his neck that dangled from his back. He didn't say anything nor smile. He only frowned at me and he spoke.

"Don't follow…" It said.

"Why not…?" I asked,

"This has no concern against you…"

"But can't I know?"

"Don't follow…" He said as he had vanished. It was scary; talking to a…well…a thing…I walked back inside and got ready. I saw Diamond chanting as aura had formed around him. His backpack had been lifted from its place and was above him. He stopped as he lifted his hand up his eyes closed. The aura stopped and his backpack fell into his paw.

"Lucky…" I scoffed. Diamond just snickered at me. He had left as I walked up to my mommy as she was just putting my script on the table. "What you doing?"

"Just organizing…I read your script, the play sounds some how familiar…"

"Well, it might to you…"

"Who are you playing?"

"Some fairy that helps Sheik rescue Fortune from the clutches of Drakola…"

"'The Love Story'! I remember now! I was fortune and your father was Sheik…I remember the ending, feeling Blizzard's grasp around me…"

"Ok, mom, there's a six year old here, keep it low on the romance…"

"Sorry dear, I guess I got carried away…"

"How…? I mean the story is boring…"

"Not for me…at the ending…that's when I fell in love with your father…instead of having just a crush…"

"Oh, please, just because someone saves you mean you fall in love with a person…?"

"Oh he didn't just rescue me, in the ending your suppose to share a kiss…" She said as I spit out some crackers.

"OH SNAP! I have to tell Diamond!" I yelled,

"Where did you get crackers?"

"I found them…"

"Where…?"

"In Diamonds sack of crackers…" I said pulling out a sack that had a label saying, 'Crackers'."

"Well, you should be heading to school...and don't forget your script…"

"I won't!" I said leaving.

_**40 seconds later**_

**I **walk back in as I grab my script from the table as my mom looks at me. "Heh heh…how did that happen?" I said chuckling nervously,

"Uh huh…" She said as I left.

_**At school**_

**A**t school, I walked inside my class room. I saw Diamond talking with Light. Next to her was a orange dragon with gold horns, and gold underbelly. I walked over to Diamond remembering what I needed to tell him.

"Oh, Crystal," Light said, "I want you to meet my boyfriend, Daniel…"

"Hey there Daniel, uh, can you excuse me and my brother for a second…?"

"Sure…"

"Thanks…" I said grabbing Diamond and walking away from Light.

"What's the matter with you? It's like you're scared of Light…"

"I'm scared for you Dumbo! You know the play right?"

"What about it…?"

"Well, I was talking with mom, and she said the play was called, 'the Love Story', and she said she played as Fortune and dad as Sheik!"

"And…?"

"In the ending you have to—" I said grabbing Diamond by his shoulders but before I could even say the last words the bell rang and Mrs. Din walked inside. I ran to my seat not wanting to get in trouble. So did everyone else. "Damn it!' I mumbled to myself…

(A/N: Ok, yada yada yada, blah blah blah, ok now where at recess!)

I ran over to Diamond as he was talking with Light, yet again…As I got there, light was talking about her and Daniels relationship. "Me and Daniel have been dating for over a year…" She said,

"So Daniel," Diamond started, "How did you meet Light?"

"Well," Daniel said, "We found each other on…uhh…on Silk Moon hill!" He said,

"I've heard of that place, if you look at the moon at night and see a heart on the moon you two are meant for each other. Did you two see the heart…?"

"Uhh well…" Light started, "We meat each other in the morning, so we couldn't see…"

"Oh, hey how about we go tonight?"

"Oh, I got to go somewhere…"

"Ohh…well maybe soon…"

"Sure!"

"Diamond…" I whispered,

"What you need Crystal…?"

"I need to tell you something…"

"Oh yeah, what was the thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Look..." I said pulling him away from Light. "At the end of the play you have to—" And before I could say anything else, Mrs. Din had called us in for rehearsal…"

"Well, tell me inside, ok Crystal?"

"Sure…" I sighed…

_**Light's POV**_

**A**s Diamond and Crystal left, I sighed as I started to talk to Daniel. "that was a close one…"

"Yeah, I thought Diamond would find out that where not dating…"

"Ok, I promised you 50 gems and you promised me to keep this secret between you and me, and to be my boyfriend until the right time…"

"Can I go now?" Daniel asked,

"Sure, just remember what I said! Don't tell anyone!" I glared.

"Gees, don't worry, I had no idea that _you _would have a crush on Diamond…"

"Oh shut up!" I growled as Daniel chuckled leaving. I crossed my arms as I frowned. I felt so terrible doing this…lying to Diamond and all…now by the time the end of the school year, everyone will know about me and Daniel which isn't real…but somewhere inside me, I feel as if…everything was going to be alright…

* * *

**S.P.:** **Ok everyone, I wanted to tell you all that starting Saturday, I won't be able to put up chapters much since my cousins are moving in for a whole year, and there too much about Myspace. and even though I'm a male and my cousins are females I'm REALLY scared of them when thy strtat fighting...and believe me, everyone will be fighting over the computer, so once my Laptop gets fixed, I'll be able to send as many chapters as possible!**

**Diamond: Hmm...I read this chapter and says I have to kiss Light...**

**S.P.: And your point?**

**Diamond: I'm only six, and Light is a friend...**

**S.P.: Uhhg...Scarlet O Hare, please explain...**

**Scarlet O Hare: Certianly, Diamond is like Blizzard and Light is like Claudia. Since Claudia has a crush on Blizzard, Light has a crush on Diamond. And during TWD 1, Blizzard did feel something about Claudia, so Diamond has something for Light. There for, Diamond and Light are just like Blizzard and Claudia...**

**Diamond: So you saying I'm going to have kids...**

**Scarlet O Hare: No, I'm saying you and Light are meant for each other you idiot!**

**Diamond: But if I'm like Blizzard, and Light is like Claudia, that means I'm going to have kids with Light...which by the way, uhh Shadow...WHY!!!!!???? **

**S.P.: Hey, I'm not putting that stuff on! So don't worry! Besides, everyone will be hating me if Spyro dies...since...he's a grandfather and all...and...he's a star...**

**Diamond: well folks, while I go kill Shadow, Review and remember, don't leave any flames! No really, have you seen these flame plushies! THERE REALLY ANNOYING! **


	12. The School Fight part 1 of 2

**A**s everyone got into there costume, I walked backstage to look for Diamond. Diamond was wearing a dark blue cape with a blue hat. "Diamond!" I called out as I ran over to him. He saw my costume as he started to giggle. I was wearing a white robe with fake wings and a wand in my paw. I also had a halo over my head. "Oh shut up! I need to tell you something!"

"What is it Crystal…?"

"Before anything interrupts me, I need to tell you that you have to—" I said as I was cut off by our teacher,

"Class, we'll be starting from chapter one, so get in your places!"

"DAMN IT!" I said as Diamond left. I walked over to the audience place as everyone else was on stage. Obviously I don't come in until later on…

_**Rehearsal over**_

_**(A/N: Note I won't be righting the play until the opening night)**_

**I **got out of my costume and rushed to look for Diamond. I found him as he was talking with, Light. I walked over to them as Light talked, "Did you read chapter 3?" Light asked,

"Yup, I also read chapter 4…"

"Guess what I heard!" Light whispered,

"What?"

"You know Mrs. Din asked the other class to look for someone to play Drakola?"

"Yeah,"

"I heard, Jenny was playing as Drakola!"

"Jenny!?" I said, "But she isn't a guy!"

"They said it didn't matter…"

"Well, I guess I'll be fighting Jenny…"

"That's great, now Diamond I REALLY, need to talk to you!" I said,

"What is it?"

"Uhh…privately…?"

"Oh, sure…one sec' Light…" Diamond said as we moved away from Light.

"Ok, look, before anything else disturbs me again, I need to tell you that in the ending you have to…well…don't go crazy…but you have to…kiss…Light…"

"I know…"

"YOU DO!?"

"Sure, I already read chapter 3…"

"You kiss her that early!?"

"The book only has four chapters Crystal! The Fourth one is when me and Light get married…"

"And your fine with it!?"

"Yeah…I mean Mrs. Din said it was best to have a real prince as the prince or it will just seem so weird…"

"Yeah I guess…but I mean…you two are friends!"

"A kiss doesn't mean anything if it's all fake…"

"OH! So your going to fake it!?"

"Actually, it has to be real…"

"So…"

"The kiss isn't for real! It's just part of the play…"

"Well then, I owe David an apology…"

"What for?"

"Oh, I didn't get to tell you sooner and I really ticked off, so you can imagine what I did to him…"

"And I'm glad I'm not him…" Diamond said walking back over to Light.

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**A**s me and Draganta got to Moises' cave, it started to snow. I walked inside as I saw Moises looking at the map Draganta had brought. "What you two need?" I asked,

"BLIZZARD, good you're here!" Moises said as he smiled at me. But he stayed at his spot. "Me and Draganta had found out something that you might want to look at…" Moises said as he frowned. I walked over to the table as Moises lay down the map. I looked at the map. That's when I saw something frightening! I saw Diamond's face on the map! And on another side I saw a Face but was blocked from the darkness of it's hood it kept on. It moved around in one direction to another.

"Why…why is Diamond on here?"

"That's what we couldn't find out…" Draganta said,

"When did this happen?"

"Just today…I saw the map glow and when I opened it; Diamond's face was on there…"

"Why do you think this happened?"

"This map is the opposite of the soul…then it's either Diamond's soul that were tracking, or his other soul…"

"Other…?"

"Everyone has a dark side…and some have a bright side…and some have non…some have both…Diamond…he has both…he got his bright one to leave…and now he got his dark one out…"

"So what…he's a no body?"

"He's a somebody…he just doesn't have anything with him…he can't feel happiness…or hatred…he's just…normal…dull…he has no emotion except sadness…"

"Well…are you saying now…that this map captured Diamond from the past…!?"

"Something like that…the Diamond we know…is the real Diamond…but from the past…was another…"

"Another…?"

"Two Diamonds…now that he let both Bright and Darkness free, this map can be representing…any one of them…"

"Well…which one do you think it is…?"

"I think it's the dark one…"

"What about you Draganta…?"

"Why ask me…? I pay no attention to these things…but if you must know…I think it also is the darkness…that…or Diamond…"

"Why do you think Diamond…?"

"His soul was sealed in…and now he let it out, just like his bright one…why would we be following a soul…we should be following what is important…a non soul dragon…Diamond…" I sighed as I agreed with Draganta.

"My own son…no soul…?"

"It's ok Blizzard…" Moises said comforting me, "Having no soul may be terrible…but others there to help them out…that's what he needs…"

"Moises…you…know lots of words…why do you only choose to speak in these kinds of situations…?" I asked as Moises didn't speak,

"…I told you my story…I help out where I can…I wish for everyone to live in peace…harmony…but for my parents…they had no peace…they couldn't even live once with a peaceful life because of MOLTEN!" He growled as tears formed into his eyes, "My mother died because of him! AND SO DID MY FATHER!"

"Molten's gone now…we won't have to face with him any more…"

"I know…but…I feel as if he still hasn't learned his lesson…"

"What lesson is there…?" Draganta spoke, "He killed innocent people and killed what meant to you badly…"

"What happened to Jessica?" I asked,

"Oh her…she said she went to discover for what she says…'The Lost Ruins'"

"'The lost Ruins'?" Draganta asked, "Isn't that where they said the lost souls wonder…?"

"That's what they say; now she wants to know if it's true…"

"Moises…would you mine asking Jessica if she finds anything, tell me…like if she finds out that it is true…that souls wonder on in the ruins…" I asked,

"No Problem! But first, I need to know what this marker is…" Moises said looking at the hooded picture…

_**POV End**_

**I **followed Diamond over to Light as she was waiting for us. "So…what did you need to talk about…?"

"Just something…" I said,

"About chapter 3, that's all…" Diamond said,

"Why, is there something bad in it?"

"No…"

"Oh, ok, well, I guess we better be heading to lunch!" Light said as she left. Diamond followed as I did as well. When we made it to the cafeteria, we were blocked by no other than Jenny her self…

"Diamond, Light, I got a nose to pick with you two!" She growled,

"What is it…?" Diamond asked annoyed.

"Lemonade…?" She asked holding out two glasses of Lemonade.

"No thanks…" Diamond said

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust you to give me free lemonade…" Light said back,

"Well the, you can forget about my offer, although, Diamond, you think you're so tough…? How about a quick match outside, 3:00 pm…?"

"What for…?"

"From that day you thought you can protect Light by pushing me to the ground, yeah right! You'll have to do more then that to stop me!"

"Alright then…if I win, you will leave Light and everyone else alone…if you win, I'll be your punching bag for the rest of the year…deal…?"

"You got yourself a deal!" Jenny said shaking Diamonds paw. _Jenny seems different…_I thought, _why is it that she looks different? She seems different…but why? What the weird thing was…she looks familiar…like some one we know…not as a friend…like an enemy to my dad and mom…_

As Jenny left, Diamond grinned. "Who does she think she is?" Light asked,

"I don't know…" I said, "Diamond…are you sure you want to go through this? I mean…if you win…you just beat up a girl! If you lose, you got beaten BY a girl!"

"Don't worry, I won't lose…Draganta and Moises had taught me best…"

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Remember those days I've left home to go visit Draganta and Moises?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…actually I was practicing how to fight…using magic and power…"

"You think you can beat her?" Light asked,

"I'm sure I can, but something seems different about her…"

"I know I saw that too…" I said,

"She might be a challenge for me…I just hope…"

* * *

**Diamond: I just got a few words to say...umm..where should I start...oh yes...ok...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? I HAVE TO BEAT UP JENNY!? SHADOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**S.P.: What can I say? I'm a kid with lot's of suprises...**

**Draganta: (Pokes head from one side of the screnn) So...is it safe...?**

**S.P.: YUP! We made the truce...and now there is no harm here!**

**Draganta: How do I know I can still trust you...?**

**S.P.: Good idea, let's do that trust excersice, you fall and I catch you...**

**Draganta: Ok...(Stands straight as he falls back as I get ready to catch him. DING DONG!)**

**S.P.: OH! PIZZA'S HERE! ( Runs to the door as Draganta falls down) oh yeah...I forgot...hey you want a slice?**

**Draganta: Why not...? (Gets up as he rushes to get a slice) **

**Crystal: What you guys eating? (walks behind them)**

**S.P.: NOTHING! (Hides box of Pizza behind our backs. Wisperes to Draganta, "Don't let her see the box, she goes crazy if she sees pizza")**

**Crystal: YOU GUYS GOT PIZZA!? (Appears behind us as she grabbs the box) **

**S.P.: well...theres 10 bucks down the drain...well...it looks like it's the time of the day when we all gather around and sing a song..."Ohhhhhhhhhh, review, review, review, hope you have ennnnnnjjjjjoooooyyyyyeeeeeddd this CHAPTER!"**


	13. The School Fight part 2 of 2

**A**fter Lunch, me, Diamond, and Light went back to our class to start some more class work. And yes…it was boring…

_**Draganta's POV**_

**I **saw snow fall from the sky as I saw two certain dragons coming this way. When they came clear, it was Firewalker and his girl friend known as Lilandra. She has sapphire scales, crimson horns, and bonze underbelly. Her eyes where an ultramarine color. Same age as Firewalker. "What are you two doing here?" I asked,

"We wanted to see how you where!" Firewalker said,

"Well, I'm doing fine…so you can go now…unless there is another reason you came…?"

"Well…" Started Lilandra, "It started snowing…and it just seems so unnatural…I wanted to ask Moises what's making it snow…?"

"That's not easy to explain…" Moises said,

"Why not…?'

"It's snowing because something unnatural is doing this. There trying to slow us down…"

"Why would they want to do that?"

"Because…they don't want us to find the next piece to this map…"

"Are you sure you looked everywhere?" Firewalker asked,

"Not every where…" I said, "There are some places we don't know, some we do…some…that just won't even show up…we looked everywhere we can, but no sign of the next piece…"

"Can't it track the next piece; it has to have a starting point…"

"The ending point was at the school…" Moises sighed,

"What if…it's not hiding…?"

"What are you saying?" I asked,

"I'm saying…what if you're looking for someone that holds the map…?"

"Who would be holding the map…?" I said, "Like an elementary kid would hold it…"

"I think he's on to something…" Moises said,

"Huh?"

"This map is trying to help us find it…because…" Moises stopped for a second as he looked at all of us, "…Diamond has it…"

"DIAMOND!?" I said, "Why would he have it!?"

"Diamonds the only person it's connecting to…so Diamond has it…"

"_**I wouldn't say that if I where you…" **_A voice said. I looked around to see who it was, but it was no one, _**"Your right Moises…he does have the map…but you'll never get it…not while I'm here…"**_

"WHO IS THAT!?" I growled,

"_**No one you should care about…I'm only here for one reason and one reason only..."**_

"What do you want…?"

"_**Hm, hm…I don't need anything from you…but if I need to stop you from getting that map…then let it be…" **_It said as a veil had covered Moises' cave. Everyone was trapped inside. Then we saw a figure outside Moises' cave. It was a human…he had white hair, a black cape, light black shirt, and black baggy pants. Around his neck was a necklace almost shaped like a cross? It was a crystal blue color. _**"Hm, hm…enjoy your stay…commander…!" **_He said as a black portal appeared next to him. Then came out a kind of Lizard. He had a cape and had a staff which was also a sword.

"Yes Master…?"

"_**Find Diamond…and kill him…" **_He said as he vanished.

"As you wish…" The Lizard said as he walked away.

_**POV End**_

**A**fter school, it was 3:00 pm. We where outside school waiting for Jenny. When she came out, she was grinning.

"What's with the grin?" Diamond asked,

"Nothing, just smiling knowing that you're going to be humiliated in front of the whole school…" She said as thousands of other kids went around Diamond and Jenny.

"Hope your ready!" I said getting into my stance,

"I've been ready!" She said as she got into her stance. In two seconds Jenny pounced at Diamond.

_**Diamonds POV**_

I dodged her move as I jumped into the air and flipped over Jenny landing behind her. "What's wrong…afraid…?" Jenny mocked.

"Grrr!" I swift my tail at her as it only pushed her. She jumped at me as we both fell rolling on the ground. I pushed her off as I got up. She was getting angry, that's when I saw her face. It was not hers…

"Come on!? YOU AFRIAD I MIGHT HURT YOU!?" Jenny growled,

"You're not Jenny..." I said,

"So you see…" She said as she lunged at me. I dodged her attack as I stayed put.

"Just who are you!?"

"I'm Jenny…what does it look like!?" She said lunging at me again. I jumped into the air dodging her move again.

"Light, has Jenny always been this evil!?" I asked,

"No…she was nice, but then one day she was being mean, and the more she kept it up, the more evil she got…"

"No wonder!" I said dodging her other attack.

"Why do you ask?"

"You'll see in just a minute…" I said hopping onto Jenny's back. I grabbed her as I lifted her up and threw her to the ground. Everyone was shocked seeing me throw a girl.

"YOU JUST THREW A GIRL!" A girl said.

"Not what I see!" I said as I started chanting. A black aura appeared around me as a black aura formed around Jenny. It lifted her up as she twitched in pain.

"STOP IT!" Jenny whined, "STOP IT!" Then something frightened everyone, Jenny's voice turned deep! "STOP IT!" She yelled in a deep guy voice.

"UNSPELL!" I yelled as Jenny fell and a green smoke came out of Jenny's mouth. It went on the ground as it formed into a dragon. It was panting as it glared at me. A green dragon named…and people get ready…named…'Swamp'…

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter...but now you know what's going on! I hope...**

**Draganta: Well, while me and Shadow are making Diamonds cake, review and remember, don't leave any Flame plushies! Say Shadow, why we making this cake again?**

**S.P.: Because! It's Diamonds birthday!**

**Draganta: I thought you just thought of him a month ago...?**

**S.P.: Diamond doesn't know that! So be quiet or he'll hear us! **

**Draganta: Yeah...well I better go...**

**S.P.: Oh, don't forget to send the invites! (Draganta slams the door) Well folks, looks like Draganta left, hope you all have a merry christmas, and happy Hanukah! **

**Draganta: (Walks back in) IT'S NOT CHRISTMAS OR HANUKAH YOU IDIOT!**

**S.P.: Well then, you can forget about your present I got you!**

**Draganta: I mean, merry christmas! NOW GIVE ME MY PRESENT! **

**S.P.: ok, ok, ok, I got you this! (Gives Draganta a box as he rips it open)**

**Draganta: A Flame plushie...**

**S.P.: And I got Scarlet O Hare, 20 bucks! **

**Scarlet O Hare: WOHO! A TWENTY! **

**S.P.: Don't worry Draganta I didn't just get you a Flame plushie...I also got you this! (Gives Draganta a gift card to any starbucks)**

**Scarlet O Hare: Hey I got an idea! Let's got get some HOT CHOCOLATE! **

**S.P.: BRILLIANT! I'll finish the cake later! **

**Draganta: Let me guess...where using my starbucks gift card...?**

**S.P.: It's like he read my mind...**


	14. A voice

_**Diamonds POV (Continue)**_

"**S**wamp, I knew it!" I growled,

"You little brat!"

"Why did you do this!?"

"I guess I could tell you…" Swamp said as everyone was frightened to see that Swamp was inside Jenny. "When your father killed my master, I took vengeance…my daughter…Jenny…was a sweet girl, when I had told her about fighting, she denied. She had declined everything. She didn't want to be evil, she wanted to be sweet…to have lots of friends…all of it was stupid…I took over Jenny, and made her evil. Everyone believed it…but you…somehow you knew…"

"But that doesn't explain the things with me!"

"I may have made Jenny evil…but not enough for me to control her. I was trapped inside her knowing that she can only be evil to mock you…to mock these dragons…"

"So I freed you…"

"Yes…and I'll thank you…by killing you!" Swamp growled as he got up. I got ready, as he glared at me.

"Diamond!" Light yelled,

"Everyone, get away from here!" I shouted,

"I'm not leaving!" Crystal and Light said in unique. But everyone just cowardly ran away.

"Now I'll show you what real pain…"

"I don't think so…" I said as he lunged at me. I swiftly went in the air and horn dived at him. I hit as he hit with his tail. Crystal helped to as she threw big rocks. Light also threw some rocks at him. That's when Swamp got ticked off. He casted a spell as a black aura went around him. He got ready for a super charged attack. I got ready to dodge it but what I had not expected was him to instantly appear behind me and throw me into the air with his horns. Swamp jumped into the air as he flipped around and shot his tail right at my stomach and I crashed down onto the ground. I couldn't move as I was stunned.

"This was only the beginning kid…" Swamp started, "I'm sick of…and your father…" He said lifting his claw. "You're nothing but a coward…your weak…your nothing…" And that last word ringed in my head…nothing…nothing…nothing…IT MADE ME SNAP! "And you know what else…you're not real…" And that's when I saw…my father…in front of Molten…and Molten was laughing…he said…my father wasn't real…and that's what made me go ballistic! I closed my eyes and when I opened them…guess…they where BLOOD SHOT RED!

"I am real…I AM! IT'S NOT TRUE!" I growled as I got up and thrashed Swamp. Swamp was now in for it. I lunged at him as I got on his back. I lunged into the air as I closed my eyes…and when I opened them…they where black! I horn dived at Swamp again, but missing. I got up and blew a huge BLACK FIRE! It swallowed up Swamp as it friend him. He panted as smoke came out of him. He collapsed next to Jenny. That's when I heard a noise come from her.

"Daddy…?" She said seeing Swamp on the ground. "Daddy!? What's wrong!?" She said as she got up and shook Swamp. Swamp didn't move. "D-daddy…" She stuttered.

"No…" Light said as she looked at Diamond who had went back to normal and collapsed as well. She ran over to me as I was panting. I looked at Swamp, and then at Light.

Jenny started to cry as she kept getting her father to get up. A tear fell from her face and landed on Swamps cheek. A noise came from Swamp as the tear fell on him. He opened his eyes as he saw Jenny. "J-Jenny…?" Swamp stuttered,

"DADDY!" Jenny yelled happily as she hugged him.

"What's wrong…?"

"I thought you left me!" She cried.

"I would never leave you Jenny…you know that…"

"No…I don't…you where to much of a bossy the last time I remember…"

"I thought so two…but I can't remember anything else…" Swamp said getting up.

"What do you think just happened…?" Crystal asked,

"Maybe…from that last hit…he has forgotten everything…" I said, "He's probably back to normal…before he was possessed…" Swamp hugged jenny as Jenny hugged him back. He saw me on the ground and walked over to me.

"What's wrong Diamond…?" He asked,

"Nothing…" I said back,

"I'm sorry to ask…but…is there something that I have forgotten…?"

"No…sir…I would just think of the future…and forget about the past…"

"Your right…but…how did you get hurt…?"

"I don't know either; I guess…I tripped…"

"Well be careful next time…" Swamp chuckled, "Come on Jenny…" Swamp said leaving.

"So…swamp is back…?" Light asked,

"Yup…seems he is back…back with Jenny…" I sighed. I got up as I twitched in pain.

"I know a place where you can rest," Light said, "its also beautiful at night…Silk Moon Hill…there's even a small lake where you go for a swim…"

"Thanks…but I think I can manage…" I said as I collapsed again.

"It doesn't look like it!" Light giggled. "Come on, I'll show you the way…you want to come to Crystal?"

"No thanks…some one needs to tell mom and dad where Diamond went…" She laughed.

"Ok…" Light said as she and Diamond left…

_**POV End**_

**I **walked home as I kept thinking why Light had been acting so nice to Diamond lately…? Too nice…

_**Blizzard's POV**_

**K**nowing that I was trapped with Moises in the rest in his cave was horrible. Especially that some guy is trying to kill my son! "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I growled as I tried breaking the shield that kept me and the rest in. "Don't you dare touch Diamond!" I yelled as I kept trying.

"It's useless!" Draganta shouted at me, "Were stuck in here, like it or not!"

"But I can't! I have to stop him from killing Diamond!"

"Just forget it! He's probably already dead!" Draganta said as he had pierced through my heart.

"Don't you dare say that again!" I growled as I had pushed him to a wall.

"What else is there!? He probably is!"

"I know him! He won't give up that easily! He's a smart boy!"

"I know he's smart, but he's not tough enough!" Draganta said to me s I knew that it the truth. I moved away from Draganta as I sat down alone, thinking of Diamond.

"You didn't have to do that…" Moises said to Draganta,

"I'm sorry, but it's true…"

"We know it's true…can you just…stop it for once…?" Firewalker said.

"Alright…but I'm not lying about anything…Diamond is probably dead out there…and if he is…I'm sorry I said that Blizzard…"

"_**Blizzard…?" **_A voice said. It sounded kinder then before, _**"Oh thank goodness! I am sorry I didn't come sooner…"**_

"Who are you?" I asked,

"_**I'm sorry…but that's not very important. I can help you by destroying the shield that's blocking your way out…"**_

"Can you…?"

"_**Certainly…" **_It said as the shield began to vanish, _**"Now hurry before he comes again!" **_It said as me and the rest ran outside. I looked around and started running back to home. Everyone else saw me run as the map started to glow. Moises grabbed it then opened it. He saw that now Diamonds head was glowing…

_**POV End**_

I made it home as mommy was sleeping. I put down my backpack and walked over to her. I shook her as she started to wake up. "Crystal…? Where's your brother…?" She asked, as she yawned.

"He went with a friend…he'll be back…"

"Who did he go with—what's his name?"

"Her names Light…"

"Oh, a girl…?"

"Yeah…say where's daddy…?"

"I guess he's at Moises' or some where…" She said as daddy ran inside.

"Where's Diamond!?" He asked,

"What's wrong?" Asked mommy,

"I just need to know…"

"He went with his friend some where…"

"Uhhg…"

"Is something the matter?"

"No…nothing…I just need to know where he is…"

"I heard he went some where called Silk Moon hill…" I said,

"THANK YOU CRYSTAL!" He said kissing me as he left.

"What wrong with your father…?"

"I don't know…" I said back,

_**Light's POV**_

**A**s we made it to Silk Moon hill, Diamond had recovered a little on the way. It had already gotten a bit dark. The moon was out, but it still wasn't dark enough…"Here we are…" I said, as I showed Diamond all the white blossoms on one side and white roses on another side. On the middle was the lake that was shaped in a circle. The grass was healthy and the air was delicate as it had a hint of a wonderful aroma. As I saw Diamond smile, I thought it time…time to tell Diamond…even though it was only a few days…it seems as if it was years…but something kept me from telling him…and something wanted me to tell him…should I…or shouldn't I…? This is the perfect place! But…why does it feel that Diamond won't like me back…?

* * *

**S.P.: Ok, now that me and Draganta got everything settled, it's time to celebrate...(Drums playing) **

**Draganta: I wonder how Diamond will act when he find out...(Goes anxious)**

**S.P.: DRAGANTA'S PARTY! **

**Draganta: WHAT!? (Is REALLy suprised)**

**S.P.: Yeah well, since your a great story teller, and probably better then me, me and my Oc's...and Spyro...and Ember...and Flame...decided to make this party for you!**

**Draganta: Gee, I don't know what to say...**

**Diamond: just say thank you...**

**Draganta: Ok, THANK YOU ALL! **

**S.P.: No problem buddy! Now, I like a minute of your time to talk about the environment! Keep Review in the recycle bin, and throw away any flames in the trash bin! Hope you all have a great day! I know Draganta is...an by the way, keep Flame out of the flame bin...**


	15. UPDATE!

_**UPDATE!!!**_

_**NOTE I have made a website for the White Dragon (1, 2 & 3)**_

_**The web site is**_

**_w w w . f r e e w e b s . c o m / t h e w h i t e d r a g o n 1 2 3 _**

**_(NO SPACES!)_**

_**Note that I am still working on the website, so the fanfic won't have all the chapters just yet…**_

**_There will also be more then that, I will even put some of my work on, and I can even put some fan art that you made on! You don't have to, but if you want I will. I'll make sure to put your name on the work!_**

**_I made the website because if I ever delete the stories, I'll put it up on the website. Hope you all have a great day!_**


	16. Broken Love

_**Diamond's POV**_

**I**t was so peaceful where Light took me…why would she bring me here? I walked over to the lake and looked at it. It was so peaceful…the water…calm…not one ripple…not yet. Light had walked up behind me and pushed into the water which made a huge SPLASH! I rose up to the surface as I saw, Light giggling. Her giggling made me feel weird…I felt another feeling…a weird one to. I got up as I was dripping wet. I walked behind her waiting for her to open her eyes from all the laughter. When she stopped laughing, she opened her eyes as she looked around for me. She walked up closer to the water and looked in it to see if I was there. When she did I pushed her in! I started laughing as she rose up. She saw me laughing as she grabbed my arm and pulled me in back into the water. Now we where both laughing! When I opened my eyes I saw that it was night so quickly! The moon reflection appeared on the water as all the flowers began to shine a white powder. It rose up to the sky as I looked up. It was sparkling in the moon light as it fell on us.

I looked at Light to see her looking into the sky. I looked as well. There before my eyes flew a colorful comet! I smiled as I saw go. "Diamond…" Light said as I looked at her.

"Yeah…?"

"We've known each other for only a few days and…"

"You can tell me…I promise I'll understand if it's something horrible…"

"It's…it's not horrible…it's something else…"

"Is it about Daniel?"

"Yes! It…it is…"

"What is it? Did he try making a move or something?"

"WHY WOULD I LET HIM!?" She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No…you see Diamond…me and Daniel…well…he's…not…" Light was silent for a second as she saw the moonlight. She was looking closely at it.

_**Light's POV**_

**I **looked at the moon as I saw the there wasn't a heart…I thought of just quitting. With out that heart Diamond said about…there not meant for each other. And with that I started to cry. Diamond heard me cry as he swam over to me. I tried to look away as he kept swimming over to my face to talk to me. I closed my eyes as I swam underwater. This time Diamond didn't follow. He just stayed there. I opened my eyes to see where I was going, that's when I gasped! Underwater, was a crater…a white crater that shined in the moonlight! In it, I saw a heart. I looked at the moon as no heart appeared but appeared here! I smiled as I swam back up. Diamond was out of the water as he was sitting next to a tree that had white blossoms from afar the lake. I walked up to him as he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" Diamond said, "If I said something to hurt you…"

"It's not that…it's…that…Daniel…isn't my…boyfriend…"

"He's not…?"

"No…I did it…because…"

"Because what?"

"I wanted to make someone jealous…"

"Jealous…?"

"Yeah…so they would like me…"

"It never works…you might get them jealous…but you won't have them…they'll try to get you jealous back…"

_So…he's saying he doesn't like, huh? _I thought,

"You have to go give them time…" He said, "If it's to soon…you can lose them forever…"

"How do you know so much?"

"You know…I don't know…"

"I want to give him some time…but I just…want to tell him badly!"

"Then go…I'm sure he'll understand…"

"No….you just don't understand…"

"I can understand anything! Just talk to him…or did he move away? Die…?"

"No…neither…"

"Where is he?"

"He's right here…" I cried, "And…I want to tell him that I love him…that I lied about Daniel! Lying that I didn't like him! That I do!"

"Well—uhh…" Diamond stuttered as he backed away as I got closer,

"Ever since I met him I wanted to be with him!"

"Uhh…I mean—" Diamond kept stuttering. As he kept backing up.

"And that I'm sorry for ever even putting him up with anything…" I said walking away. Diamond only looked at me as I walked away. Now he knew…he knew how I felt…and now…only two more days until the play…and that's when…he has to kiss me…even knowing that he will…I just want to die…not even looking at him…and now…our friendship is over…

_**POV End/ Diamond's POV**_

**L**ight left as I thought about what she said. I felt terrible…that now she has no one. Not even a friend any more now that she told me how she felt…that's when I felt a cold breeze from behind. I then heard a voice.

"Diamond…" It said. I looked behind to see that it was Moy. He was wearing a blue cape and blue shirt and sky blue pants.

"Leave me alone Moy…"

"What a prince wishes…" Moy sighed, "What a prince gets…" I smiled as I left.

"Wait! Moy!" Diamond said as I reappeared in front of him.

"Be wise…don't let darkness devour you…heave these words Diamond…I may be gone…but I'm still here…" He said vanishing as a cross with many points on each side fell. It was a crystal blue color that shined. I picked it up and looked up at the sky. I closed my eyes as I looked at the cross that turned a dark blue. "I'm sorry Moy…" I said. "I'm sorry Light…for everything…" I said as I crushed the cross with my hands. "I'm sorry everyone!" I said as cried. That's when I saw a human with all black next to me. He had the same cross I crushed that was a darker blue.

"You made a right choice…" He said,

"Why is it…that it had to be me…?"

"Its destiny…you'll get over it!" He said patting my back and walking away.

"Who are you…?"

"You know me…when you where just a hatchling…you dreamt me…remember…? Say hello to your shadow soul…"

"My…what?"

"I'll cut this short…I am…'The Shadow Prince'…" he said as he grinned…

* * *

**S.P.: OK! I'm back with chapter 15! Now you all know who I am! I am Diamond's soul! WOHO! So...I'm evil...right? Oh well...I guess I'm not! But in the story I am! so wait...that means...**

**Draganta: OH SHUT UP!!! YOUR ANOYING ME! **

**Scarlet O Hare: Not very...**

**S.P.: How about I take you to out to eat? Then will you be happy? (Draganta and Scarlet think about it)**

**Both: Sure why not...**

**S.P.: good...now everyone, while I take Draganta and Scarlet O Hare to eat, remember...Review, and don't leave Flame plushies! **

**Scarlet O Hare: Where we going?**

**S.P.: Oh, you'll see...you'll both see...(Laughs a evilly)**

**5 minutes later**

**S.P.: Well here we are! (Stands in front of Chuck 'E Cheeses)**

**Draganta: Uhh...Shadow...**

**Scarlet O Hare: Your kidding right...?**

**40 seconds later**

**Draganta: Woho! (Draganta and rest rides on very small merry-go-round. Then slides down the slide and play in the ball pit!)**

**S.P.: Man was that lame...**

**Draganta: Yup...**

**Scarlet O Hare: I thought it was ok...(Looks at Scarlet as she holds a cotton candy and eats it slowly)**

**All: THAT WAS THE BEST!!!!**


	17. The Play part 1 of 4

_**Day 4 (Night)**_

**(A/N: Diamond's day!)**

**I **woke up in the middle of the night still thinking about what I've done…and how, Light will be at school. I thought of avoiding her tomorrow…and then, when Friday comes by I'll try to talk to her…but Friday…is the school play, huh? During the play, I'll talk to her…I know I can! It's the perfect chance! But…what if…"Uhhg…all this thinking is getting annoying…" I whispered as I looked outside which was still snowing. I got up and went outside as I grabbed my blue cape. It didn't feel so cold…so I kept walking. I walked through snowy trees, and caves, and homes with snow. I saw inside families snuggled up together. I passed a cave as I took one glance at it. But then stopped in my tracks! I walked backwards as I saw, Light. She was shivering as there was no one with her. She had nothing to keep her warm. I walked into her home as I took off my cape and put it over her. I walked outside as I looked back at her as she had stopped shivering.

"Goodnight Light…you won't be seeing me for awhile…or even ever…" I said as a tear fell from my face. I ran off north to get away from this place! I kept running as I looked back. I saw nothing and stopped running. I sighed as I saw now where I was…I saw pure snow. No trees…no bushes…no homes…no clouds.

"Where am I?" I said looking around.

"So…you came…" I heard as I looked back. It was The Shadow Prince. "I thought you where going to stay home with that big wimp…what's his name again…? Oh yeah, Moy…"

"Hey! He's not a wimp!"

"That doesn't matter now…you'll be in my responsibility…"

"It doesn't matter now…"

"Oh, is the little Diamond going to miss his girlfriend..?" Shadow said in a sweet baby tone.

"Shut up!"

"Oh please…anyone stupid can see it…"

"That's because you're my soul!"

"Your shadow soul…"

"If you're my shadow soul…who's my other soul…?"

"Uhhg…Moy…he's your bright soul…'The Light Prince'. Such a loser…"

"HE'S NOT A LOSER!"

"What ever…so…you going with the deal…or not…"

"Yes…as long as you leave everyone else alone…"

"Ok…just sign the contract…" He said as he snapped his fingers and a contract floated up in front of me as feather pen poofed next to me. I picked it up as I found the X…thingy…

I signed it as the contract burned up and formed back into Shadow's hands.

"Great…"

"I just hope Light is ok…"

"Oh…she won't be…"

"What!? But you said—"

"But I said, I wouldn't…I never said you…"

"What…?"

"Diamond, diamond, diamond, rain…" Shadow said,

"Y-you're…!"

"Show me light, show me darkness, and give me the living, though away the dead…place my soul as it would be!" He yelled as a burst of energy blurred through him. I couldn't see anything as he disappeared. Then it was back to normal. He was gone though, but that's when I heard thunder clouds! I looked up as Diamond's flew down! I got out of the way as they crashed down at where I sat. They started to form something! It kept going as it made a dragon my size. It opened its eyes as its skin started to be scales and turn into a blue color. It grinned as I saw that had formed as me! Then it spoke,

"See…do I look you or not…?" It said in shadow's voice!

"S-shadow!?" I stuttered.

"That's me…"

"You may look like me…but you can't talk like me…"

"Oh can I…" He said as he closed his eyes. He opened them again as he spoke in my voice! "Hello, I'm Diamond Drakin…it's a pleasure to meet you…"

"How did you…"

"I'm your soul…I can do anything, you can do…"

"Anything…?"

"Anything…"

"What are planning to do…?"

"I'm planning to take over your life…"

"You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can…but don't worry…I'll make sure I make you comfy…BLACKIN!" Shadow yelled as a Lizard guy with a blue cape that had a tooth on each end as he held a staff with a red orb and a blade on another end.

"Yes master…"

"Take care of Diamond…he's our guest of honor…"

"As you wish…" He said as he picked me up.

"LET ME GO YOU SCUM!"I yelled as I wiggled in his grip.

"Don't do that Diamond…" Shadow said, "I'll only be you until the day comes…"

"What day…"

"You'll see…you'll see…." He said laughing.

"You can't do this! I won't let you!"

"Oh, but your to late!"

"MOY! HELP!" I yelled,

"He can't help you, he's not allowed here…"

"What are saying…?"

"I'm saying…you're in a zone where he can't reach you…"

"What zone…?"

"The zone of the dead…" Shadow said as he casted a spell that made the snow vanish and show thousands of graves and dead trees. I saw the ground shook as skeletons plopped out! "Keep an eye on Diamond…I don't want him loose…" Shadow said as he laughed and the ground started to sink me and Blackin! The ground had reached my level as I looked at Shadow who was grinning.

"Moy…" Shadow said, "What a wimp…" He last said as he vanished in a blink of an eye! My head had sunk into the dirt as I was inside a cave. Skeletons had grabbed as I struggled to get free! One had through me in a cage as they all laughed at me. _This isn't happening…_I thought, _Moy…help me…_

* * *

**S.P.: Well, I guess I'll be playing as Diamond...SWEET!**

**Diamond: Sweet!? I'm in a cage!!! **

**S.P.: And...**

**Draganta: Do you think they made dragon muzzles?**

**S.P.: I think this one works...(Pulls out a dog muzzle) Oh Diamond...**

**Diamond: Touch me with that thing and I'll kill you...**

**Scarlet O Hare: GOT YA! (Grabs Diamond from behind as he starts shaking her off like a bull!) WOAH! HOW STRONG ARE YOU!?**

**S.P.: Hold him tight!**

**Draganta: I got an idea...(Pulls out a quill) Ya feel sleepy Diamond? (Blows quil from banbo stick)**

**Diamond: What ya talking--!?(Hits Diamond as he falls down)**

**Scarlet O Hare: Wow...I'M A BULL RIDING COW GIRL CHAMP! YEHAAA! **

**S.P.: That was just scary and disturbing in the same time...(Walks upto Diamond and put on muzzle) There...now let's go and get some ice cream! **

**Draganta: I want mines with chocolate chips**

**Scarlet O Hare: OH! I want oreo's! **

**S.P.: Oh please, thats so kidish...I WANT SPRINKLES!!! **

**Draganta: Kidish?**

**S.P.: there colorful...**

**Scarlet O Hare: While Draganta and Shadow decide on ice cream, remember to review and never, and I mean NEVER! Leave your Flame plushies in the review box! Because they go in the, 'Give Scarlet all your cute Flame plushies and if anyone has a Spyro plushie don't foget to give me it!' box!**


	18. The Play part 2 of 4

_**Day 5**_

_**Shadow Diamond's POV**_

**I **walked all the way back home as I saw that everyone was just getting up. "Diamond?" Claudia said as she yawned. I got my Diamond voice ready as I said, "Yeah mom, it's me, I'm just going to go out…"

"Ok, just…come home soon…you have school…"

_School? Perfect! _I thought, "Umm, well I thought of going to school right after…"

"Ok…just be careful…"

"'K," I said as I left. "Now to find that next piece of map…" I walked a long way as I had finally made it to Moises home…

I walked inside as I saw the map on the table. I carefully walked over to it as I picked it up. "What are you doing Diamond?" Moises said curiously as he jumped up from the other side of the other table.

"Uhh… (Cough) …just want to see the map…YAA!" I yelled as I jumped up and knocked out Moises with a bat. Always keep one in handy! I grabbed the map and opened it as I saw three icons. One: Diamond's Head, Two: The Black Hooded Figure, and Three: Me…YAY! "So…I guess I'm a wanted man, eh?" I said as I started chanting. A blue aura went around me as I chanted.

_**Diamond's View**_

**I **had slept in a cage the whole day as felt my head heart. I got up as I saw in the room was thousands of path ways. Skeletons guarding each one. I then felt ma bit weird…too weird…I felt my head ach even more! I closed my eyes as I felt as if the room was spinning! I opened them again as it turned blue and my body was surrounded by a blue aura. Just then I looked up as I saw something appear over me. A map was floating over me! It then vanished as my eyes turned back to normal. I fell down as I saw that I was back. I felt dizzy, but I also felt rage. The thing, the map that came out of me triggered something! I heard voices in my head, "Don't quite—stay in the light—don't show fear!" It said, then it said, "Danger is near, don't stop, it gets closer…think of everyone. Think of…the Future…" I then snapped. I looked around to see the skeletons gone! I saw the cage door sealed with a kind of magic. But what could destroy the magic!? That's when it came to me…'Drain Touch'…

_**View end**_

**I **had stopped chanting as a map had appeared in front of me. I took it and put it with the map. It attached to each other as Diamond's face had vanished. "One down…two to go…" I grinned as I left. "Now…where's Moy…?"

_**POV End (A/N: Now with Diamond's day…)**_

**I **used the move, 'Drain Touch' as I got near. I touched it as it shocked me! I got up and tried again as I got shocked again! I didn't stop, and this time I stayed on for a while as it kept blistering me! My hands kept on until it stopped. I opened the door feeling so weak as I got out and collapsed. "Must…get…out…of…here…" I panted struggling to get up. When I did, I turned to look at all the tunnels. But didn't understand why the guards are gone…?

"Think you can take me!?" I heard from one tunnel. I then heard growling as I heard a crash. "Once again! Moy wins and you suck! Man, Shadow needs some new henchmen…" The voice said. Then I saw its shadow coming closer and closer until I saw a human with a white scarf, white shirt, and white baggy pants. He had snow white hair and white crystal eyes as he held a white long sword that looked like a Katana. "You must be Diamond, I was sent here to look for you…"

"By who…?" I asked,

"By me silly!" He laughed, "My name is Moy, I know, sounds the same with Moy your soul, but don't worry, me and him are like this!" He said as he crossed his fingers.

"You…know my soul…?"

"Duh, I know everyone! I'm the 'Wish Maker'..."

"Wish Maker…?"

"Yeah I know, thinking some one wished you free, no, I'm actually here to help! You see, Shadow, the one who has taken your place, he's an evil person yes, but he's your soul. I trapped him long ago in the map because of a young dragoness, who wished upon a shooting star. She was only 4 by the time she wished it. She had wished, 'Let The Shadow Prince go…help us all, we have no place to stay…we all want peace, trap the man who takes control of our lives in a 'Magic Seal' and never let him go…'. She was your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother. I had made her wish and sealed Shadow who controlled there lives. But then in this time, a dragon by the name of, 'Draganta', found the map I sealed The Shadow Prince which I shredded into 4 pieces. He found the first one. You had the second map, and now Shadow is coming for your soul, Moy. Once he gets the map that he contains, all he needs is the map Shadow holds. When all four pieces are complete, he will ultimate power once again…"

"Now what are we suppose to do!?"

"Stop him before he regains his power again!"

"How…?"

"We only have one day left! He already knows where your soul is, we just need to go and stop shadow!"

"Where's the exit!?"

"Follow me; there are a lot of paths, so you might get tired…" He said as he ran into a hall. I ran behind him as I saw the skeletons on the ground. I was amused to see how fast and strong he was. I thought I couldn't catch up! When we made it into a room with over 23 halls, Wish, (A/N: I like that, I'll call him Wish) ran into the middle one and sped up even faster! I gained up to him as he spoke, "Ok, look, what you need to do is save up your energy, and when I say now, you use your super charge horn attack, got it!?"

"What!?"

"NOW!" He yelled as he used his full speed to go right through a dead end I didn't even notice! I did my super charge attack as I went through the dead end as well.

"What just…"

"You had to run right straight at it to go through it…" Wish said as he got ready and started to run again. I followed as he went in front of a big room with only three halls. One small one on the left, another small one on the right, and a HUGE door on the middle.

"Are we here?"

"Yup, but where not finished!" Wish said as he laughed and opened the door. There stood in front over 5,000 skeletons ready for combat…"Awe gees…" I groaned.

_**Shadow Diamond's POV**_

**I** searched for Moy as I saw the school. I wasn't in any mood of going to school…only for tomorrow night which would be the play. Then…it will be over…no more of this and that…now…it will be mine…

"Moy…Diamond…Light…Blizzard…Claudia…and Crystal…what a pity…Moises…when will you learn…that Molten may have killed your parents…"

_**(A/N: HERE IT COMES!!!!)**_

"When I really killed them…because I recommended it…what a fool…a fool in the past, a fool forever…but I must say…Moises…have you ever thought of why your Father didn't kill your mother…only I know…that…is a secret…and if you want to find out what it is…your going to have to do me…a little…favor…"

* * *

**S.P.: I AM REALLY TICKED OFF! Not just because of school...BUT MY INTERNET IS REALLY SLOW!!!! I want my laptop...(Cries)**

**Wish: Your wish is granted! **

**S.P.: GET THE (BEEP) OUT!**

**Scarlet: While he cools down review!**


	19. The Play part 3 of 4

* * *

s me and Wish got ready for battle with the fight with the living dead, Wish said something, "Well, I guess this battle is going to be really long…" 

"Hey wait," I said, "if you can do anything, just set Shadow back in the map, why did you have to rescue me?"

"Because, I can't set Shadow in the map again…"

"Why not!?"

"Because only you can! Your great, oh look, your very old grandmother asked me to seal Shadow in the map, but when I was, Shadow had gave his life into her. He had lived half of your grandmother. So the first child she had had been passed into them. And it just keeps going! You're the end of line; you have to seal him in. Because there is a soul in you still…why you think your still here…why you think he left you here! YOU'RE SOUL! You still have you…"

"But…"

"Let's talk later, first let's get out of HERE!" Wish said as he stampeded at the skeletons. He had leaped into the air and crashed down with his sword landing in a skeleton! "Wind Scar!" He yelled as a blow of energy through itself from his katana. It knocked down a whole bunch of skeletons as they started to get up again! "Let's go Diamond!" He yelled as he started running. I followed him as dashed threw a skeleton that had gotten up.

_**Shadow Diamond's POV**_

"**M**oises…I wonder if does know a spell to control…" I said as I sat down under a tree in a forest not far from school.

"Diamond…?" A voice said from behind. I looked to see who it was; it was Light with a basket of flowers and a white gold one on her horn. I looked away as I closed my eyes. "What's the matter…?" She asked,

"None of your business…"

"Shouldn't you be at school…?"

"Shouldn't you…?"

"Well…I wanted to think about yesterday…besides… I wanted to give this back to you…" She said as she reached into the basket and brought out the same scarf Diamond had before coming to visit me. "Here…" She said handing it to me.

"I don't want it…"

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes…and answer this question…where did you find those flowers…it's snowing…?"

"I kept a patch safe so I can pick them…"

"For who…your mother…?"

"Actually…I wanted to give it to you…but it really doesn't matter…"

"Good…" I said as I sighed. Light walked next to me as she put a flower next to me. She then walked away. I opened my eyes to see she gave me a crystal white flower. A rare kind of flower to grow around here. I looked at it…seeing how much work she put up to grow it. That's when I burned it up…because causing misery…is my thing…I smiled…

"So…Light seems to still care about Diamond…just wait until I make her life a living hell…So…Moises…a little favor is all I ask…I'm sure you'll accept…" I grinned as I vanished.

_**POV End**_

**M**e and Wish made it past the skeletons as we made it to another room with a big door again. Wish opened it to see only bright light come out of it. "Come on," He said walking in. I walked in as I closed my eyes. I opened them to see I was outside the grave yard. Wish was in front of me as he looked into the blue sky. "The days almost over…"

"Already!?" I yelled,

"Down there, time flies…we only got 27 hours until it happens…"

"What happens…?"

"Uhh…nothing…we just got get him before!" Wish said as he started walking. I followed him as a bunch of Skeletons crawled up from the ground. "I don't have enough energy to take them all!" Wish moaned,

"I'll try!" I said. Skeletons already charged at me as I casted the spell Draganta had taught a while back. He said only used for tough situations, but what the hell! "Dragonlords Curse!" I yelled as a black stream flew out of me and hit the skeletons! It hit them and rapped around all the skeletons. They whirled around as they turned into dust and vanish! "Was…they supposed to vanish…?"

"No, they retreated. Dragonlords Curse is a powerful spell. You might want to be careful with it…" Wish said walking away. The grave yard was huge and I couldn't tell where to go. I just followed Wish as he searched for a way out. By the time 4 hours had gone, we where still in the grave yard! It was night, and it was really cold. I was tired so I lie down on a patch of grass with snow and tried to sleep.

"Diamond, this isn't time to sleep…"

"Forget it…I'm tired…"

"You can't sleep! We have to go!"

"You go…I'm already tired…" that's when Wish saw a forest.

"THE EXIT, Diamond it's right there!" But Diamond had fallen asleep. wish sighed and sat down. he looked into the night sky as he had a feeling it will be too late…

_**Day 6**_

**(A/N: Crystal's Day!)**

**I **woke seeing Diamond was still gone from yesterday. I got up and saw mommy and daddy still asleep. I quietly walked outside and saw Diamond chanting. I rushed up to him and tackled him down. "Where were you mister!?" I asked,

"Get off of me Crystal!" Diamond growled.

"Not until you tell me where you went yesterday…"

"I went no where!"

"Yeah right!"

"Fine, I went to the forest to think…that's all…"

"And you skipped school!?"

"Because I needed to think…now if you mind, I need to get to Moises' home!"

"Fine…but you better be back!"

"I will…oh, I will…" Diamond said as I got off of him and he got up. He started walking away as I watched him. _Something's up…_I thought, _Diamond's acting weird ever since he came home yesterday night._

I followed him to see where he was going for sure to Moises'. The snow was perfect for me for hiding. I hid under piles of snow and in bushes of snow. When we got to Moises' home, Diamond looked around for him. That's when I saw from far in the cave, Moises, Firewalker, and Lilandra. Moises was rubbing his head like something hit him. He told them something and Firewalker and Lilandra gasped! When Diamond had found him, he walked closer. So did I.

_**Shadow Diamond's View**_

**I **had found Moises and walked closer to him as he noticed me. He walked over to me as he glared at me. "Diamond, there you are!"

"And there you are…" I said.

"I want to talk to you for what you did yesterday!"

"I don't remember anything Moises…"

"Oh you don't do you…"

"No I don't…" I said, "Do tell!" I said in my original voice! Moises was surprised as I got closer. He took one step back and another and another. Finally I reached up to him and closed my eyes. Firewalker and Lilandra ran over to Moises as I started chanting. That's when everything went grey and froze. Moises was still moving as well as I. I opened my eyes as I saw him shocked.

"Moises…" I said,

"You're not Diamond! Who are you!?" Moises growled,

"Do they always ask who the villain is? It gets annoying…the names, 'Shadow'. I am 'The Shadow Prince'…"

"Shadow Prince?" Moises said confusingly.

"Yes…you can also call me 'Shadow Soul'."

"Soul? I don't get it…are you someone's soul?"

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner…yes…I am someone's soul…Diamond's half soul…"

"Your Diamond's soul…?"

"Yes…but let's forget about that…I need you to do me a favor…"

"What kind of favor…"

"Give me the spell, 'Trance'…"

"That spell is forbidden! I will never give you it!"

"I wasn't finished…give me it…and I'll tell you a secret that even you don't even know…"

"What secret…?"

"A secret…of your parents…"

"They would never hide a secret from me!"

"But you where still young when they died…even though…oh wait…I can't tell…it's a secret…"

"Why do you need the 'Trance' spell…?"

"For a little something tonight…"

"How important is that secret…?"

"Oh, very…more to even come over your fears combined…"

"All I want…is to know why you need the 'Trance' Spell…"

"For tonight…that's all…and then, I'm done…so…what do you say…? Your Parents secret…or a beating…"

* * *

**S.P.: Ok, I wonder what Moises is going to pick?**

**Draganta: I'd go with secret...**

**Scralet O Hare: Are you kidding!? it could be a trick!**

**Draganta: No way, Shadow wouldn't do that!**

**Scarlet O Hare: He could if he wanted to!**

**Draganta: Nu uh!**

**Scarlet O Hare: Uh huh!**

**S.P.: Well...anyways, Review, and remember Flame plushies go in the Flame box...**

**Scarlet O Hare: That's it! MARSHMELLOW FIGHT!!!! (Get's a Marshmellow machine gun) **

**Draganta: YOUR ON! (Grabs marchmellow Sword)**

**S.P.: And I'm off...(Runs away then comes back) To get my weapon! (Pulls out Marshmellow Bazooka!) **

**Draganta: Hey Shadow, where over it! come on! **

**S.P.: FIRE!!! **

**Scarlet O Hare: Bloody hell, run!**

**Draganta: Hey! That's my line! Bloody hell, run! (Hits them and gets covered in marshmellow)**

**S.P.: Well, while there stuck in the marshmellow goo, I'll go see what Diamond's doing with Morgir...other than biting on his tail...SEYA!**


	20. The Play part 4 of 4 The Deadly begining

* * *

"**W**ell…?" I asked,

"I…I don't know…you may know something about my parents…I want to know…everything that had happened…but that means I would be helping you…I don't know who you are…your Diamond's soul…but it just seems you just can't be trusted…"

"Think Moises…the spell…and you'll get the secret that you might even be shocked of…or I'll take you on…one on one…"

"It's just hard to figure this out…"

"Think…think…" I said as Moises kept thinking about it…

"D-deal…" Moises said as he closed his eyes. A book had appeared above Moises and vanishes then reappears in front of me.

"Thank you…now…I guess you want that secret…"

**(A/N: Ok, I gave some thought and…)**

"Moises…" I started, "Your father…his name…do you know it…?" Moises shook his head in response. "His name is…Maukeness…he was a black dragon…a powerful warrior for Molten…"

"I know that! So you tricked me!?"

"I'm not finished…your mother…her name…is…Agile…she was a beautiful young dragon…but what they have never told you…was that when your father…was only 6 years old, he had made a friend…named Agile…she was best friend with him. When Maukeness had found out about his power…he had used it wisely, but one day…Molten had found out about his power and captured him. Agile was sad after knowing. But what they thought…that Maukeness was dead…when all those years he had been serving his master. When Agile and everyone was captured by Molten, Maukeness saw your mother…his best friend…when she had first seen him, she felt something never before…she had finally found out that Maukeness was never dead…"

"That's all…they've met before!?"

"Once again, I wasn't finished…yes; Maukeness had let your mother not die…why? Because Maukeness thought it was all a dream…seeing your mother…so he let her live…and when he found out it was real, he had seemed different. Year after year, finally knowing Agile much better, he had fallen in love. He had changed, and so did Molten. Yes…your mother was pregnant, and Molten had found out. You know the rest…but what is this have to do with anything…? Because I told Molten…I told everything…he had once freed me…and I was replaced as his soul. I told to cast the spell of the humans. Your mother died from pain and suffering. Your father did nothing. He had cried his eyes out knowing what happened. When your father escaped, I had followed…I told your destination…"

"So why didn't Molten come quick…"

"Because your father still had all his power…but when years pass…he would lose it bit by bit…"

"You…you did this…why!?"

"Because…I'm a soothsayer…I can see the future…and if I did this right…I would be unstoppable…I had to let Molten die…I wasn't his soul…his real soul…when I found Diamond, he was it…the one…if ever finds out about his true power…then my life…and his…will be put in danger…if I become unstoppable…I'll put everyone in danger…there you have it…now…what I don't interest…is you!" I growled letting out a beam of bright purple energy released from my mouth that shot Moises. He had fallen unconscious as I laughed. I disappeared as everything went back to color…

_**View End**_

**T**he only thing I saw was Diamond talking to Moises then he vanished!Well…I guess that's enough for mystery…I headed to school, the play was tonight, and the whole class time we have is for practicing…I made it as I saw Diamond reading a book out side of school. "What you doing?" I asked,

"Reading…what else…"

"Aren't excited about tonight!?"

"Nope…"

"Oh yeah…Light…"

"I have no problem with that…I got it all under control…" Diamond grinned.

_**Diamond's POV**_

**I **woke up as I was alone. Wish had left some where, but I don't know where…

"Hey sleepy head…" I heard from behind. I turned around seeing Wish. "We got only 12 hours left!"

"For what?" I said yawning.

"The play!" Wish said,

"Uhhg…is this the only reason…?"

"No, something bigger…"

"What…?"

"Look…" Wish sighed, "Ok, remember that Shadow took a form of you…?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…he wants a spell…called 'Trance'. It can possess any one. When he has it…he'll…take you place in the play, and he'll use it on Light…when he does...he use her to lure you in…and when you do, he'll take over you…and your soul…and his will be combined…with your soul…"

"Why does he need to!?"

"Because he wants his power again…with you with him he will have ultimate power!"

"Why me…why is it supposed to be me!? I don't get it! Sure…my grandmother…but why me!? Couldn't it be like my sister…or Spyro…why me…?"

"Because only you have something that everyone here doesn't have…"

"And what's that…?"

"Courage, Power and Wisdom…you don't need to be the strongest, the toughest…the better one…just be who you are…and your power will come…the more you lie, the more you think you are…the less you are. Be yourself…and that's what you have been doing. Now Shadow is after you…because….and you know why. He had waited so long to search for some one like you…that's why…"

"If Shadow wants me, then I'm coming for him!"

"That's the spirit!" Wish nodded

"No one uses my friend for a lure! Even if it is Light, because Shadow…I'm coming…and I hope your ready!" I said as I started marching out. When I have got into the forest, it seemed so familiar…

_**4 Hours later**_

**F**inally we made it out of the forest, and in the horizon, I saw something. I squinted my eyes to see, and it looks really familiar! "I can't be…" I said under my breath as I started running at the figure as Wish had noticed that I had left. "Ohh for the love of—" Wish said as he started running too. When I made it to my destination. It was what I thought it was. My fathers home from long ago…

"Where still far…aren't we…?" I said sadly.

"Yeah, hey look…I know you miss your parents…you don't have to be sad…"

"I miss them…I should have never signed that contract…"

"What contract?"

"The one Shadow told me to sign…"

"YOU SIGNED IT!?"

"Is that bad…?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he said that if I want everyone to be alive…I should sign it…"

"Oh dear…I think I can get you out of the contract,"

"Is it bad…?"

"Yes…he has power over you…so if you do anything, he can with draw you…"

"How can you get me out of it…?"

"Well…it'll take a couple of hours; I just hope we'll have enough time…" Wish said as he started chanting. I felt a little wheezy then I felt pain struck me and my head started to heart! I started panting as I saw a red aura around me. It got bigger and bigger until it was huge! "Hope you can last for 2 to 3 hours…" Wish said as he started chanting again. The tip of the red aura turned blue and within minutes it slowly began to fade. But it was too slow to finish within an hour.

_**POV End**_

**W**e've beenpracticing all day and Mrs. Din didn't let us do the kiss scenes, thank goodness! Well…school was going to be over soon, and Diamond was still acting weird. _Maybe he was nervous…no way! He's never nervous. Hmm weird…_I thought.

"Crystal…" Light said next to me who was wearing a white grown with a crown.

"What is it, Light?" I asked,

"Do you know hwy Diamond has been acting very weird lately…?"

"Nope, he had never acted like that…" I said as I saw Diamond pass by as he tripped over a helpless dragon.

"Hey, you might want to be a little more careful kid…" Diamond said as the dragon had gotten up and ran away.

"Well…I'll be seeing ya', Mrs. Din asked to help out with decoration…" I said leaving.

_**4 Hours Later/Diamond's POV**_

**F**inally the fire had ended, and I felt much better…"Great, we only have 4 hours until it begins, and another hour until it finally happens!" Wish said,

"How long does it take to get to the school?" I asked,

"2 to 3 hours…but including fighting Shadow's minions…we'll probably not make it…"

"Then let us make it…" I grinned. Me and Wish started running as more of skeletons had appeared in front of us. But in front of them, there was a familiar face…Drakin…

"Master had ordered me to stop you…if anyone gets in the way I'm suppose to kill them…" Drakin said,

"Leave Drakin," Wish said, "We have no business with you!"

"No, but orders are orders…"

"Let's make a little bet Drakin…" I spoke up,

"What kind of bet…" He asked,

"Bring on your minions from all over to right here. If Wish and I defeat them all, we get to be teleported to the school…"

"Deal…but one thing though…Wish can't fight…only you will…"

"Don't do it Diamond!" Wish yelled,

"Sorry Wish, but it's my only way…" I said looking away from Wish and getting into my fighting stance. Drakin grinned and vanished as shadows minions came from underground around me. A gold ball covered a piece of land I was in circled by the skeletons. Wish was outside of the ball which made me fell a bit worried. A skeleton had already charged at me as I dodged it. I rammed into him as it crashed into the gold ball and got electrocuted!

"Better not touch that!" I said to myself. A skeleton had a sword and swung it at me! It was going crazy! Yelling and swinging everywhere!! When it was about to slice me, I ducked and as the sword passed by I lunged at it and grabbed its head then kicked it body up high as I back flipped and landed on my feet seeing the skeleton be electrocuted!

"Diamond," Wish yelled, "Look out!" I saw a skeleton had hit me with a sword on my shoulder! I walked back in pain seeing my shoulder bleeding! It attacked again and tried to dodge it! It hit me, only leaving a scar with blood on my cheek. I was sliced through my chest as I was thrown back! I close to the ball seeing my chest bleeding. I winced in pain, as I saw the skeleton get ready to lunge it's sword into me. I tried getting up as I saw the sword head right at me! I closed my eyes once more as I felt the pain of the sword struck though me as I was nailed onto the ball where I was terribly shocked!! I saw two figures from above before I closed my eyes.

_**2 Hours Later**_

**I **woke up in a field where sat Wish, Draganta and Spyro. I felt no pain any more. I looked at my shoulder as it had healed. My chest was healed as well. I looked at Spyro as I saw that he was about to cry. "Grandpa…are you—"

"Don't scare me like that again! I thought you died…" Spyro snapped,

"I'm sorry…" I said softly,

"It's ok, just don't do that again…if you want to fight on your own, you're asking Draganta for help…"

"Look, we need to get to the Play quick!" Wish started, "If we don't get there on time Shadow could…"

"I know…" Spyro said,

"You do!?" I asked,

"Wish told me…I knew there was something different about you since you came back…"

"But we can't make it…it'll be too late…" I said down,

"I don't think so…" Spyro said as he picked me up. "Flying is more faster…" He said as he hovered off the ground.

"What about Wish…?" I asked,

"Don't worry about me…" Wish said as he started floating off the ground, "don't think I only do wishes!" He laughed,

_**At the School/Shadow's POV**_

**I **was back stage getting ready. I saw Blizzard and Claudia in the audience waiting for the show to start. Finally it was time, time to start the play, and take the show…

'_**The Love Story'**_

_**(Soft music starts) On stage was a town with people walking by. Then came Fortune (Light) walking down the street. She was selling flowers which no one would buy. Then I came in a disguise. I had a piece of cloth over my mouth and a black coat. I had saw Fortune selling flowers and walked over to her. "Well hello there…" I said, "I see you happen to be selling flowers…"**_

"_**Yes…but alas…it seems no one would buy one…"**_

"_**Why would you sell these things…?"**_

"_**I need the money…"**_

"_**What for, it seems you look healthy…"**_

"_**Yes…but I haven't even eaten for days now…"**_

"_**I see…you know, you don't have to sell them…I'm sure there's another way..."**_

"_**No thank you sir, but if a rich man happens to give me 500 pieces of gold…for such a flower…I would…"**_

"_**Would what…?"**_

"_**Well, I'd be thankful!"**_

"_**500 you say, it seems so little…would you say about 2 thousand…"**_

"_**E-excuse me…"**_

"_**That's right…2 thousand…"**_

"_**Sir, that's such a great offer, but I would rather earn it then getting it…" **_

"_**I'm serious, for a flower…I would give you 2 thousand pieces of gold…"**_

"_**I'm sorry sir…but I just can't take up such an offer…"**_

"_**I see…a well wielded girl…"**_

"_**Thank you sir…what's your name…?" **_

"_**My name you ask…? Well…if you insist…my name is…" I said looking from the audience to the wall. Then I said softly, but loud enough for the audience, "My name is Prince Sheik…" I said pull off the cloth.**_

"_**PRINCE SHEIK!? Oh I am honored!" She said bowing. **_

"_**You may stand,"**_

"_**Thank you sir, but why would you give me such a high amount…?"**_

"_**I want everyone's lives to be fine, I see that my people are slow and need help…say what it is your name…?"**_

"_**My name Fortune sire…"**_

"_**Fortune…I like that…"**_

"_**Thank you sir…"**_

"_**Yes, well, it seems that some how you caught my attention…"**_

"_**Oh sire…I'm embarrassed…" Said Fortune.**_

"_**It's quiet alright; would you…happen to join me for a walk sometime soon…?"**_

"_**Oh of course…thank you sir!" Said Fortune walking away. **_

_**Chapter 2 'The Capture'**_

_**Up high in a tower was a certain dragon named Drakola, sneering at all of the dragons. "These immortal are nothing…ah, but is this…the prince asking Fortune!? When that should be me!?" Drakola growled. "Guards!" She yelled as a row of dragons with helmets armor and a sword came up. **_

"_**Get me the girl, and don't fail me!" Drakola yelled as her guards left. After the next day, me and Fortune was walking through the pond. "It's so peaceful…" Said Fortune, **_

"_**Yes, it is…but with you here, it makes it look beautiful…"**_

"_**Oh…" Said Fortune embarrass hiding her blush. She looked back at the pond as she closed her eyes and heard a noise. We looked from behind as dragons in a row had appeared in front of us. **_

"_**Grab the girl!" One said as it rushed over to Fortune. **_

"_**Stay away from her!" I growled,**_

"_**Attack!" it said again as two dragons started attacking me. One had grabbed Fortune as one knocked me out with a hammer. **_

_**Back at the castle was Fortune locked up in a cell. In front of her was Drakola grinning. **_

"_**YOU!" Fortune said,**_

"_**Yes me…"**_

"_**Why did you do this…?"**_

"_**Because the Prince is my man, and no one else's!"**_

"_**That is all?"**_

"_**I love the Prince, and he will be mine, if he comes to rescue you, then he loves you more then me…"**_

"_**What happens if he doesn't come…?"**_

"_**Then I'll kill you…"**_

_**Back at the pond was I lying on the ground as I got up. "Fortune!? Oh no…where can you be!?" I looked around as I saw a letter on the ground. It read, "Dear Prince, this is Drakola, yes I got Fortune with me stop worrying, you should be that I'll kill her if you don't come with in the last 76 hours…I'll make it simple, 3 days…"**_

"_**Drakola! I should have known!" I said crushing the letter. I got and left out to get Fortune. She lives in the far aside of a desert that takes 2 days to reach. As I walked and flew, it was day one. And I was already tired. I had rested the night under a rock in the desert as I left in the morning. Day two had passed and I made it to the castle! **_

_**Chapter 3 'The Rescue'**_

_**I went inside as I went up a stair case. I walked into a room where was Fortune and Drakola. "So you came…" Drakola said,**_

"_**Let go of Fortune!" I growled,**_

"_**Hmm…no…"**_

"_**WHAT!?"**_

"_**Do you really think I'm that stupid! If you care about this puff ball, then fight me…"**_

"_**I will!" I growled again as a white light came into the room. Then it was Crystal the fairy!**_

"_**Drakola! I should have known you where causing this mischief!" She growled,**_

"_**And so what if I was…"**_

"_**Oh Prince, thank heavens I came in time, Drakola is no good, she can be dangerous! And if you're asking where I cam from, then forget about it…" She said as I looked at Drakola. **_

"_**There's no use of winning so surrender!" Drakola yelled as she laughed **_

_**30 seconds later**_

"_**Ow…" Drakola said in pain. **_

"_**That will teach you…Fortune…are you alright…?"**_

"_**And you don't ask me…?" The fairy said annoyed, **_

"_**Are you ok Fairy…?"**_

"_**Yeah…well, I'm off to find some more wondering souls…again…" Said the fairy leaving. Then I looked at Fortune who looked back and started leaning in to give the kiss…and the trance! CRASH! Came from the roof in the audience. **_

"**H**old it right there!" said a peculiar blue dragon.

"Diamond…" I said under my breath.

"That's not the real Diamond…I am…"

"Two Diamonds!?" Blizzard said confused. Then he looked at Diamond and saw something on his cheek. It was a scar. "You're not the real Diamond!" He growled at Diamond.

"Dad, it's me!"

"My son would never do anything dangerous to get a scar that big…"

"But it's really me!"

"I'm not believing it!"

"So…" I started as everyone looked at me still in Diamond's voice, "Who helped you out…?"

"I did…" Said Wish appearing next to him.

"WISH!?" I said in fear.

"Give it up…you know your no match for me…"

"No…but I know you can't put me in that stupid map again! I'm an immortal remember…"

"In that form…show who you really are…Shadow Prince…" I grinned as a black aura glew over me.

"How about I show you an entrance, before the show…"

* * *

**Draganta: Long...very long...**

**S.P.: Over 3000 words...**

**Scarlet O Hare:...**

**S.P.: Pizza Hut anyone?**

**Scarlet O Hare: OOOOOHHHH MEEEEE!!!! **

**Draganta: What kind...?**

**S.P.: I don't care you guys choose...**

**Scarlet O Hare: RACE YA' DRAGANTA! Wait...your paying right shadow...?**

**S.P.: Yes I'm paying...why...?**

**Scarlet O Hare: No reason...**

**S.P.:... Well before Scarlet and Draganta go and buy the freaken buuilding, review, and sorry for the long delay...(Mumbles under breath: For those who care...) HEY! SAVE ME A FREAKEN SLICE!!!!! **

**Diamond: Shadow's gone...hmmm...**

**10 minutes later**

**(I walk in as I see Diamond making something)**

**S.P.: What you doing...?**

**Diamond: Nothing, just your birthday present...**

**S.P.: My birthdays three months from now...**

**Diamond: I know...I just wanted to give you it sooner...(Hands me a present...and walks away)**

**S.P.: Awe...that's sweet (Opens it as...BBBBBRRRRRUUUUUPPPPTTTTT!!!!) Can't breath...DIAMOND! god it stinks! i can't...(Dies on the ground)**

**Diamond: Now i'll be taking over...(I get up and grab Diamond)**

**S.P.: Yeah right...now let me show you how bad a fart smells...and don't worry I got some one to do it for me...Say hello to Mr. Skunk...OPEN WIDE!**

**Diamond: LETS WORK THIS OUT!!!!**

**(Draganta and Scarlet siting in chairs) Draganta: Popcorn...?**

**Scarlet: Sure...(Watches Shadow and Diamond)**


	21. Dragonlords Curse

_**Shadow Diamond's POV**_

"**H**ow about I show you an entrance, before the show…"

"Shadow stop this, you don't have to do this…" Wish said,

"HA! That's what you think…but your wrong…I want power…I want it ALL!" I growled the last word in my voice.

"So you finally cut the talking act…?"

"So what if I did…"

"Show your real form!"

"How about I show you what it feels…to be trapped in a map for a thousand years…"

"It wasn't my fault…they wanted peace, you only made worse for them…"

"They couldn't wait until I died…?"

"No…the girl asked for it…she didn't know…"

"Humans and dragons don't belong together…they couldn't tell me that before…"

"They hadn't decided until now…"

"Why are you here…you're a human just like me…"

"But I'm the Wish Maker…I have to bring wishes to either dragons or humans…"

"Dragons…what a pity…"

"It's not that bad…there nice…"

"Thus we should live with them…no…I want revenge…"

"Revenge…?" Diamond said confused,

"To kill the girl…"

"But…she's dead…" Diamond said,

"Not you…"

"Me…?"

"You're here exact age…you got her spirit…"

"I may have…but…"

"But nothing, if it means killing you to kill the girl…then let it be…" I growled as I got in my fighting stance. Diamond was frightened as I lunged at him. He only stood there waiting for the impact. But there was no pain. I had seeped inside him as I tried to take control. Diamond struggled to get me out as I was still inside. Then he snapped and I took over. I was inside his body taking over. His eyes where a bright red glare starring at Blizzard. Just then Draganta and Spyro flew in from above and saw me.

"Are we too late…?" Draganta asked,

"Yes you are…now Wish, time to kill you!" I grinned as I starred at Wish with a sly smile.

"You can take over Diamond…" Wish started, "But who ever said I was Wish…" He grinned.

"Huh?" I then felt a great pain as a red aura pondered over me! I felt myself splitting apart as I fell to the ground. I opened my eyes seeing Diamond in front of me but then he morphed into Wish. I looked at the fake Wish as he formed into Diamond. Diamond then spoke,

"This time…you won't be let go easily…" Diamond said,

"You can't kill me…" I chuckled, "I'm immortal! I'm your soul…"

"His soul…?" Blizzard said,

"Diamond…diamond…diamond…." I said as I looked at all of them, "…rain…" I said as Diamond yelled, "Dragonlords Curse!"

A huge ball of dark energy formed above Diamond as it exploded into millions of flying lines of dark energy that started to kit me ONE BY ONE! Each hit gave me a deadly pain! After the few couple the rest morphed into a sword that stabbed my back! My eyes grew wide as they turned pale. I closed them as my body grew in to a corpse. My bones showing all brown and then turning black as it turned to dust leaving the wind to blow them away.

Diamond had a sly smile on his face as everyone in the audience and on stage started clap. Wish smiled at Diamond then looked at the sky.

"Wish…" Diamond said, "We did it!"

"Yeah…" Wish said with a sly smile then looking back at the sky. Diamond left as his smile faded away, "Shadow…can't this just end…don't do this…" Wish said disappearing. But this isn't the end…The Shadow Prince…lives…and I always will…GRAHHHAHAHAHAHAH!

_

* * *

_**S.P.: Well...there you have it...but I'm still here...and 10 years later...I wonder what will happen...**

**Diamond: Review everyone! But you might want to save that reviewing for the next chapter! Believe me...Shadow told me about it...(Grabs a chainsaw) **

**Scarlet O Hare: Ohh, can I join in!? **

**Draganta: And me!?**

**Diamond: sure! Just grab a weapon...**

**Draganta: What are we doing anyways...?**

**Scarlet O Hare: Diamond says where playing kill the fake shadow...**

**S.P.: I'M REAL!!!!!**

**Draganta: that's creepy...(Grabs a box of grenades)**

**Scarlet O Hare: Oh come on...bring it! (Grabs a stick)**

**S.P.: Oblivion...(Darkness fills the air as the room goes dark and a huge scary monster pops out of the ground and grabs Diamond, Scarlet and Draganta as they sink into the ground.)**

**S.P.: Idiots...**

**Draganta and Scarlert: Yeah right, like we would fight you...**

**Draganta: Although I would...(I snap my fingers as a bunny walks upto Draganta) Awe, aren't you just the cutest-**

**Bunny: GRAHH! (Face goes all scary, attacks Draganta and falls to the ground. Bunny gdrags him out of the screen as Draganta tries to run away...)**

**Scarlet O Hare: Look a monkey! (Runs away) **

**S.P.: Yeah right...**

**Agent 9: What's up...?**

**S.P.: Monkey, why? (Walks away)**

**Agent 9: WHY IS EVERYONE WALKING AWAY FROM ME!?**


	22. RAPED!

_**10 years later/Diamond's Day/Night**_

**Name: D**iamond Drakin; Age: 16; Living here is great and all, but knowing that life can be more difficult when you get older. Especially if you have someone watching for some reason. I'm sitting under a tree near a hill. I was looking at the moon as I feel as if someone was watching me still. Knowing school was almost over, just one more day. High school is a real drag. I got up as I heard a noise from behind. I took one step as I heard it again. I saw behind the tree, a paw. A light blue paw, I starred at it for a while as it was dragged back into the shadow.

"Who's there…?" I asked, but there was only silence. "I ask again, who's there…"

"J-just me" It spoke up,

"I would prefer your name" It sighed as it stepped from behind the tree. It was Light. "Light, what are you doing here…?"

"No reason…"

"Why where you behind that tree…"

"I didn't want you to see me…"

"Why not…?"

"I don't know…after what happened yesterday…"

"I did that because…because we where once friends…I couldn't let them do that to you…"

_**Flash back**_

**It was school and Light was walking with Jenny. After the incident with her and her father, they became best friends. I was walking the same way they where. I heard some voices from afar, "Light and Jenny…why am I not surprised…" A voice said,**

"**Leave us alone Matt" Said light,**

"**Yeah! Why don't you and Ferno go be gay somewhere else!" **

"**How about you and Light stop being—" Said Ferno as I cut him off, **

"**Don't finish that word…" I said,**

"**Well if it isn't Diamond…" Laughed Matt**

"**Dude, don't you mean Prince Diamond!?" Ferno chuckled,**

"**What do you want…?" Matt asked angrily,**

"**Other then you two leaving Light and Jenny alone, nothing…"**

"**How about you leave us alone…and we won't hurt you…"**

"**You can't hurt me even if you wanted…"**

"**Oh, I'm so scared!"**

"**Yeah, then maybe we'll even wet ourselves!" Ferno laughed,**

"**Leave Light and Jenny alone…"**

"**We got some business with Light and Jenny…" Ferno said,**

"**Other then trying to score with Light and Jenny…?"**

"**What you say!?" Ferno growled,**

"**I'm sorry…was I right…? Or was it just luck…"**

"**How you know that…?" Matt asked,**

"**I may be prince, but that also means to watch over those who are evil…"**

"**You where listening in, weren't you little rat!?"**

"**I may have…"**

"**Why not just leave us alone!?" Ferno asked,**

"**Because, you may be in High School, but that doesn't mean you have to have sex…"**

"**How about we do what we do, and you do what you do…"**

"**My pleasure…" I said as I walked away and the boys looked at Light and Jenny. "GRAHH!" I growled as I tackled down Matt. **

"**What the hell!?"**

"**I said leave them alone!" **

"**And I said leave!" Matt growled as he was about to punch me. **

"**BOYS!" The teacher said, "Please! Get to your class and don't get me catching you again!" **

"**You got lucky…" Matt said as he left, "And don't think your safe Light and Jenny!"**

_**Flash Back End**_

"**T**hanks…"

"That's all you came to tell me…?" I asked,

"Yeah…seya…" She said as she left. I watched her leave as I looked back at the night sky…

_**Light's POV**_

"**I **guess I shouldn't hide anymore…" I sighed, "at least I'm home…" I said as I walked inside my home. I walked over to my bed as I saw a figure at my entrance. "Diamond?" I asked. There was no response. It only glared at me. It then walked over to me and within seconds it was Matt! "AHHH!" I yelled as my cry echoed afar.

Where Diamond sat, he was walking home as he heard Lights cry. He ran over to Light's home as he kept hearing her cries. He made it as he saw Light on her bed crying.

"Light…what's wrong…?" He asked. I kept away from him as I didn't want him to see me. "It's alright, did something happened…" I didn't respond, I only cried more. Finally Diamond took my paw, "Just tell me what's wrong…" He said as I calmed down…but not enough…

"You wouldn't understand…"

"I can understand, just tell me…"

"Diamond…I-I…"

"What…?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Just tell me…"

"Remember yesterday…when Matt said that I wasn't safe…"

"Yeah…"

"M-matt…" I stuttered, "H-he raped me!" I cried even more as I told Diamond,

"HE WHAT!?" Diamond said angry,

"I have to find Jenny! Ferno might-HUH!?" Light gasped!

"Stay here, I'll look for Jenny!" I said as I ran off. I ran over to Jenny's as I saw her asleep inside. She looked ok as I saw her. I walked over to her as she was crying. She started talking in her sleep,

"No, stop, FERNO!" She cried,

"He was here…" I growled. I ran off as I went back to see Light. She was still crying as I walked over to her. "She was raped as well…"

"Why did they have to do this!?" Light cried,

"It's ok…" I comforted. "I won't let them get away with this…" Diamond said,

"Diamond…"

"Yeah…"

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For coming…I though I was going to be all alone…"

_**POV End**_

"No problem…" I smiled as Light looked at me. She looked into my eyes, seeing that they where scared like min

"Diamond…can you…stay with me…just for the night…"

"Anything for what happened…" I smiled. She looked at me with tearful eyes as she leaned in closer to me. She put her head on my shoulder as she slipped a teardrop off her face. "I'm sorry about 10 years ago…"

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean to leave…I was afraid if I stayed…I would only hurt you…"

"No…I was hurting myself…because I was obsessed…I couldn't the pressure…"

"I'm sorry…can I ask something…?" I asked,

"Sure…"

"May I…may I stay with you…forever…"

"What?" She said as she lifted her head,

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"It's ok…I understand…"

"I had kept something from you for so long…I want to tell you…"

"What?"

"That…since 10 years ago…I love you…" Light was speechless. "Light…?" I asked as I looked at her. But she was gone. I put my head down as I closed my eyes. I then heard something from behind as it tackled me down. Light had pinned me down. "And I love you to…but that was years ago…" I sighed as I closed my eyes,

"But I think…that feeling returned…" She said as I looked at her. She leaned in as she kissed me. "I just hope…that I don't turn out pregnant…"

"I know you won't…you're not ready to be a mother…"

"Yeah…" Light said as she kissed me again.

_**Day Two/ Last Day of School/At School**_

**I **walked in to school as I had anger from yesterday. I didn't see Matt or Ferno. During the day I stayed close to Light. School was over, I didn't see Matt or Ferno for some reason…When me and Light and Jenny walked outside there was Matt and Ferno on the ground injured! I ran over to them as I saw that a certain dragon was walking away. I ran over to him. "Hey wait up!" I yelled as he stopped. He looked at me with black eyes that stunned me. He was a black scaled dragon with a white necklace that had the moon on it. His underbelly was a bright white. "Uhh, did you just do that…back there where Matt and Ferno are…?"

"Yeah, what's your point…?"

"What for…?"

"I've heard you've had some trouble with them…heard your friend was raped by them…"

"Yeah…"

"So I taught a lesson…there really bad at fighting to tell the truth…they may look tough but there just weak…."

"But I was suppose to teach them the lesson…you didn't have to…"

"I felt like it…besides…one day we'll meet again…in the future…"

"Yeah, what's you name…"

"My name…its Night…"

"Night…right…" I smiled, although Night didn't. I walked back to Light and Jenny.

"So who was he…?" Light asked,

"His names, Night, ever heard of him…?"

"No, you Jenny…" Jenny shook her in response of no.

"Well, schools over…" I said…

"Yeah…Diamond…?" Light asked,

"Yeah?"

"Can you walk me home?"

"Sure…" I said as Jenny sat where she was watching us leave.

"I guess Diamond and Light are together…I wonder what daddy's doing…I haven't seen him for a while…"

_**Swamp's POV**_

**I **was in a dark room as I was chained. "What does he want with me!? I stopped serving him! How is he alive!?"

"He's not…" A voice boomed,

"Then who wants me…I don't serve darkness…"

"You'll have to…"

"You can't make me!"

"I can…if you want to see you Daughter alive…"

"What you are saying!?"

"I want you…to serve me in an epic battle…"

"What if I decline!?"

"You won't…Jenny maybe fine in your safety…but is she really safe with my minions…all alone…and did you hear what had happened yesterday? Your poor Daughter was raped…"

"WHAT!?"

"Do you know by who?"

"WHO!?"

"Only I know…if you want her to be safe…I'll protect her, for one tiny little favor…"

"To join in the epic battle…"

"Yes…do me that…and you got yourself a guardian…"

"I…I don't know…"

"Do you want her to be raped again…to have children the awful way…"

"Fine! But I won't serve the darkness!"

"Fine with me…you're the general now…"

"Why are they asking me…"

"Because you have something no one else has…plus…your wife…remember her…"

"Moises…he…"

"He brought back Samantha…and you two fell in love…I know the story…"

"What about her…"

"She needs protection…so I would prefer to help the darkness not work for them…if you want your family safe…"

"OK, OK! Leave them alone and I will…"

"Fine with me…"

* * *

**S.P.: Ok...the 'R' word in here was a bad kind of chapter...but...atleast I got your attention! **

**Diamond: Now I need to kill you!**

**Draganta: So that's why...**

**Scarlet O Hare: Like, is Light and jenny gonna have kids!?**

**S.P.: I can't tell...**

**Diamond: Tell me right! (Grabs Sahdow by the shirt)**

**Draganta: I can't believe it...**

**Scarlet O Hare: I can...SICK! Time to gte my marshmellow gun...**

**S.P.: So...it seems everyone's trying to kill me...DO YOUR WORST! **

**(10 seconds later)**

**S.P.: AHHHH!!!! (Runs like hell as Draganta and Scarlet and Diamond chase me!) Ok...well review everyone! Give me a break!!! I'm only 12!!!! **


	23. Sun

**W**e stopped at Light's home as she sighed. "Diamond…do you think Matt will come back…"

"No…Night taught them a lesson…I think you'll be safe…"

"Can you stay with me for the night…just in case…?"

"Well…I guess…" I smiled as Light walked in. I looked at the sky as I felt some kind feeling…a deadly feeling...thinking about Night…made me feel…hollow…like a ghost.

_**Night**_

**M**e and Light where asleep as a figure had came to the entrance. It glared at us…"Diamond…what makes you feel…powerful…" Behind the figure was another figure, "We have to go…I'm sorry if I got you at a bad time…" It said,

"No…you caught me at a perfect time…Blakin…tell me…who is this…"

"Diamond…"

"No…the girl…"

"That's…Light…the one he has a crush on…"

"Light…she'll do…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Are you questioning me…?"

"NO, NO! I didn't mean it…"

"Shut up you fool…I gave Diamond what he wanted…now he must return the offer…"

"Yes…Night…"

"Shadowy darkness fall for me…die in place and rise again…to flow a river…the blow a flame…give them light…give them…power from all costs…and show nothing…no fear…but let it be…that the future…isn't corrupted…" Night said as he left but stopped…

"Night…?"

"Blakin…go…go tell Shadow that there's something I must do first…"

"Fine…but if you think you can just leave—"

"Now…" And with that Blakin vanished.

"Diamond…Light…what's next…" Night said as he closed his eyes, "Sun…" He said opening his eyes…"The future is clear…Diamond and Light…what a match…what a disaster…" Night said vanishing.

_**4 years later**_

**During the years, Diamond and Light had grew from friendship to loners to found love…but during there 4 years…Light and Diamond loved each other more and more…after 4 years, Spyro and Draganta became the new guardians, but Draganta declined…knowing that it was not best for him…Spyro had declined as well, he wanted what was best…Draganta had convinced Spyro to be guardian since Draganta didn't want Spyro to give up what meant to him so much. Living a dream is what makes us…doing a dream that can't come true…and you know it wouldn't is what makes you even more…For Draganta, he didn't become guardian…instead he chose to teach those the art of fighting. To prepare for a battle of there own. Draganta became one of the legendary fighters. Blizzard had become what he wanted most…to be real…living a real life that wouldn't just be fake. Claudia was just proud of Spyro, Draganta, Blizzard, Diamond and Crystal for everything. Crystal…aw yes…she's having a great time with her boyfriend in Avalar. **

_**Morning**_

**I **woke up next to Light as I kissed her. I got up and left as I saw the bright sun. I sighed in the morning sun. "Diamond…?" Light yawned,

"Just looking at the sky…"

"We'll…you don't have to…besides…it's coming soon…."

"I know…I just can't believe it…" I chuckled as I walked back in.

"Well believe it or not…"

"I believe it…and I believe in you…"

"Good…now let's get something to eat…"

"Right…but you might want to stay…I'll go get it…"

"Ok…don't be long…"

"I won't" I said leaving. A few minutes later I found some sheep playing around in a small spot. I hid in some tall grass as I watched carefully. Then across was a human. A human in all black with a dark cape and white hair. He looked very familiar…I studied him carefully as he noticed me…

"Diamond…" It whispered. Then I finally remembered…it was Shadow! "I've waited a long time…"

"How did you…"

"You never killed me Diamond…don't think that just a spell can kill me…"

"But…" then he vanished and within a blink of an eye he appeared in front of me!

"I'm tired of this…I want power…I want to rule this land…seeing Spyro the new guardian…pathetic…he's as weak as your father…"

"My father isn't weak!"

"That's what you think…it seems you'll be having a kid of your own soon…"

"What does that matter to you…?"

"Have you told Blizzard…Claudia…?"

"…no…"

"What kind of man would you be if you don't stand up to your parents?"

"Look, I don't know why you're here…and I don't want to fight with you…"

"Fight…hm, hm, hm…I don't want to fight…my minion will fight you…"

"So you have a new minion…"

"Say hello to you rival Diamond…meet…Night…" Shadow said as he moved away showing Night.

"NIGHT!?"

"Hello Diamond…I told you we would meet again…"

"Why are you helping Shadow?"

"Because…"

"Tell me!"

"Why would you care…your going to die anyways…your going to die before your child could even be born…"

"Night…" I said as Night had charged at me. I dodged his attack as I tackled him. He skidded on the ground as he got up and blew a white fire! I prepared for impact as I was being badly burnt. I fell to the ground as Night walked over to me with black stunning eyes. "You'll die a horrible death…and when your kid knows about this it'll come and get me…but the thing is…it won't be able to fight at its age…"

"Don't do this…" I said,

"Guess what…it's already to late…" Night said as he did the final blow! As he had stabbed my heart with his tail, piercing through my body!

"Well Night…I didn't want you to kill him…but he deserved it…" Said Shadow as he walked away…

**Time had past and Light and Diamond's family found out about his death. But they never found his murder. Night had just vanished. Leaving no trace. Although they tried to revive Diamond, it had failed…his heart was cut through. Light couldn't take the pain from seeing Diamond leave. Soon she had to tell Blizzard and the rest about the baby. When she did Blizzard was furious because his son didn't tell him. But he just couldn't show it. He was just sad. When that day arrived, when Light had laid her egg, she had kept it safe with her. Soon the egg hatched into a beautiful golden female dragon with a light gold underbelly…**

_**5 years later**_

**I**'m just an ordinary dragon with gold scales and a light gold underbelly! My names Sun, no not S-O-N , S-U-N! My mommy said that once that my daddy had defeated a big scary guy named Shadow Prince. I asked when daddy was going to come home to tell me some stories that he had accomplished. But she only started crying. So I just waited for him to come, I didn't want her to cry again. I still wait for him…waiting…

* * *

**Ok sorry I'm finally getting my laptop back, so I won't have to deal with my cousins anymore! Sorry if I don't put Scalret or Draganta on the author notes, I'm really busy, and it also seems that today at school I have all freaken periods! Bonjour!**


	24. Moon

_**Day 1/Sun's Day**_

**I** was picking flowers near Great grandpa's house. "Sun? What are you doing here…?" Ember asked,

"HI grandma Ember! I'm just picking flowers once my daddy comes back from his adventure…"

"Oh…" Ember said sadly, "that seems nice…well I hope he comes soon…"

"Me too! I wanna ask him lots and lots of things! Like what he did in his adventure and how did he do it!"

"Well good luck…"

"Thanks grandma Ember!"

"Hon, why not visit Spyro, he'll need some company…"

"OK! I can give him a few flowers too!" I ran over to the temple where I saw Grandpa Spyro just gliding down from the sky. I ran over to him yelling, "Grandpa Spyro!" When he heard me he had a smile on. He looked around as he saw me. I lunged at him as he caught me in his arms.

"Grandpa Spyro, grandpa Spyro!" I yelled, "How you doing!?"

"Fine and you…?"

"Great!"

"That's good…"

"Grandpa Spyro, when will daddy come back…?"

"Oh…well…I don't know…"

"Oh…" I said sadly, "Well can you drop me off at grandpa Blizzard's home, please!?"

"Ok…" Spyro said laughing as he flew off. Sometimes I've asked grandpa Spyro to take me on rides to the sky and this one seemed so much cooler! When Grandpa landed next to a cave, I got off and said goodbye to Grandpa Spyro,

"Thank you grandpa Spyro!"

"Anytime…"

"Wait! I got you these!" I said giving Spyro a couple of flowers"

"Thank you…" Spyro laughed as he flew off. I walked inside as I saw no one. I waited a while as I sat down looking into the darkness. Behind me were two claws coming to clamp on to me. When it reached up to my waist it grabbed me as I turned around and as I saw the face of…GRANDPA BLIZZARD! "HA, HA! You scared me Grandpa Blizzard!" I said nuzzling him.

"Oh did I…?" He said in a soft tone. I giggled as I heard some one walk in. I looked over at the entrance as I saw Draganta. I ran over to him as I tackled him down. "WOAH!" He yelled as I tackled him as he fell.

"First Crystal…and now you…?" Draganta laughed. But his laugh soon turned into a general kind of tone. He got up as he looked at Blizzard. "Uh, Blizzard, we found a witness of Diamond's murder…"

"Who's Diamond? You guys have been talking about him forever!" I said as I waved my arms in a meaning of a long time.

"You fond one!?" Grandpa Blizzard said astonished not paying any attention to me.

"Yeah…his names…Moon…he claims to say that he knows who killed Diamond…"

"Where is he…?"

"He's down with Spyro and the others…"

"Thank you Draganta, what would it be with out you…"

"I'll tell you one thing…you'd probably be dead…" Draganta and Grandpa Blizzard laughed.

"Grandpa Blizzard, what's going on…?"

"It's nothing…come with me…" He said as he grabbed me and we both flew off. He was in a hurry as I felt the speed we were going. We made it to the temple as outside was everyone including Firewalker and Zephyr. When grandpa Blizzard put me down he ran over to the group. I ran to as everyone was around a dragon. I squished in as I tripped and fell in front a dragon. I got up to see he was a black dragon my age. He had a weird necklace on to. One Moon shaped piece and a star piece. On his forehead was the same thing. He had a mark with a star and a moon over it. "Whoa…is that like a scar!?" I exclaimed,

"No…" He replied, "My father once said that it was a mark to care for. That when I'm older that it will give me some kind power…"

"Cool…what's your name…?"

"My names, Moon Nightwish"

"C-O-O-L!"

"Huh?"

"COOL SILLY!"

"Oh, thanks…"

"No prob! You new?"

"Uh huh…" Moon nodded,

"So…this is Moon…he's only 5! How is he suppose to know!?" Blizzard growled,

"He told us he knew…" Spyro said back strictly.

"Father, must you believe this!?"

"Yes, and I'm sure he knows…someone could've told him!"

"If you think I'm going to listen here what a 5 year old is telling me is true!?"

"Do you have any other ideas!?" Spyro said furiously,

"Spyro…Blizzard…don't start a ruckus…" Ember said

"If Father wants to listen to a 5 year old, then let it be…" Blizzard smirked,

"Look…" Moon started, "I do know who killed Diamond…they saw 'The Shadow Prince' killed him…"

"That's preposterous!" Firewalker yelled, "Shadow Prince died…"

"But he isn't…"

"I'm listening to this…this boy is making it up…" Blizzard moaned.

"But it's true!" Moon argued, "My father told me!"

"Who is your parent's kid…?" Zephyr asked,

"My mother is Star, and my father is Night." Light heard over them as she looked at Moon.

"Your father…is Night…" Mommy asked,

"Yeah…he said 'The Shadow Prince' killed him…"

"But why would he still be alive…" Firewalker asked,

"Because he's my soul…" Said a voice from behind. Everyone looked as they saw a spirit dragon with blue scales. He looked so familiar to me. As if I knew him.

"Diamond…" light said,

"He's my soul…he can't be killed…"

"Your soul…?" Blizzard said confusingly. Then he remembered from Diamond's play during his battle with Shadow. "That's right…I remember…"

"Yes…but he didn't kill me…" he said as he looked at Moon and had a shocked face on. He looked at his necklace as he glared at him. "You…who's you father…"

"…Night…" Moon said softly.

"He did it…"

"What…?" Moon said scared,

"Night killed me…your father…he was it…"

"No…he wouldn't…he's a nice guy!"

"My memory foggy…I can't get it all…but all I know…is he did…for some reason…he just couldn't tell me…"

"Wait…you said Night…right…?" Moises asked as Diamond nodded. "Did…he wear a Moon necklace…?"

"Yeah…" Diamond said,

"Night…oh no…it can't…not him…"

"Who is he Moises…?" Firewalker asked suspiciously,

"Moon's right…he didn't kill Diamond for no reason…I know him…he's…my…"

"You're what…?"

"My…I just can't say it…"

"Who is he!?" Firewalker growled,

"What's it to you!" Moises hissed,

"Night killed Diamond and that's all we need to know!"

"NO!" Moises yelled, "Night did it for a reason…I just don't why…"

"But…my dad wouldn't kill someone…" Moon said as he began to shiver from fright. I comforted him as I sat by him not wanting him to feel alone.

"He wouldn't…" He said as he began to cry, "No…NO! ALL OF YOU STOP IT!" Moon yelled as his mark of the star and moon on his forehead began to glow. "HE WOULDN'T FATHER DON'T TELL ME THESE LIES!" Moon cried as everything went dark. Diamond started to frizz. Diamond began to feel a struck of pain as he started frizzing more.

"That's not Diamond…" Draganta said as they saw Diamond had morphed into no other than 'The Shadow Prince'…

**S.P.: Well…hope you all have a great day! Don't forget to read and review…**

**Draganta: And don't forget, Flames go in the I hate Flame box!**

**Scarlet O Hare: Brought to you by McDonalds! Badadadad I'm loven it!**

**Draganta: Also Quiznos, mm mm mm, toasty!**

**S.P.: and for the hell of it! TOGA!!!! **

**Scarlet O Hare: Uh hum…I'm a girl…"**

**Draganta:…………………since when…?**

**Scarlet O Hare: You know what! How about I give you a—**

**S.P.: Hey! We can't fight on holy ground…(Stands in front of Burger King) Oh! And folks…I made my own Fan art! I tried making Moon, my OC tell me how it looks. I'm only 12. And I want you to be really honest!**


	25. A friendly talk

**I**n front of us all was a human my mommy told me once. He wore a black cape, baggy black pants, and a black shirt as he had an orange staff on his back and a sword tied on his waist. "Shadow Prince!" Draganta growled,

"Damn you Moon…" Shadow panted, "That power…it's…magnificent…"

"Don't think you'll be taking Moon with you!"

"I won't…"

"Why did you disguise yourself as Diamond!?" Light argued,

"Because…Although…I wanted Night…to be framed…so I had a chance…to seek the power…if you thought…Night killed Diamond…then I would…just slip easily away…"

"You lied! My dad wouldn't kill Diamond! You were just framing him!" Moon said wiping away his tears.

"Heh, heh…wrong…your father did kill Diamond…"

"What…"

"He framed me…and I framed him…"

"Why did he do it!?" Draganta hissed,

"Ask Moises…he's the father…" Shadow said as he vanished. Draganta and the rest looked as at Moises as he started to slowly walk back.

"SO YOU KNEW!" Draganta growled,

"No please…" Moises stammered,

"Why did he do it!?" Light growled,

"I…I don't know…"

"Shadow just said you're his father! Wait…" Firewalker said but stopped and looked at Moon. Moon looked at Moises in a surprised look. Moon spoke,

"G-grandpa…" Moon said as he took a step further.

"NO! NO!" Moises said shaking his head. "You shouldn't have known!" Moises said,

"Why didn't you want him to know…" Zephyr asked,

"Because…because…" Moises put his head down, "Because if he knew…he would come to me…if he did…he would ask me about his mark…"

"What does it even mean…?" Spyro asked,

"It means…it means the power of the gods…when he's old enough…he control it…if he does…he can die…the power of the gods is to powerful…even powerful for me…for Shadow…"

"But what if I said…" Said a voice from behind as we saw another human in a white scarf and white hair with a white shirt and baggy white pants as he smiled, "that I can do it…" He said as he nodded.

"Who are you…?" Ember asked,

"The names Moy…Diamond's Light soul…"

"Diamond's Light soul…?" Blizzard said confusingly. Moy nodded and then spoke,

"I was sent by 'The Wish Maker'. He is also named Moy. We are close friends. I sensed Shadow here…so I came to see if it really was him…"

"He was here…"

"I should have known…Shadow does lots of mischief in this world…it's hard to find him…"

"Wait…" Moises said, "'This World'? There's another…?"

"Well…yes…shadow has been coming and out…also has Night. He wants ultimate power as well, but Shadow and he are now rivals…so it's best not to pair Shadow with Night."

"What's the other world…?"

"'The Shadow World'…A dangerous deadly place…Shadow Prince can send his minions from there to here…"

"Why can't he just stop…why Night…" Moises said sadly,

"Because ever since you left him, he was filled with 'Depression'…it struck him badly when his mother died…or should I say…you mate…he was struck his Depression was at maxed where he couldn't move. But the worst part…that his whole body…even his heart stopped…he died…but he was revived by Shadow. Night thanked Shadow, but a thanks isn't what Shadow takes. 'You'll be my minion till the day you die; after all I did save your life…' Shadow said and Night agreed. Now Night wants ultimate power…no matter what it takes…"

"My dad…killed Diamond…because he wanted power…?"

"I'll kill him…" Blizzard growled,

**(A/N: Ok, Quick song for **_**Moon**_** and **_**Sun**_

**Evanescence – My Immortal**

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

"NO!" Moon shrieked. He ran over at Blizzard and tried attacking him. "I won't let you hurt him!" Moon growled as he bit on Blizzard's wing.

"Get off me!" Blizzard shouted as he roughly knocked Moon off him. Moon fell and trembled into the shadows of the temple. I ran over to him as he was silent for a while.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"Moon…?" I said softly,

"I won't let you…" Moon said, "I won't let you…my father…he wouldn't…he didn't…Grandpa…you believe me…right…?"

"I…I can't say…" Moises said as he looked away.

"I know he wouldn't…no…it…just can't be…"

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

"I'm leaving…" Blizzard said as Spyro followed him. Everyone else left as I stayed. Moon just lay where he was.

"Why aren't you leaving…?" Moon asked,

**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**

"Because…friends don't leave friends behind…" I said as Moon looked at me with calm but glimmering eyes. His sorrows being relieved. He got up and walked over to me.

**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

"Friend…?" He said as he looked at me. I smiled as he I noticed his tail. He had a Moon shape crescent on the tip. He noticed me looking at it so he hid it from me. "I know…weird…" He said,

"No! It looks cool…I wish I had something like yours…"

"Why…"

"Because it looks awesome…!"

"Thanks…but can you just leave me…I don't feel so well…"

"'Cause about your dad, huh?" Moon just sat there looking at the ground. "Well…ok…if ya want to talk sometime, meet me at the waterfall…I'll be there every morning! 'K?"

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

"Sure…" Moon said sadly as he closed his eyes. I felt bad for him as seeing that Grandpa Blizzard is going to kill his daddy. I licked his cheek and then ran home. Moon felt the lick and opened his eyes quickly. He looked at the direction I ran as I had already left. He touched his cheek as he blushed. "Sun…" Moon said lastly before getting up and walking away…

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me…**

**S.P.: Ok, yeah, Moon and Sun isn't the new couple…friendly lick! Now pop quiz!**

**Draganta: For the love of Draco! **

**S.P.:……….anyways, can anyone get how I got the names for Moon and Sun? And one of them is because I like them…but it has to do with there parents names…I'll give ya a hint…Ok, first Diamond, pretend he's an actual 'Diamond' and Light makes the Diamond sparkle, but what kind of Light, from the…? Now try to figure out Night, Star and Moon!**

**Scarlet O Hare: Hmm…**

**S.P.: Well why everyone thinks, review and don't let any Flames escape from the flame box! **

**Scarlet O Hare: (Gets a rocket ship ready) Take off in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5—**

**S.P.: SCARLET!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!???**

**Scarlet O Hare: I'm gonna go to space to figure out the next question! **

**S.P.: Just wait until its night!!! (Scarlet: BLAST OFF!!!!) Ohh boy… (Fire burns Shadow into a crisp)**

**Draganta: (Eats KFC chicken) Did I miss something…?**

**S.P.: Other than letting Scarlet burn my flesh…no…**

**Scarlet O Hare: (In space) I DID IT! I MADE IT! Now…to figure out that next question…uh…where's the darkness…? I see the stars, and the sun…but where's the—(BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!) What the? OUT OF FUEL!!!!????**

**S.P.: (Chewing gum) **

**Scarlet: NOOOO!!!! I'm heading back to earth!!! I'm gonna die!! **

**S.P.: (Still chews)**

**Scarlet: AWWWWW!!! (Runs in circles)**

**S.P.: (Keeps on chewing)**

**Scarlet: (Looks out window) SHADOW!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!!**

**S.P.: (Blows a huge bubble!) Well that'll help decrease the impact…(Walks away)**

**(Well is Scarlet O Hare going to crash into the bubble and be safe!? Tune in next time kids! On…'The Shadow Prince Show'! )**


	26. Dream Sequence

_**Day 2/ Diamond's POV**_

_**Heaven**_

"**L**et me out!" I growled as I crashed into a steel door.

"Stop your arguing, unless you would rather be sent to hell…" said Wish's voice from behind.

"I'd rather go to hell! Let me out! They need me!"

"They don't need you…"

"My daughter…she doesn't know about his…I can't let her…I can't let her know…" I cried,

"I know…I can see through the future…she'll know soon…and when she does…"

"She'll have revenge…and I don't want that…she can be killed…"

"That's what we don't want…" Said Wish as he sighed, "Many have died…we can't let them die so young…"

"Then let me go back…"

"We can't…"

WHY NOT!?"

"Because!" Wish yelled as he was surprised by how he yelled at me. "Look…if we sent you back…then everything will be corrupted…Sun has to know…"

"No she doesn't…she's only a girl…"

"A girl…a daughter…of Diamond…"

"What's that suppose to mean…?"

"It means that if you can manage with no one, then so can her…she's the daughter of a mage…the one who helped Jenny, the one who helped everyone…saved everyone…"

"But am I there now…? No…"

"But Moon's there…if he finds out the truth…then it's all over…"

"But he already knows the truth about his father…"

"Not that…the truth…about…" Started Wish, "About, 'His true power…him and Sun…there connected…there who what we say…'The Blessed'…"

"Wait…my daughter…are you saying…that…"

"There both meant to be…yes…"

"So young…"

"But don't worry…it won't happen so soon…"

"Moon…and Sun…it…does sound familiar…"

"Exactly… 'From day to night, you will see what is called, the moon and the sun. let it set, let it rise…showing it from day to night, it will only repeat, but what will happen, is the day that comes when the two combine, it will no longer be separate, but it will be… 'Destiny'…'"

"Both of them…how do I know…if he's the one…I can't leave her with him…just like that…at her age…"

"I'm sure he'll understand…Moises…he's the grandfather…"

"…what?"

"He is…"

"But…when…I mean, my friends grandson…living with my daughter…I don't understand it…"

"Night…Moon's father…slash Moises' son, was your age…it seems simple to me…"

"…is it possible…to revive myself…?"

"It takes lots of power for something this harsh that happened…"

"Please…I beg of you…help me get back…"

"…ok…I'll try…but please…don't get so worried up…"

"Thank you…" I said as I closed my eyes.

_**POV End**_

_**Moon's POV**_

**I **sat under the glimmering moon, as I kept thinking about Sun. She was so nice to me the other day. She was the only one who did…

"Why do I keep thinking about her…?" I asked myself,

"So…Moon is it…" said a voice from behind me. I looked around to see 'The Shadow Prince'. The Darkest of them all. Other then the, 'Dark Master'. They say that Shadow is too weak to even win the dark master. Others say he's too strong that even the dark master himself is scared of him.

"You!" I growled,

"Hold it partner! I'm not here to hurt you…"

"What are you here for?"

"I'm here to ask you something…"

"If it's joining you, I decline!"

"So you do have the knowledge of your grandfather…"

"What if I do…?"

"It'll be a lot harder to get you to accept…"

"I'll never accept!"

"Really…the 'Dark Master' himself, even accepted…and he's smarter then brats like you…"

"He accepted…why he would never accept to the like of you!?"

"I know…I made him…"

"How…?"

"I'll show…although…I'm not using my full power…he was a weakling…" Shadow said as a huge black aura flowed around him. His eyes turning red with a blood shot look. Then a blur of huge bursts of fire flowed around like a twister! His voice hollow, "Show no fear!" He glared at me with a deadly grin on his face. I ran at him as I blew a fire. But what fire? A WHITE ONE WITH A GLIMMER AT EACH BLOW! Shadow's power had weakened from the attack.

"What's going on!?" Shadow said in a shriek voice. "That fire…it's your fathers…he used it to weaken his enemy's…"

"And I'll show my great grandfathers fire!"

"Moises' father…his fire…it's sacred…isn't it!?"

"Yes…and because of you! Because of you neither he nor my great grandmother is here! I still don't understand this…trying to kill everyone, just to gain power…" I cried, "Well no more!" I yelled as I blew a Black fire at Shadow that engulfed him! His power had weakened even more now. I saw him on the ground as I saw his body begin to crack! Then his whole body shattered! Revealing a small boy. He wore the same clothing of the Shadow Prince, but he was younger.

"No…" His voice said as it sounded like a child. He looked 12, nor more then that. "Is it…over…? Am I…free…?" He said as he got up. His body began to glow as his clothing disappeared and showed a set of all white ones. "No…it's only the beginning…" He said as he disappeared…

"Who was that…?" I said as I looked around to see if someone was using an illusion or a gag. But there was no one. "Who was that…?" I said as I left.

_**Sun's POV**_

**I **was asleep as I had a dream…

_**I'm in this kind of dark place. In front of me was a dragon that had his back turned to me. He then faced me as he sat down. It was Diamond. "Don't cry…" He said as I woke up!**_

I got up as I felt something slip down my cheek. I wiped it as I saw I was crying…but why? Then I closed my eyes and sighed. But when I opened them I saw him again, back in the dark room! But this time blazing streaks of fire covered his body!

**I stood there looking at Diamond being engulfed by the streaks of flames. He opened his eyes as his eyes turned blood shot red. I backed away as he the flames stopped. "Sun…" Diamond said,**

"**HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!?" I cried,**

"**It's gonna be ok…" He said as he came closer and went backer. He noticed how much I moved back, a so his eyes went back to a blue. I wasn't that freaked out any more so I just sat on my spot. He walked over to me with glimmering eyes. **

"**You…you came out…beautiful…"**

"**Huh?"**

**He felt my cheek as I saw through his mind! I saw that he was with Light, my mommy. Have they met before? When he was only a kid, he was talking with her. She laughed as I saw that Diamond was there with mommy all grown up, sleeping next to her. Then I saw Diamond's death! His heart being cut through and blood dripping. Night **_**had **_**done it…I then saw mommy crying. "Diamond!" She cried, "Don't go…" She said, "Don't leave me…and our child here alone…" She cried as I came back to. I looked at Diamond as he had already been walking away. **

"**WAIT!" I yelled as he stopped,**

"**The truth is told…" He said as he vanished. **

"**Goodbye…daddy…" I said as I closed my eyes. I then opened them seeing that it was morning.**

**I **got up as I felt more then before.I heard a voice from outside. I went outside to see that it was Draganta and Moon! "Awe, Sun," Said Draganta, "It looks like your awake…your mother said I had to take you with Spyro. She says it's important"

"Sure, uh, Moon, what's up?"

"Nothing, just asking if it's all right if I can go…plus, I want to tell Spyro something…"

"SURE!" I laughed. When we had gotten there Spyro was really upset. "Grandpa Spyro?"

"Aw, Sun…you're here…" He said happily.

"Draganta said you wanted to tell me something?"

"Well…yes…it's about your father…"

"Daddy?"

"Yes…him…I need to tell you who he is…"

"Diamond, right?"

"Yes! How did you know…?"

"I had a dream, Diamond was there and I saw his past…it was…scary…"

"Really…" Moon asked, "Cause where I was last night was freaky…"

"What happened?" Spyro asked,

"Well…I was looking at the Moon…as I saw 'The Shadow Prince' behind me! He was offering me to join him but I declined. He got impatient and he told about the 'Dark Master'. He said that he accepted to go with him…"

"But he would never do such a thing!" Spyro said,

"I know, that's when he told me, he made him…"

"What!?" Spyro said shocked,

"He got angry and he started to fight me. I blew at him my white fire that I got from my father that weakened him. He got angry and then…I used the black fire that I got from my grandpa…"

"Those two fires…how can a boy like ever master them?" Draganta said confusingly,

"I don't know, but when I had defeated him, he…he cracked…and I mean really cracked! His whole body shattered into millions of pieces as I saw a boy who only looked 12. He wore all white and then he just vanished…"

"Weird…but why would that happen with the Shadow Prince…?"

"Draganta, I think we should not talk about this…"

"Right and you two mustn't either…understand…?" Me and Moon nodded as we left.

"Well, Moon you want to go to the waterfall!?"

"I don't know…?"

"Come on! They say if you look at your reflection in the water on the waterfall you can see something weird happen!"

"I guess…"

"Great!" I yelled as I ran, "Race ya there!" I laughed as I ran. At the waterfall I had won! "I win!" I shouted,

"Yeah…" Moon smiled. We sat beside the waterfall as Moon just looked at me. I looked at him as he quickly looked away.

"You ok?" I asked,

"Yeah, just looking around…" Moon said as I looked at the waterfall. I studied it carefully as I tried to see something weird happen. Suddenly something did happen it made me flush!

**S.P.: Awe, Moon and Sun…what a perfect cast…oh, and Sorry Scarlet O Hare! I didn't really mean to steal your future OC's! **

**Scarlet O Hare: It's alright, besides, that quiz was pretty easy…**

**S.P.: How's Draganta doing?**

**Scarlet O Hare: Uhh, let's say he's a bit out of the head…**

**Draganta: WHAT THE HELL DOES THE QUESTIONS MEAN!? **

**S.P.: I see, well Review and remember flame plushies go in the flame box! **

**Draganta: I know! The 'Sun' gives the 'Light' so the 'Diamond' can sparkle! **

**S.P.: Yes, but can you figure out the second one?**

**Draganta:………………….**

**Scarlet O Hare:……………COME ON! Is it that hard!!?**

**S.P.: Uhh…Draganta…?**

**Draganta: (Twitches as steam appears around him)**

**Scarlet O Hare: LOOK OUT HE'S GONNA BLOW! (Hides under card board box) **

**S.P.: Like that's gonna protect you! (Grabs Umbrella) **

**Draganta: (EXPLODES and everyone is blown away!) (Draganta walks in) Idiots…(Sees a marshmallow on the ground tied with string) OHHH!!! A MARSHMELLOW! (GULP) **

**  
Crystal: GOT YA! (Has a fishing pole and reels in Draganta)**

**Draganta: (Gets dragged) Why does this happen everytime…**


	27. Tidus

**A**s I starred at the waterfall, I saw Diamond right there! Looking at me and smiling. When Moon looked at the waterfall he had disappeared. "You alright?" Moon asked,

"Yeah…" I said as I kept starring…

_**8 years later**_

**I**'m freaking thirteen! YES! It can't get any better then this! Moon had became close friends with me, although my mother still didn't suit me being friends with such a boy like him. Especially one if there father killed her true love.

I walked to school as I had the worst teacher ever! Once I stepped into my class room I felt as if I wanted to go back home. Feeling that I'm missing Mrs. Din. Weird, huh? I saw that the rest of the students had just sat down as I saw Moon. Then things started to lighten up! He was reading a book called, 'The Luminous of Power'. I never did understand it. I sat down next to Moon as I peeked to see what he was reading. Then I saw him not reading the book he was doing last nights homework!

"Moon…" I said as he looked behind.

"Oh, Sun, your early…mostly you're late…"

"Hey, it's not my fault that Draganta wanted to train me! Besides, why are you doing last night's homework, didn't do it…"

"Actually, this is yours; you forgot it so I did for you…"

"Oh…I wondered what I was missing…"

"Well you found it, now sit down before Mrs. Rice gets here!" Moon said.

**(A/N: Note I'll be trying to play my life here. Get to know what kind of killing teachers I have…and I mean killing…)**

"Yeah, yeah, but besides what can the old bat do anyways…? Struggle me?"

"No…but she give you a detention slip…"

"And do I care!?"

"Do you care now…?" Said a voice from behind as I looked back. There stood a pink dragoness with glasses.

"Hey Mrs. Rice! Didn't see you there!"

"yes but you might see me in DETENTION!" She growled as she walked away.

"Great…another detention slip…" I moaned, "My moms gonna kill me…"

"Alright everybody, I assume you all did your homework correct…?" Mrs. Rice smiled,

"Yes Mrs. Rice" Everyone said.

"Good, class will be shorten because someone by the name of, 'Moises' set up an assemble. I think Moises would be your grandfather, correct, Moon…?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rice…"

"Right, well, we should be heading there right now…now come on, we don't want be late…" Mrs. Rice laughed as we walked outside and headed to what we call, the GYM where assemblies are placed. We sat down as sets of other class' came in and sat down. Moon looked worried as if his grandfather would make a complete fool of himself and embarrass Moon. We saw Moises come in as he was wearing a necklace. It was a black orb with a white flame on it. He stood in the middle as he looked at everyone. He then spotted Moon and smiled but frowned.

"Hello," Moises started, "My names Moises Dragoon, I am one of the legendary heroes who helped stop who we called Molten. I'm sure you all heard of him. Now, the thing I called you all in here was to tell you all that there is a new villain who wishes to take control. His name is, 'The Shadow Prince'. If you ever encounter him, do not fight him. He's a human who wears all black and has white hair. He's very dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to any of you…"

"But why Moises…?" Said a voice. Everyone looked around to see who said that as they heard him laugh. I saw a figure from behind Moises and saw that it was, "Moises! Behind you!" I told him. Moises looked around to see it was…

_**Moises' POV**_

**I **saw in front of me, Shadow Prince! "You…" I growled,

"Yes it is me…'The shadow Prince' in the flesh. I see you're teaching these kids nonsense…"

"NONSENSE!?"

"Ever think what ever happened to your son?"

"Yeah, you took him away from me!"

"I didn't, you want to hear the real story?"

"Real story?"

"Moon…" He said as Moon had glowed and then disappeared. He then reappeared next to Shadow. "Tell the story…" Shadow said as he touched his forehead and his eyes glowed red. Moon then spoke,

"It's true…that Moises' son had joined Shadow, but for what reason? To get his revenge…he chose his life. He wanted to have revenge. But why? For what had happened to him in his past life. The agony, the pain, the sorrow…never have you or his mother ever felt his pain…He killed Diamond, Blizzard the great; son. But before that, Diamond had met Light. A girl who he loved. Diamond and Light had…who we call...our great friend…BFF, my friend…Sun…"

"But you're not done are you…" Shadow grinned as everyone gasped from everything Moon said.

"No…" Moon said, "Night, Moises' son, the one who wanted revenge, the one who kill Diamond…the one who cause many sorrows and pain…is…" Moon paused. Moises struck his down as Moon was about to say the last words. "Is my father…" Moon said as everyone starred at him. "And he wanted the best for me…to never even meet who I call my grandfather…Moises Dragoon…"

"Yes Moon," Shadow said, "And what does he want!?"

"He wants Power…and death!" Moon growled as his eyes turned red. "He wants you dead!" Moon pointed to me. "He wants everyone dead…but what he wants…is you…" He said as he looked at Sun.

_**POV End**_

**I **freaked out as I saw Moon look at me with his beady red eyes! "Daughter of sir Diamond…" Moon said as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you Moon…now, Moises, now you know the truth…but not all…you want to know the rest, then I'll be waiting" Shadow said as he disappeared. Moon had calmed down and fainted. His mark glowed as his necklace started moving around. It stopped as it grew a bright light and Moon vanished. Then we heard a crash from outside. Everyone ran out as they saw Moon in front of one of my friends. He had crystal blue scales and underbelly. "Moon, stop this!" He yelled,

"You can't make me!" Moon growled as I saw his eyes where red.

"Fight it!"

"Shut up Tidus!"

"Moon you have to stop!"

"Shadow doesn't want me to…"

"But everyone wants you to!"

"They know nothing! They can all go to hell!" Moon growled,

"Really…" Tidus said as he slyly smiled, "I don't think you mean everyone…" 

"I mean everyone…" Moon said rather annoyed. Tidus walked closer to Moon as he was in front of him and then he said something so softly to him,

_**Tidus' POV**_

"**I **don't think you mean everyone…"

"I mean everyone…" Moon said rather annoyed. I walked closer to Moon as I was in front of him.

"You don't mean that about Sun…"

"I don't care about her…"

"Sun…don't care…you do have a cold heart…from this point, I thought you really had something for her…"

"She's just an illusion to me…"

"Now that's even colder…"

"Want to see me my coldest…?"

"Why not,"

"Good…" Moon said as he tackled me. He bit me as I shook him off. I rushed at him and knocked him down. He ran towards me and leaped into the air as he rammed his tail at me as I felt blood slip from my cheek. I was off guard and Moon grabbed my neck.

"The likes of you are nothing to me…"

"I know more secrets than you…"

"That doesn't scare me…and I don't care how you got them either…"

"Really…ever wonder what you have made of yourself…?"

"What?" Moon said as he choked me.

"A FOOL!" I said as I had turned into a piece of bark.

"What the!?"

"I'm over here…" I said from behind.

"How did you—"

"I'm an Illusionist…remember…?"

"So…you want to play tricks…then let's play tricks…"

"And that's my job…" I grinned. Moon had gotten furious now and around his body was a red aura, and then blazing streaks of lames grew and blew around him!

"Moon, stop this!" Moises growled,

"To late grandfather…after I kill this fool…your next…" Moon grinned as the fire hid him.

**S.P.: Ok, you guys want to know who Tidus is right? I mean, popping out of know where. Well here's the thing…The Shadow Prince is me, but not me, me, Tidus (Not my real name) Is Me, me! I'm in the story YAY! **

**Draganta: So what, I'm talking to a dummy?**

**Tidus: Shadow, I've been reading everything at this point, and it seems that you have to go…**

**S.P.: WHAT!? GO!? **

**Tidus: Ok, I'll make you the author notes, got it…?**

**  
S.P.: Totally!**

**Scarlet O Hare: Hey!...uh…hey?**

**Tidus: Hola…goodbye…**

**Scarlet O Hare: Weird…Shadow who was that?**

**S.P.: Some loser…**

**Tidus: HEARD THAT!**

**S.P.:…the author…**

**Scarlet O Hare: Draganta who was that?**

**Draganta: I don't I don't pay attention, hey I have left over birthday cake, want to go eat some?**

**Scarlet O Hare: Yeah! Maybe we can see what happens to me in, 'the Shadow Prince show'! **

**S.P.: Review, and SAVE ME SOME CAKE!**

**Scarlet O Hare: TOO LATE!**

**Tidus: And no flame plushies…(Holds one up) Cute, but annoying…**

**Draganta: Who left these Flame plushies out in the street?**

**Scarlet O Hare: (grabs a flame plushie and ties it up on a rocket.) 5 4 3 2 1, BLAST OFF! (BOOM!!!! Scarlet and Flame plushie all burned) Ow…**


	28. Wish's assistance

_**Tidus' POV**_

**I **stood there as Moon had instantly vanished within the deep dark red fire. "Moon?" I said worriedly as the fire began to grow around me. Soon Moon had popped out from behind and tackled me down! "Moon! Stop it!' I argued as Moon tried pinning me down! Then a bright light came shining from the sky and it hit Moon! It sent him flying a few feet past me. He got up to see that his cheek was bleeding! Behind me a white glow appeared. It then formed into a human! "Leave him alone!" The human endured.

"Forget it Light Prince…Or is it…Diamond's Soul?"

"Wish sent me to stop this, and that's what I'll do!"

"Wish, Wish, Wish…how's he doing?"

"Trying to stop Diamond from escaping into the real world…"

"Yeah…I thought so"

"Yeah…now tell me…what's a shadow that lingers in dragons?"

"I don't know tell me?"

"You…" The human said as he had a white bow and white arrows! He aimed it at Moon as a shining glow appeared on the tip! He let it out as a white ring exploded at the release and struck Moon as another ring shined as it struck him. The arrow went through as I saw that there was another human separating from Moon and flying away with the arrow! The human landed on the ground and lifted himself up. He took off the arrow that had struck him and glared at the other human! Moon had fallen on the ground unconscious.

"Nice to meet you again Shadow" Light chuckled.

"GRR! What's up with you! Moon was in my control and now look!" Shadow bellowed.

"You won't quite…"

"Not until everything is right…"

"I can't believe…your Diamond's Psyche Soul/Spirit"

"So what…I don't care…now leave me…alone…I will do what I can to make it right…and you won't stop me" Shadow said as he disappeared.

I was frightened now, to see that my friend could be controlled again…and kill me!

_**In Heaven / Diamond's POV**_

**I **sat in front of heavens gates as I waited for Wish to return…

"Diamond…?" Wish said from behind,

"What do you want…?"

"I…I got it…"

"What?"

"I got the spell…I can bring you back to life!"

"Finally…thank you so much Wish…"

"Although…" Wish started, "It won't last long…"

"But…"

"You can live again…but you'll die again…if you want to stay alive…you'll have to tell a secret that is something so huge, that even your parents can't imagine! That's how the spell works…"

"How much time do I have?"

"At least a week…find it, and tell it…"

"…Wish…thank you" I said speechless. Wish cast the spell, 'White Aura'. I had closed my eyes as I opened them to see I was back alive! I looked at my paws as I saw the bright flesh and clear scales. I smiled and then looked around to see where I was. I saw that it was home, but from the other side, was total chaos! And it was approaching! I saw a figure coming closer as I saw that it was a warrior. He had black armor on and a black helmet. He had a huge sword as it brightened in the morning sun.

_**Sun' POV**_

**A**s The Light Prince had vanished, I ran over to Moon seeing that he was out cold. Moises only starred at me. "Moon…?" I slightly say, "Moon…? It's me…Sun, wake up…WAKE UP! Moon…are…are you there…?" I say as I shake him. Moon budges from his out and gets up.

"Gees…my head hurts! What happened?" Moon asked. I say nothing and only hug him. "OW! Careful, I think my wings broken…" Moon winced in pain.

"Sorry…" is all I say and let go. I look behind as I see Tidus walking away. "Tidus!" I run over to him as he stops but doesn't look at me. "Hey…thanks for the help…"

"What help…I did nothing but cowardly hide…I'm nothing…"

"You're something for sure!"

"What's the point…you like Moon…"

"I know…but he doesn't know that!"

"I know…"

"I heard that you…liked me…"

"That was before I figured out you liked Moon…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's fine…I'm gonna go get a drink…just leave me for a while…oh, and Moon likes you…if you haven't noticed…"

With that, he left…

**I know it doesn't seem right for me to tell, but, after that, he had left, but never came back…I was worried, and felt that…I cared about him…more then Moon…but I had to set it straight…if moon likes me, and I like him, then were meant for each! Right? But I was wrong, Moon finally had the guts to tell me the truth, but I only said, "Moon, that's so sweet of you, but…I have to figure out if you're really meant for me first…" Shutting Moon down like that made me feel even more terrible then Tidus leaving…**

_**Diamond's POV**_

**S**earching for home, everything had changed. I don't know where I am, but it does seem familiar. I stood in front of a waterfall. I looked at it as I saw something in there! I saw Light and Sun! Sun was looking in the water, and she no more than 4 months. She put her paw in the water as she felt the coldness. Light had only lain down next to her. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see it gone. I started to walk away as I felt a shiver go down my spine. Like I just saw a ghost…then I heard a clash as I looked behind. I saw that the armored man had followed me!

"So…you are the one who call Blizzard?"

"Blizzard? No…"

"Do you know this Blizzard fellow?"

"He's my father…and what do what with him!?"

"so you are Diamond…I'm not looking for him, I'm looking for who you call…'Jessica'…?"

**S.P.: Ok, SORRY for the REALLY long wait...you have no idea wht's going on in my house...**

**DtD: So...who is this...Jessica again?**

**Scarlet O Hare: OH! It's the dragoness from part 2! Also I think from part 3...although she never showed...**

**DtD: then why are you writing about her now!?**

**S.P.: You'll see...you'll all see...**

**DtD: Well while you write chapter 29...I'm going to get cotton candy...**

**Scarlet O Hare: OH THE CARNIVAL IS IN TOWN!?**

**S.P.: Guys...(Everyone leaves) Guys!? Wait! Wait! Moonj's gonna shoot out of a cannon!!! **

**Moon: NO I'M NOT!**

**S.P.: No one likes...me...I think I should retire...**

**Diamond: Your only 12...**

**S.P.: And how old are you? 25?**

**Diamond: Your right, you should retire... **

**S.P.: WHAT YOU SAY!? I AIN'T OLD!!! (Chases Diamond)**

**Scarlet O Hare: God do I love this show!**

**DtD: Same here...**

**Draganta: Review and Review on this PIC I made! (Shows me killing DtD oin stick figures)**

**DtD: (Pushes Draganta off screen with an evil glare in his eyes)**

**S.P.: Also, people, have you ever heard of myspace? Well I have what's called , Pagii, it's like myspace but what I think is better! You can decorate much faster and easer! And lots of other features! just go to, w w w . p a g i i . c o m ! (No spaces) Make a account and start decorating! You can also check demo vids on youtube! if you want to see my profile, go to, w w w . p a g i i . c o m [at t h e w i s h m a k e r (No spaces/ the [at is the at for emails and stuff) Well see ya! GET BACK HERE DIAMOND!**


	29. The Past 1

"Why do you need Jessica?" I growled,

"I see you know her…" The armored man replied

"I do…why do you need her?"

"She has something we want…and if she doesn't give it back then your kind will never exist…"

"Leave her alone…I don't know where she is, but there's no way you'll get her…"

"Then let me show you my friend…Shadow…" He said as he moved away as a man in a red shirt and black pants came up with a sword tied on his back. "Brother…" Said the armored man.

"Welcome back Diamond…" Said Shadow as I backed away, "Why are you afraid? It's like you seen a ghost…"

"You…" I said,

"Me…" Shadow said as he stuck his palm out and a sword with sharp edges appeared. "You know what this is called? It's called the 'Soul Reaper'…"

"Soul…reaper…?"

"My brother…we must find—"

"QUIET!" Growled Shadow,

"B-brother?"

"Oh…I'm sorry Diamond…let me introduce you to my brother…Sir Marcelo…" Shadow said as the armored man glared at me. "Tell me Diamond…where is Jessica…"

"I won't tell…"

"Fine then…" Said Shadow as he let his other palm in the air as another sword appeared except with a chain and a sharp curve point on it. "This is, 'Shadow Faith'. It can let me control your shadow and use it to shred you to pieces. Also, 'Shadow Faith' can be useful…" Said Shadow as he lunged at me with his two swords! I dodged it and started to run knowing I couldn't take him!

"You can run Diamond!" Yelled Shadow and then softly said, "But you can't hide…" and started walking…

_**Sun's POV**_

**A**fter School I couldn't help but feel as if Tidus had left me…Moon had grew worried and felt as if I should go back…

I walked home as I saw my mom mumbling something…I listened in as she was talking about her past…for some reason…

"Oh…Moises…" Said Light sadly as I saw Moises in front of her, "Remembering him…it…I just can't…"

"I need to know…"

"Alright…well…when we were young…Diamond…he was so nice…so kind…when we were just 14…"

_**Past Life of Diamond and Light 1**_

**Diamond walked over to the waterfall as he saw Light sleeping. He smiled and left as Light had actually faked it. She opened one eye to see him leave. She sighed and walked into the water. "It's like Diamond doesn't notice me anymore…" Light said and sighed. Then behind her she saw Jenny. She walked up to her and she put on a smile. "You know he notices you, he just didn't want to wake you…"**

"**I wasn't really sleeping…"**

"**I know I was watching you…"**

"**YOU WHERE WATCHING ME! Stalker…" Light giggled as she nudged Jenny. Diamond heard some giggling and went to see what it was. He then saw Jenny and Light giggling. He smiled once again as he saw Light. His smile faded away knowing that she didn't anything about his feeling for her. Her giggling made him smile, but her unknowing of him made him sad…**

_**End**_

"**T**hat's all I remembered…" Said Light sadly,

"That's alright…Diamond has some connection from the past, I need to know what…Shadow is after Diamond…but…not because he's his soul…but something else…I just can't understand from all this fortune and royalty he'll get…but theres a way to get it, he still hasn't done it yet…"

"If only Diamond was here…Sun wouldn't be acting so…different…" Light said. I heard my mom speak to Moises everything; it seemed as if this Diamond guy still lives with my mom…who is he by the way? Well, looks like I have to figure everything out as usual…

**Diamond's POV**

"**I **kept running as I looked back to see no one. I then crashed into something. I fell and saw a dragoness. A gold dragoness. "Hey, watch where ya going!" Said the dragon named, Sun.

"Sun…?" I said softly,

"how do you my name?"

"Uhh…well…"

"What's your name?"

"My names Diamond Drakin…"

"Diamond? Oh yeah, that guy who my mom is always talking about! Hat are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit my family…"

"Where is your family? You're probably new to this kind of stuff?"

"Well…my family…I want to see my Daughter really terribly, and so I came all the way here…"

"I probably know her! What's her name…?"

"You really want to know her name?"

"Yeah!" Sun said as I sighed…

"Her names…"

**S.P.: OK! Wonder how Sun's going to act when she finds out Diamonds her father…**

**DtD: Maybe go crazy,**

**Scarlet O hare: Explode?**

**DtD: Go to pizzahut?**

**Scarlet O Hare/ S.P.: ……………………………….**

**DtD: I mean go to tell Light?**

**Scarlet O hare: ………………………….heh maybe?**

**S.P.: Because every teenager tells there mom stuff…**

**Draganta: Exactly!**

**S.P.: (Slaps Forehead)**

**Diamond: As usual…**

**Crystal: Hola everyone! **

**Draganta: (Hides behind Shadow) **

**Crystal: Has anyone seen Draganta?**

**S.P.: Crystal, I thought we had a deal?**

**Crystal: FORGET THE DEAL! Where's that cute Draganta!?**

**Draganta: (Slowly walks away)**

**Crystal: THERE YOU ARE! (Runs after Draganta)**

**Draganta: AHHH! I may be cute but that doesn't give you the right to do unspeakable things to me!**

**Everyone: (Mouths drop)**

**Draganta: ESPEACILY THE MAKE UP! **

**Everyone: oh then that's different…**

**DtD: Well better go get Draganta**

**S.P.: Yeah, I should really get Crystal a leash… (Both walk away as Scarlet stands alone)**

**Scarlet O Hare: Hey…guys…Oh well…(Dances around flowers with the bunnies, deer's, birds, and butterflies)**


	30. The Message

"Her names…" I stopped as I chocked on the last word. "Uhh…listen, how about I tell you later…do you know anyone by the name of Light?"

"Yeah, she's my mom, you her?"

"Let's just say, I departed before I could even talk to her again…"

"Yeah, it has gotten a bit different here, so let me escort you…" Sun said as she headed south. I followed her as I saw how she walked, she smiled, she breathed, and other things as well.

_She's healthy, I'll say that, hope she doesn't have a boyfriend…_I thought. "Here wee are…" Sun said as it was the same place he and Sun had lived. They both walked in as sun yelled, "Mom! I'm back! And you have company!" Light came over to Light as she saw Diamond, speechless. "I'll leave you two alone…" Sun smirked not knowing what's happening. She left and Light only felt tears come down her check. Diamond smiled at her as he came closer. "Diamond…?" Light said tenderly.

"I'm sorry I left you and Sun alone…"

"You didn't have a chance…but…how are you here?"

"Wish gave me chance…"

"Wish?"

"It's a friend…"

"Now…you're here, you can stay with me and SUN!" Light cried. Then it hit Diamond. He only had a few days here, there was no way he could stay forever, and unless he tells them something that had I kept secret from them, but what?

"Look…" I said as Sun listened in. "I can't stay long…I'm only here in this world for a few days…unless I figure out the secret…"

"A secret?" Light questioned,

"If I find it, I'm able to stay here forever…" Sun only started blankly from a small crack.

"I…I can't believe this…you're here…but your going to leave us…AGAIN!?" Light cried.

"Yeah…"

"Diamond…I mean…you…you can't leave Sun her alone again! She's been miserable with out you…"

"You don't think I know that…I lived in heaven Light! I could see everything…"

"Sun…she hasn't been herself lately…you have to stay and bring some sense…"

"I can't…"

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" Light yelled, "YOU FLESH, YOU BLOOD!"

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Diamond growled. Light only stared at him with frightened eyes. "She's changed; she'll never understand all of this!" I said as Sun only back a bit away. And I finally say it that makes Sun go running away, "I'M DEAD LIGHT! HER FATHER IS DEAD! GONE FROM THIS LIFE!" Sun backs bit by bit and shakes her head in no. Sun runs far from home to see the only one that had always helped her in these situations. Moon.

I only looked at Light as I walk away. Light only stares. "Diamond…" She says softly, "You didn't tell her did you...?"

"…no…"

"Just tell her…let her know…"

"I wish I could…" I said as I left.

Sun made it to Moon's as she wiped away some tears. She walked in as Moon was just getting up. He saw Sun and walked over to her.

"OK one, this isn't a hotel, so would please sleep at your place!" Moon yawned.

"MOON! I found this dragon out in the road and he asked for my mom, but then when I said, Yeah I knew her, he wanted me to take him to her, and so I did and then they started talking, and then I left for there privacy and then I kind of stalked them as I over heard there conversation, and then I found the dudes name is Diamond, and they weren't friends at all, that dude Diamond is MY DAD!!!!" Sun said as she ran out of breath. Moon just looked at her blankly.

"Hey are you listening to me!?"

"Why should I?" Moon said as he looked away.

"Hey, look, I never meant it that way at school you know. I just wanted to see where Tidus went…"

"Well he's gone, what else is there to know…"

"Well, maybe Moises knows!"

"No thanks, Tidus maybe my friend, but…"

"hey, I know both of you very well now. But Diamond, that blue dragon is my dad!"

"I thought had no father…

"Like you have no mother…" Moon only stood quiet.

"If this guy is my dad, why is he now…?" Moon sighed as he walked over to me.

"Because he's dead…" Moon said,

_**Sun's POV**_

"**W**hat do you mean dead!?"

"I mean he's dead! Gone from this world! And he can't be here, he's in heaven, or…"

"HEY! I know he's not! And besides, he's at my home right now!"

"Listen, Diamond is dead, he died…a long time ago…"

"How long…I mean, if he's dead, why did they revive him so late"

"There is no such thing as a reviving spell, there's a life count spell, but no reviving that I know of…"

"When did he die…?"

"Before you where even born…"

"But, how then!? How am I here!?"

"Because...Because…Sun…he did when your mother was pregnant…"

"How did he die…?"

"My father killed him…ok…he did it…"

"WHAT!?"

"He was controlled by The Shadow prince, and now he wants me and my grandpa…"

"Why?"

"Because where the last ones that have this power…" Moon said as he pointed to his mark on his forehead. "The power of dark, and power of light…" I have both…"

"What's so important about that?"

"if has me, I can control Darkness and Light. If he controls me, I can destroy Light…and bring in all darkness…" I was speechless and I started to cry again.

"Why…did have to my dad…" Moon only looked away and sighed.

"…You know don't you…" I cried as I looked at Moon, "TELL ME!"

"…no…"

"TELL ME MOON! TELL ME!"

"NO! I know, but I can't tell you!"

"WHY NOT!"

"Because…it's to say…"

"Just tell me…" Moon looked at her and looked at the ground.

"The Shadow Prince…is your dads soul…there rivals…he had to kill him…your dad wanted to protect everyone, and he wanted this to stop…so…he fought his best and died…" I couldn't say anything. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I closed my eyes and though of the best from the time I was just a hatchling to now...

_**In a dark storm was a dragoness with dark purple scales which was what Shadow was searching for. In the far plains held the dark storm. And the Dragoness, Jessica, is there, only to be chanting. She calls the spirits that have died in wars and died from terrible deaths. She still searches for Diamond's soul that wonders in heaven still. **_

"**D**eep Light gives me all…" She chants as she hears a ruckus from afar. "Bring me Light, give it to you and me, and let it flow through my body…" She keeps chanting as the ruckus gets louder and comes closer. "Keep me safe, keep it all, show me Diamond Drakin soul and let me breathe your breath of air till I die from all peace…" She says a soul comes to her side. She touches it as she sees only white and sees Diamond face that shrivels in it.

"RUN AWAY! GET AWAY JESSICA! DANGER IS NEAR! HELP ME!" Diamond says as she returns back to her place and sees that a man in armor was standing behind her. Then behind the armored man was, The Shadow Prince.

"There won't be any savings here Jessica…" Shadow says as he grabs her neck. "Take her way…" Shadow says as Jessica slams her tail at him lets go! Jessica starts to run. "Running doesn't help…" Shadow says as he cracks his knuckles. Shadow vanishes as he appears in front of her. "You won't be sending any messages today…or even ever…" He says as he strikes her with his sword, 'Soul reaper'. Jessica's soul appeared struggling in his sword as he pulls it out and crushes it. "Jessica, Jessica, Jessica…hope you enjoy wondering the planet…all alone, no sign of light, only darkness…Let's move…Diamond is far from here, and I can't let him figure the secret…"

"Brother…" Says Sir Marcello. "We can not keep this up, we need rest…"

"I am prince of all Shadow's! Are you telling me that we should take a rest!?"

"No brother, it's only that, father insists of rest…"

"Is father here…no…"

'But…"

"Fine…rest you shall, only, we leave at dawn…"

**S.P.: Well, hope that was ok, sorry for the long wait! **

**DtD: No problem pal!**

**Scarlet O Hare: yeah! I mean, what else is there other than waiting!?**

**DtD: Reading, eating, sleeping, umm…cleaning—**

**Scarlet O Hare: I was kidding!**

**S.P.: well, let's celebrate since there are only 8 more chapters of, 'The White Dragon: The Shadow Prince'! Then my story is complete! **

**DtD And Scarlet O Hare NOOO!! (Cries)**

**S.P.: Why are you crying?**

**Scarlet O Hare: Because then there will be no more suprises!**

**S.P.: Oh believe me, there's a BIG surprise in the end. And I mean BIG! From all the reviews you've made, it'll probably shock you…**

**DtD: How so?**

**S.P.: (Grabs a 2000 voltage wire) Like this, (Touches it with DtD as he gets burn to a crisp)**

**Scarlet O Hare: OOO! **

**S.P.: Yup…**

**Spyro:….what am I doing here?**

**S.P.: For the continue of the 'Shadow Prince show!'! You have the tape right?**

**Spyro: OH yeah! (Puts in tape)**

**S.P.: (Blows a huge bubble!) Well that'll help decrease the impact…(Walks away)**

**Scarlet O Hare: (crashes into the bubble as it explodes and Scarlet pops out of the rocket with a parachute) At least I'm safe! (A bird comes up and rips Scarlet's Parachute) Oh Fudgicles…AHHH!!!**

**Draganta: (Walks over to Scarlet's falling shadow.) Scarlet? (BAAM!)**

**Scarlet O Hare: GEE THANKS Draganta FOR THAT SAFE LANDING!**

**S.P.: I wouldn't say safe…(Skeletons surround Scarlet and Draganta.)**

**Scarlet O Hare: Uhh…**

**Draganta: …**

_**Will Shadow destroy them all or will he be defeated by his friends! How sad…)**_

_**Draganta: WHAT! HES OUR FRIEND AND YOUR SAYING HOW SAD BECAUSE WE BEAT HIM!? YOU SHOULD SAY HOW SAD TO US BECAUSE HE'S GOING TO KILL US!**_

_**Scarlet o Hare: DRAGANTA! What are you doing here, you should be—OH!(Looks at camera) Well, hello there, My names, SCARLET, can you say Scarlet?**_

_**Draganta: …………………………………………………………………(Walks away)**_

****

**_S.P.: Also, I got new pics, I'll have a open area on my profile. One is a pic of Draganta, another is a human pic of one of Draganta The Dragonlords character, Morgir. And another is a new and improved pic of The shadow Prince, and new Pic that I made within only ONE day! A Pic of Scarlet O Hare!_**


	31. A New Tidus, and a different Diamond

As day grew darker, Sun was slowly walking home. Not until she felt she was being watched…

She walked down past a road as she heard someone in the bushes. She ignored it as she kept going. It moved again but much more loudly. Soon enough she walked over to it as she searched through it. But there was nothing. She started walking again. Finally she heard it again as a figure popped out and pinned her down!

"You aren't Diamond…master requires Diamond, not Sun…" It said as the figure had shown its face. It was a weird kind of Lizard man with a staff. He leaped away as Sun got up.

"What was that?" She said confusingly.

_**Far away in space where a ship floats off gravity…**_

**Chamber**

A Boy woke up from his sleep. He wore crystal blue shirt and crystal blue pants with diamonds. "I'm…Human…again?" He said questioningly. He looked in his palms as if he saw his hands, claws. A red dragon with a red underbelly came to him and grinds his shiny teeth as he glared at the boy.

"N-not you!" the boy cowardly said as he moves away from him.

"Well, well, well, what did my son bring for me today? A boy? No…a dragon…your no human…you are…" The dragon said as he closed his eyes concentrating. "You're…Tidus…" He grind as he glared at him.

"What do you want…just leave me alone!" Tidus whimpered as he started mumbling. Just then the dragon felt a horrible pain from his head.

"STOP THAT!" The dragon growled. "I won't have any praying in this ship of mine…" The dragon growled.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Do you even know who I am!?" The dragon raised his voice.

"NO…"

"I am 'The devil' YOU FOOL! Pray once more and you won't have a life to live in! GOT THAT YOU BRAT!"

"…T-The Devil!?"

"My son should be here soon…when he arrives, I'll make sure for you to greet him…" The boy only sat there afraid as the dragon left.

"Ohh…someone help…please…"

**Main Hall**

The Dragon stood in the middle as a wave appeared and a man stood there clutching his sword. "My son…" The dragon said firmly.

"Father…" The man named Shadow Prince said as he walked past him.

"How was your day with the fools…?"

"Not how I thought it would have been…"

"What do you mean?"

"Not in the mood to talk father, where is Tidus?"

"In the Chambers…"

"WHAT!? For the love of death! I TOLD NEVER PUT HUMANS AND DRAGONS TOGETHER!"

"But, there were no dragons…"

"Don't be an idiot! If you want to put him locked up, put him in a prison you fool!"

"Right…" The dragon said as he walked away. Shadow walked over into the chamber room as Tidus saw him. His wide eyes peering at him. Tidus still remembered that battle with him and Moon.

"So…Tidus…happy to see yourself a human?"

"It…feels good…I haven't felt like this for ages…"

"Want to know why?"

"Huh?"

"Because of a curse I set on you. I released it for a reason, I want you to join my army, say yes, and I vanish the spell…say no, and say so long to your human form…"

"WHAT!?"

"It's your choice…" Tidus didn't have much to think of. He loved being human, he IS human, only he was transformed a dragon…like Draganta…

"Ok…only…I don't have to kill anyone!"

"That's not a choice…" Shadow said as he through a black ball at him. Tidus began twitching and struggling as the ball took over! Tidus opened his eyes as Shadow saw them turn a black color. Everything was quiet until a huge crack came from Tidus signing that the ball had token over.

"So…how are you Tidus…?"

"Who ever said I was Tidus…" Said Tidus as he looked at Shadow. His eyes red and a red scar down his eye. Shadow only grinned at him as he laughed.

**In The Dragon Realms**

Spyro and Blizzard were having a father to son meeting. They sat under a tree away from each other. Spyro sighed and spoke, "…You know, I won't be here for that long…" Spyro said with a sad tone.

"I know…" Blizzard said calmly.

"I know this doesn't mean much…but…why—"

"Why spend all my time with figuring out how diamond died, and why Night had really killed him…"

"…Yeah…"

"Because he's my son…he's out there…I know he is…"

"Can't you understand that Diamond is—"

"Don't say it father!" Blizzard cut him off. Spyro sighed and looked into the sky. It was becoming nightfall.

"I wonder…why I'm still here…" Spyro said sadly. "If Diamond had his daughter, you should be the grandfather…not me too…"

"You're her great grandfather…your still here because god wanted you to stay…"

"I wonder for how long…" Spyro said as he sighed and got up. Blizzard only starred at him as Spyro flew off.

"…don't say that father…" Blizzard said, "…Don't…"

With Sun, she was walking home as usual. After her talk with Moon, she was confident on seeing Diamond. She got home only to find Diamond had left. Light was already asleep, but from Diamond's visit, she kept waking up. I went to bed, and thought about school with Mrs. Rice, Mrs. Siefer, Mr. Lefkowitz, Mrs. Lee, and Mrs. Hsu. I felt as if I wanted to stay at school. But, I knew I couldn't, if I stay there, my mom will get worry. And if she worries, it's gonna get ugly…

At Night she head something from outside. She went outside, and heard once again. She heard it from a bush. She walked closer to it and closer and closer, until she was right in front of it. She took a look as there was nothing. She sighed heavily, as a figure had pinned her down! A claw shown that it was going to strike! It's white claws shining in the moonlight as it's eyes glared at me!

"Get away from her!" Yelled a voice as it tackled the figure! Sun couldn't make of anything from the one that just helped her. The figure that assaulted her was a tall kind of lizard as it held a staff with a sharp end to it!

"I'll be back for you, my master wants you either dead, or alive…" He hissed not at me but him. The lizard being fled, the dragon that saved me walked over to me his eyes looking calm and afraid. He didn't show himself, but, his voice sounded so familiar.

"Are you ok?" He asked,

"I-I'm fine…" I replied, _His voice…I know him. But from where!?_ I thought. Then a cloud that blocked the moon flew away showing the dragon. His blue scales and his face showed. Then I recognized him! The dragon looked around for any kind of injury, but I was fine.

"Why…why did you…" I asked stuttering.

"I wanted you to be ok…" Said the dragon with out finishing my sentence. I hugged him tightly as I started to cry a bit on his shoulder.

"D-don't leave us—dad!" I cried, "Mom and I can't live with you! Mom is always working hard, and I just make it worse for her! Why can't you just stay, why couldn't you stay since I was just a hatchling!" I cried,

"…I couldn't that time…"

"But now you're here! Can't you stay now!?" Diamond didn't answer. "Dad?" Diamond only walked away as I sat there with tears down my face. His shadow mixing with the darkness as he left. I only sat there, quietly, crying myself to sleep as morning came…

**S.P.: Well, 7 Chapies to go! And best of luck to you guys! **

**Scarlet O Hare: (sings)B-A-R-B-I-E-be who you want to be -- BARBIE GIRL!**

**Draganta: That's crazy...**

**Crystal: DRAGANTA!**

**S.P.: Well, looks like it's that time of the day!**

**DtD: YUP!**

**S.P.: Time to catch Crystal!**

**Scarlet O Hare: Weapons ready!? (Grabs arrows) **

**DtD: READY! (Grabs Chainsword) **

**S.P.: I'm always ready baby! (Gets in Tank) LETS ROCK N ROLL! **

**Scarlet O Hare: Uhh...sure... **

**DtD: Can I have the first strike?**

**S.P.: Why not, besides, with this baby I'll win no matter what! MWAHAHAHA!!!**

**Crystal: Also, Shadow has two NEW pics up! One with him and his shadow, and another with him, Scarlet, and DTD as kids! A Carnaval Pic coming soon (Everyone: CHARGE!!!!!) BYE!**


	32. Draganta's Sacrifice

When morning broke, it was quiet. No hatchlings running around playing. No walking. No footsteps. Not even my mother. I walked outside as I saw a dragon. A muscular dragon with two swords tied on his back. One Katana and his original sword shaped as a flame on the tip. He sat there quietly, starring at the sky. He then said something…something weird…

"_As Dawn breaks, my mind shows fear, but my heart keeps going. It lasts forever with whom I love, and the shinning flame that spreads through my body, only burns deep inside. _

_My eyes look at despair, but look at the best of things, and keep holding on. They break through morning's sun, and let out a cry of sorrow. _

_My heart keeps beating as I look the way he had gone. But now he's gone…and he's chosen his destiny…_

_His mind shows courage, but his heart shows sadness. And now he's gone. Now my heart shows fear, and it keeps going…but I know, that he will return…only…I hope…" _said the dragon, Draganta. He looked at Sun as he spoke again. "Sun…Diamond's back…isn't he?" Sun said nothing as she kept looking at her. Then she finally spoke,

"Yeah…" she said softly.

"Remember what I had said…Diamond may be back, but he's in great danger…I need you to stay away from him…or Shadow will take you too…" He said as he walked away. Draganta was always so mysterious ever since he turned into a dragon. I went over to Moons home as he wasn't there. I went every where else and there was still nothing…then it became dark. And everything was red. I sat on a rock as I closed my eyes. I listened carefully to everything as I heard something. Then I saw it! I saw a white light pop out of know where. I then saw it next to me! It was like a ghost as it was fading away!

"Sun…run…RUN AWAY! FIND DIAMOND! FIND HIM!" Said Jessica's voice! I saw her twitching in pain. I then saw a green dragon behind her as he SLASHED her with his claws and faded away! The dragon came closer to me as I saw his face! His once nice and friendly face! But now with an evil look in his eyes!

"Shadow will be pleased with you…" Said Swamp in his evil laugh.

"SWAMP!? W-what's wrong with you!?" I said as I backed away.

"What do you mean…you should be asking where is everyone…"

"What? W-where are they? AND WHERE'S MOON!?"

"I'll show you…" swamp chuckled as everything was black. Then she saw that she was in a ship. She then saw whose ship. The ship from Moises' story! MOLTEN'S SHIP! There in the cellar, sat Moon chained into the wall as my mother was as well. Moises sat there as well but only to be starring at the ground. Blizzard was there thinking, and Spyro and Ember only stayed with each other. Then I saw in front of the cell a boy wearing all white. His hair a bit messy. His body glowing. "Moon…stay strong…" He said silently as Moon looked up to see him. He looked around as if there was no one there. He sighed as he looked at the ground.

"Sun…" he said, as everyone looked at him, "Please be okay…" he said as a tear fell from his face. The boy nodded in response as he closed his eyes.

"Stay strong Moon, don't give up hope…" He said vanishing. Shadow walked up to there cell as he smirked.

"You crying…" he laughed, Moon looked at him only to have no expression. "Only those who are weak and pointless cry…"

"I don't care what you say, it doesn't mean anything…"

"Oh it doesn't? Did your mother tell you that…well you can just drop it! She's dead!"

"Why won't you just shut up!?" Moises growled defending his grandson.

"Oh, are you saying that to me? Cause that wasn't funny…"

"It wasn't supposed to be funny…"

"Oh, I see…so…Moises, does this ship look familiar to you?" shadow laughed.

"What about it…?"

"I wanted you to remember…now…do you?" He grinned. Everyone looked at Moises as he sighed.

"Yeah, it does, I was born on this ship…"

"Let me rephrase, you where, delivered born…as in, you weren't born from your egg, but from your mother…like humans…"

"I may have…" Moises smirked,

"Remember who cast that spell? Me. Remember who tracked you down? Me again. And remember who killed your parents? That was me also…" Shadow laughed. Moises was in rage as he kept going. Moon looked at his grandfather never knowing that. I then closed me eyes and opened them only to be in front of Swamp.

"Time to take you to Shadow…" Said Swamp evilly.

"NO!" I cried as I started to run! I kept running as I saw Jessica again! She was limping towards me.

"Find Diamond…find him…" she said as Swamp ran after me. I ran around Jessica heading North. "FIND HIM!" Her voice kept echoing.

_HELP ME! _I thought as I cried. I closed my eyes as I hid inside a bush. I opened them listening to the footsteps of swamp coming after me. It then stopped as his shadow stopped in front of the bush. I stayed quiet as swamp then left. I sighed a heavily sigh. Then two claws grab me as I yell thinking it was SWAMP! I then saw that it was Draganta!

"I thought you would be here…" He said calmly.

"Draganta!" I said happily.

"Follow me, it isn't safe here anymore…"

"W-what!? Not safe?"

"No…Swamp takes control now. And when nightfall comes, The Shadow Prince's minions come. 'The Living dead'"

"What's, 'The Living Dead'?"

"The souls of the living. There bodies deformed and blood everywhere. They have no life, they only kill and rip the flesh of any one they see who is not part of there darkness. (A/N: Yeah it sounds a bit like Silent Hill)"

"But, when's nightfall?" Sun asked as she heard a screech from some where.

"There coming…we must go…"

"But where!?"

"To Molten's ship, we must rescue the others."

"But, I have to find Diamond!"

"We must not!"

"But Jessica says we should!" Sun shouted,

"NO! THAT GIRL DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! IF WE FIND DIAMOND, WE WILL DIE!" Draganta growled. Sun only stood there starring at him as Diamond walked away.

"…what if…she meant…his soul?" Sun asked as Draganta stopped. "Diamond, is still dead, I he not?" Draganta walked over to Sun and sighed.

"'The Valley of Life', that's where Diamond is…we must go there…"

"So we are looking for Diamond!"

"Yes, now hurry, I only hope the others can hold on…" Said Draganta as he headed west. Sun followed but he stopped only to see two dragons standing in front of him as blood dripped from here faces. There scales a dark gray and under belly a light gray. Draganta couldn't help but look at the two who where once his family, but now Shadows Minions.

"Firewalker…Zephyr…no…" Said Draganta as rage build up. "NO! SHADOW!" Draganta growled.

"Draganta…" Said Firewalker and Zephyr in there now hollow voice.

"Draganta?" I asked as I saw Draganta was in rage. He couldn't help it anymore. He grabbed his Katana and pointed it to them as he cried. "THIS IS FOR BOTH OF YOU! I SWEAR! SHADOW WON'T GET OFF THIS EASY!" He cried. "Sun…take this…" He said giving her a small dagger that had a paper tied on. "On paper is the map to The Valley of Life. I need you to go alone…"

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"I need to take care of something first…" He said as a bunch of deformed monsters came from behind. "GO!" Draganta yelled as Sun headed north down an alley.

"This is for both of you…" He said as they came closer, "I wasn't there to help you…" he said as they came even closer. "And now I stupid…" They were only a few feet away now! "AND NOW I WILL SERVE FOR WHAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE DONE!" He cried. Then they where only one foot away now. 

"…all for one…and one for all…" He said as he cried and lunged at the monsters! He Sliced one by one with his katana as they kept coming! He shoved his sword in one and back flipped on another's head as he ripped it off and through it at the monster. He jumped off grabbing his katana slicing the monster in half. He then stood there as blood was around him and firewalker and Zephyr in front of him. "Please…" He said as he lunged at them—

Sun was running her hardest until she couldn't run no more. She stood there breathing hard as she saw her ticket out! She saw the portal leading out. She heard the yells of the monsters coming. She ran into it as she collapsed onto the ground panting. She opened her eyes as she saw that she was on a hill. And on that hill, she saw down there, a valley. But in front of it, was something she wished it wasn't. There screeches flowing down her spine as she saw there deformed bloody faces. "No…no…NO!" she yelled as she saw 'The Living Dead' down the hill to the Valley of Life, where Diamond sleeps--

"NOOOOO!!!!!"

**S.P.: Ok, So it was kinda like Silent Hill. But after all, I am Shadow, the Shadow prince…**

**Tidus: And I'm the tooth fairy who grants everyone a quarter for there tooth. **

**Scarlet O hare: REALLY!? (Punches DtD) I GOT A TOOTH! HOW MUCH TILL I GET A THOUSAND!?**

**Tidus: (Slaps forehead)**

**DtD: WHAT THE HELL!? You shouldn't be called Scarlet o Hare, you should be Scarlet O HELL!**

**Scarlet O Hare: THEN YOU SHOULD BE CALLED, 'Draganta—um—POOP!'**

**S.P.: Draganta poop?**

**Tidus: (Gets sleeping gas, puts on mask) Say goodnight…**

**Scarlet & Draganta: OH YEAH! WELL YOU Should—be—YAWN—called—say what now? (Falls asleep)**

**Tidus: I love sleeping gas…wait…(Reads Label) Oh…Fart gas…WELL THEY WONT KNOW! Unless there dead…**

**S.P.: No, There still alive…(Knocks out Tidus with a shovel. Gets rocket and ties up Tidus) SAY HELLO TO ALASKA! (BLASTS TIDUS)**


	33. The Past 2

**Inside Molten's Ship…**

Moon and the rest were quiet as Shadow had walked away. "Where going to die in here…" Moon said calmly,

"Don't say that Moon…" Moises started,

"It's true…"

"No you won't!"

"Everyone will grandpa…"

"Just think of the best of things…" Spyro looked at each other as they both smiled and giggled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Blizzard asked in an ignorance tone.

"What's got you in a not?" Moises asked,

"It's because he doesn't know if Crystal is still out there…" Light said, "Don't try to comfort him, he already lost one, he doesn't want to lose the next…"

"Nor Claudia…" Blizzard said as he got up, "Now tell me father, what was so funny?"

"It was nothing, it was that, when me and Ember first met..."

**Flash Back**

_We first met at preschool. There, Ember was new, and was afraid of the others. As she saw me playing with my blocks, she came over to me. I thought she wanted my blocks, so I gave them to her._

_But when I gave her the red gem block, she thought it as an engagement ring! So now and then, she would always be by my side, and everyone would think we were in love! _

_And I guess…we were…we just never knew how it felt…_

**End**

Everyone but Blizzard laughed. Everyone else started to tell there own stories after hearing Spyro's. Light's attempt to catch a sheep only 2, Moises' dream of cookies at age 3, and Ember's attempt to fly the first day. Blizzard couldn't smile, nor laugh or even smirk at there stories. He only thought about Crystal, Diamond, and Claudia…

**Valley of Life**

Sun sat there on top of the hill crying. "I failed…" She cried as behind her stood the Light Prince.

"You didn't fail…" He said as Sun looked behind her self. She only starred at him as she broke down crying again.

"I can't do it! NO ONE CAN!"

"No…'Clever liars give details, but the cleverest don't…'" Sad Light as Sun suddenly stopped. She thought of what Light had just said. "Shadow gave you details…but you didn't give him your information…who clever now?"

"But…"

"Swamp told where he was…now where are you going to go?"

"The Ship?"

"No…"

"…The Valley of Life…" Light nodded as he disappeared. She saw from above a white glow that struck the creatures from below as they started melting. They disappeared as a voice came up.

"Hurry Sun…I can't hold them forever!" Said wish's voice. Sun ran down heading in as the creatures began to restore them selves. Sun came to a hill where a dragon was lying. She ran up to it to see Jessica! She felt her pulse as nothing came. In front of her was a white ball. She touched it as she was teleported to the ship. The spirit then was in front of her! It started to move down a hall. "Does it want me to follow it?" she asked her self as she followed the ball. Then it went through a door. She found a button to it as she pushed it. The door opened as she walked in. There in the light laid a blue dragon as the white ball sat next to Diamond…

"Touch me…" Said the ball. Sun only starred at Diamond as the ball went over to her. She looked at the ball as she touched it. She was in a white room as she saw Diamond.

"…Dad…" she said,

"Sun…you shouldn't have came…"

"But I wanted to help the others!"

"It's too late for them…"

"But…daddy…" Sun said sadly, "I wanted…to help you too…" She said disappointed as she began to cry.

'I have no more time here…the secret…I don't what it is…"

"What secret!?"

"A secret I had to tell everyone my self, but I don't what secret!?"

"What secret did you have when you even died!? Mom told me you didn't even tell your parents or friends about you two or ME! Mom said it was best to forget you because she got all the blame of being pregnant!"

"Look, I know I messed up her life, and I don't want to mess up yours either—wait—what…"

"What, 'what'…?"

"You said…me and Light…and you…that's it! I never told anyone about your mother being pregnant! AND I WASN'T THERE TO TAKE THE BLAME WITH HER!"

"SO WHAT!? Now your going to tell them!? YOU'RE DEAD!"

"I know…but…I told you didn't I? Doesn't that count for something? I mean, your mother told you she got the blame and all, but…I told you it…" He said as a blue glow came around Diamond. Then it shined with a bright blue as it faded and Sun was in the room again. She didn't see Diamond's body on the ground any more and walked away. But when she reached for the door, there stood a dragon with blue scales and gentle blue eyes looking at her with a smile.

"Dad…?" Sun said as she saw him nod. She smiled as Diamond hugged her. Sun hugged him back.

"We have to find the others…" Diamond said as he let go.

"How can we!?"

"Simple, we just find Moon…"

"But will that really help…" Said a voice from behind. There stood a human with a crystal blue blade of diamonds.

"Who are you!?" Diamond growled.

"Sun…don't be afraid…it's me…" he said holding out his hand.

"…Tidus…?" She said camly as she reached for his hand. Diamond pulled her in from him as he growled.

"Fine Diamond…" said Tidus. "I guess you don't want to see your sister…" he said as he revealed Crystal behind him.

"Crystal!" He yelled,

"It's your choice Diamond…Your sister or the girl…" Tidus grinned. Diamond looked at both Crystal and Sun as she was holding on to him by his chest crying

"Choose…" He said laughing…

"I…I—


	34. Another life, another death

"Choose Diamond…" Tidus laughed. Sun looked at her father who looked stressed from the choices.

"Let me go daddy…" She said,

"…what…?"

"Save Crystal…please…do it for me…"

"NO—I'm not going to loose you again!"

"But you never did…I was still with you…no matter where you were, you were in my heart…" Sun smiled. Diamond only frowned.

(A/N: Ok, I got a song that shows how he feels, well, not everything…)

**The Killers – Mr. Brightside**

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I've been doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**becasue I want it all**

" I just can't…" Diamond said sadly

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss**

**It was only a kiss**

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

"If you love me and mom, you would let me go, and save Crystal!"

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**and it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his chest now**

**He takes off her dress now**

**Let me go**

**And I just can't look it's killing me**

**And taking control**

"SUN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I CAN'T!"

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swinning through sick lullabies**

**Choking on you alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eagel eyes **

**'cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

"Daddy…please, do it for mom and me…"

**I'm coming out of my cage**

**And I'm doing just fine**

**Gotta gotta be down**

**Because I want it all**

**It started out with a kiss**

**How did it end up like this?**

**It was only a kiss**

**It was only a kiss**

**Now I'm falling asleep**

**And she's calling a cab**

**While he's having a smoke**

**And she's taking a drag**

"I love you Sun…" Diamond cried, as he let go of Sun. She looked at Tidus who held out his hand. She grabbed it as they both disappeared. Crystal woke up as she got up. "Diamond?" She said unspeakably.

**Now they're going to bed**

**And my stomach is sick**

**And it's all in my head**

**But she's touching his chest now**

**He takes off her dress now**

**Let me go**

**'Cause I just can't look it's killing me**

**And taking control**

Diamond only cried as he smiled at Crystal. Diamond walked up to her as they both gave a hug. "Why are you crying?" She asked,

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

**Choking on you alibis**

**But it's just the price I pay**

**Destiny is calling me**

**Open up my eagel eyes **

**'Cause Im Mr. Brightside**

**I never**

**I never**

**I never**

**I never**

"No reason…no reason…" He said as he looked up. _Wish…please help Sun…_Diamond thought.

**IN HEAVEN**

Wish sighed as he heard Diamonds request. He closed his eyes as he disappeared. Where Sun was, he was teleported to a room with a cell. There he saw Sun being dragged "LET ME GO!" She cried,

"Forget it, you should be better with you friends…" A boy said evily.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TIDUS!"

"I know…" He laughed as he opened a cell where a few dragons including Spyro were asleep. Tidus through her in as she yelled. It woke up everyone as she landed on Moon. They both tumbled on the floor as the hit the wall. She opened her eyes seeing her on top of Moon as he shook his head in pain.

"SUN WATCH IT NEXT TIME!" He snapped. Then he opened his eyes in surprise as he looked at Sun. He started to blush as he saw her, "S-SUN!?" He said surprisingly.

"Hey Moon…" She said as she smiled softly at him. "I missed you"

"M-me too…" He said blushing crazy. She then snuggled on his chest as she started crying. Everyone was watching as she cried.

"Thanks for always being there…" She cried as she kept remembering of Diamond.

"Sun…why are you crying?" Moon asked,

"Because Diamonds gone…"

"He's been gone dear…" Light said sadly,

"No, I mean…we were here, in a room where we found Crystal!" Sun said as Blizzard looked at her.

"You found crystal!?" He asked surprisingly. Sun nodded, "And what about Claudia!?"

"No…" she said sadly as Blizzard sat down with them. "Now I don't know where Diamond, or Crystal are…"

Wish looked at them as he knew they couldn't see him. He wanted to blab out, but knew he couldn't. He sighed as he sat down in front of them. "I'll stay watch, but Diamond…just get here on time…Shadow has…some plans for them…" He sighed.

Diamond let go as Crystal smiled at him. "Let's get out of here…" Diamond said as he and Crystal walked out. Then an alarm went off as everything blinked red and a noise escaped from the speakers. Shadow's voice then came up, "Find Diamond, TIDUS! Bring me Sun Drakin!" Shadow said as Tidus came rapid to Sun's cell with the others.

"Let's go Sun…Shadow has…some plans for you…" Tidus grinned as he opened the cell. He grabbed her as Blizzard tried tackling Tidus but was chained to the wall. Tidus grabbed Sun and walked out as he locked the cell.

"LET ME GO!" sun cried as she struggled to get free.

Diamond ran until he found three separate halls. "CRAP!" Diamond growled as Crystal studied them each.

"Diamond…you still know that spell?"

"Which one?"

"Ultima!"

"What about it!?"

"Use it on the ship! It'll black out everything but who ever is in here!" Diamond then calmed his mind as a black aura formed around Diamond. He opened his eyes as an explosion of darkness seeped through the ship. He and Crystal then saw a couple of dragons in a cell. "THERE THEY ARE! Diamond let's go!"

"I can't!" diamond stuttered.

"Why not!?"

"If I let go of the spell, then the ship will die! And everyone in it too! Get them to safety but hurry!" Diamond twitched as he concentrated harder as sparks came sprawling out of Diamond. Crystal ran down the middle hall as she got to the cell. "DAD!" Crystal cried as Blizzard saw his daughter.

"C-crystal!" he stuttered.

"Hey pops! We can't talk now, I gotta get ya to safety!"

"For what?" He asked?

"Diamond is using his Ultima spell, that's why everything is black! If he stops, the ship will explode! GET IT!"

"Explode!?" Ember said frightened. Crystal saw the lock as she locked on to it. Closing her eyes, she snapped them open as the lock broke to pieces. She opened the cell as she got in. Heaving her claws upward, she sliced it down with a strike at the ground as the chains broke off with an air slash.

"LETS GO!" Crystal said as everyone got out. They saw an exit leading out as they ran out to it. "WAIT!" Light said, "Sun is still inside! I can't leave her!"

"If we stay, Diamond will let go and kill us all!"

"I'm not losing my child! I already lost someone I loved!" Light said as tears crept out from her eyes as she ran the opposite direction.

"LIGHT!" Crystal yelled. Crystal ran after Light as she grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO!" Light struggled.

"YOU CAN'T GO AFTER SUN!" Crystal yelled.

Diamond had black sparks popping and moving through out his body as he tried holding on still. He then yelled in agony as he fell to the ground. An Explosion formed over Diamond's body as it grew more and more getting closer to Crystal and the rest.

"LET ME GO!" Light growled as Crystal saw the red blazing light.

"WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" Crystal yelled as she flew over to the exit while clinging to Light. Crystal slammed the exit open as they all jumped out gliding down to a patch of grass. They looked up as they saw the ship explode to billions of pieces. Light cried and cried as she was free of Crystal's grip. "SUN! DIAMOND!" She cried as pieces of metal and fire fell. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T! I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT EITHER OF YOU! Don't leave me here…alone…" She bellowed as she cried lying on the green grass with now tears of a dragons love gone and blown away. "W-why did you H-have to go…S-so s-soon…" She cried as a dragon walked behind her. Everyone gasped looking at the dragon. Light looked from behind seeing a blue dragon with a smile on his face.

"I'm going any where…" Diamond said weakly as he smiled at Light. Light only starred until she grasped hold of him and cried her hardest on his shoulder.

"I-I…DIAMOND!" She cried, "I miss Sun…terribly…please tell me…she's with you…"

"I love you Light, and I promise to tell you the truth…I won't lie…I don't want to hurt anyone…nor you…but Sun isn't with me…I don't think she is…with all of us anymore…" Diamond said sadly as Light mopped and bellowed with tears hearing her only Daughter gone and left the world…her world…

**S.P.: Okay people, chapters over nothing to see here!**

**Scarlet o Hare: SUN! NOOO! WHY! **

**DtD: SHE WAS SO YOUNG! And adorable…**

**S.P.: Well, theres nothing else to say but………..FUNERAL!**

**DtD and Scarlet o hare: WAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Cries)**

**S.P.: Oh suck it up, it'll be happy in the next chapter…**

**DtD: Really? **

**S.P.: …..-- no….**

**Scarlet O hare: It's so sad she had to go…**

**S.P.: ……………………..IS IT ME OR AM I THE ONLY ONE NOT CRYING!???? **


	35. Don't Die for Me

**S.P.: Ok, Just telling DtD, I didn't go with the idea you gave me, so I thought of something better! I just hope it is…**

As the fire, the smoke, and dust fades away, from afar there is a man holding a gold dragoness in his hands. Diamond notices the figure as he looks at it closely. As Light cried on Diamond's chest she hears his heart beat going rapid. She looks at him as she sees that he's looking at the other side. She looks behind to see Sun unconscious and being held by Tidus. "…Sun…" Light said miserably.

"Like I said Diamond…" Tidus spoke, "You chose the wrong choice by choosing Crystal…" Light looked at Diamond as he couldn't bare it.

"Diamond…y-you gave away our child!?"

"NO! I DIDN'T!" Diamond said, "…It was Sun's wish…so I grant it…"

"But why!? Why would she want to go with him!?" Light cried,

"Because…" Said a voice which sounded in pain and agony, as It cam from the young gold dragoness, Sun. "…because…" She started, "He loves me, and I know he still does…he's just not a dragon, but I know he does, I just know it…"

"Wrong again you little puke!" Tidus said as he walked away. More monsters had arrived as there ear bleeding screech cries, cry from afar. Then another noise comes from behind them. More like a…yell? The living dead was now more of being attacked by one dragon with rage, DRAGANTA! He sliced, and crushed, the monsters as he led a path way.

"Follow me!" HE said as he slices through a monster. They follow him out of the valley of Life and into the outer part. "They'll just keep coming, so run you're hardest!" Draganta said as he ran at tope speed. So did everyone else as they all flew off. They were soaring through the empty sky of darkness as they saw a human running with a dragoness in his grasp.

"Shadow…I…won't…fail!" Tidus panted as he kept running. He was headed towards a portal as everyone flew faster. Tidus jumped into the portal as did everyone else. They were all teleported into a realm of pure cold and dark. Clouds, black as the shadows, and everything, dead like a never reborn life. Everything was dying as they saw Tidus running towards a warp hole. They started after him as he seeped inside. The portal began to shrink. They all ran inside before it closed.

They opened there eyes t find themselves in a ship. There in front of them was Tidus with Shadow. "I—I am sorry for the long after take…" Tidus bellowed.

"I don't care if you're late…" Shadow growled. "Give me the girl…" He said as Light shouted,

"Stay away from my daughter you fowl beast!" She growled,

"FOWL BEAST!?" Shadow shouted, "I'll show you fowl beast!" He yelled as he shot a black aura at Light. It then attached to her, trying to take over her body. Diamond glared at Shadow as he only smirked. "Now Sun…it's time for you to die!" Shadow laughed as he grabbed her. His sword had appeared in his hand as he let go of Sun and swung it at her. SLICE! As a blinding white light blinded Shadow, he looked to see the next thing happen. Sun on the ground as a couple of drops of blood fell on her. But who's blood? There in Shadow's blade caught his eye as he saw Moon struck in the heart. "Why you revolting dragon!" Shadow hissed,

"You may think that, but does it really matter!?" Moon coughed out blood. He starred at Shadow in the eyes as he let go of his sword. The sword disappeared as Moon lay there next to Sun, blood dripping from his wound. Sun woke up as she looked at Moon with wide eyes! She got up as she grabbed Moon's arm. (A/N: here's another song I thought that would go good with this part)

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

"M-Moon!? MOON!?" Sun said shaking his arm.

_[Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

"MOON! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

"S-sun…" said Moon back, "I'm sorry it had to end this way…" Moon said sadly as he coughed once more and Moon closed his eyes. Seeing Sun's face his last time. Sun cried a tear or two as she kissed his cheek and then let go. His cold corpse on the ground as Moises saw with fear in hi eyes. And soon, they all heard a voice from behind Shadow. 

_[Chorus_

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_[Chorus_

"…Moon…" It said as Shadow stepped aside revealing a black dragon with tears in his eyes, falling from his cheek and dripping to the ground. The dragon looked at Moon as he approached him. Sun moved away as the dragon looked at Moon still crying. "…You made me do this…" The dragon said as no one responded. "DIDN'T YOU!" He cried as he glared at Shadow.

"It wasn't my fault he risked his life to save Sun. Now…go kill the others Night" Shadow said as Night cried seeing his son dead on Shadow's ship.

"Did it have o be this way…" Night cried.

"I said go kill them!" Shadow growled.

"No…"

"What did you say!?"

"I SAID NO! IF IT MEANT HARMING MY SON THEN NO!"

"You my friend…made a wrong choice…" Shadow said as his two swords came into his hands.

"I thought you don't give chances…"

"Your right…" Shadow grinned as another him appeared behind Night. The other shadow grasped Night's throat as he was desperate for air. "NO ONE WILL GET ANY CHANCES!" Shadow growled as he shot a black beam from his palm as it crushed and suffocated Night with darkness. His eyes growing pale, his body dying. And then with once move, shadow shut his palm as Night was no longer here. But his life had died, and now, he's gone…

Moises starred at both of Moon, and Night. His fear growing stronger, his tears getting bigger. He then cried. They all saw Moises, the strong, and suck up dragon, crying. "…no…" Moises cried, "NO! NOT AGAIN!" Moises cried,

"First your mother, then your father, then your grandson, and now your son…" shadow laughed.

"…no…NO! NOO!" Moises growled as a spiral of red aura and black spun around him. The aura cutting his body as his blood forms around him. Opening his eyes as they are white. He glares at shadow as his blood forms around Moon's body. Moon's once wound, now recovered. Moises fell as he spoke, "Revive…" He said as Moon opened his eyes and Moises closed his eyes. Moon perked up as he saw Moises and Night on the ground. He looked at Sun as she hugged him tightly.

"S-sun!?" Moon gasped as there faces were very close.

"Never scare me like that!" she said as she cried on Moon's shoulder.

"Awe…" Shadow sighed, "How cute…to bad I have to kill both of you…" Sun looked at Moon with fright in her eyes,

"Moon…" She spoke, "I chose…"

"…what?"

"My mind is set! I now know what I want...you…" she said as Moon only starred at her. Sun kissed Moon as the feeling they shared, there bound together, there feelings being released from the kiss. Sun closed her eyes as she released her energy. Moon snapped his eyes open as he saw the aura Sun was giving out. She was giving her power to Moon...but why!? "Moon…if you care for me…don't let go…" She said as she put her paw on his cheek and her power being absorbed by Moon. Moon cried as he saw, that it was not the beginning any more. Nor was it the middle. He now saw that Sun…was dying from this. He knew now…that it was no longer the beginning. "Don't let go…" sun said as she closed her eyes and Moon held her tightly. Sun was now gone…and Moon finally knew. That it was…'The End',

"Sun…" Moon cried, "You chose your destiny, and now I'll choose mine!" Moon cried as he glared at Shadow. "I CHOOSE FOR IT TO STOP!" Moon growled as he let go of Sun and tackled Shadow.

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" 

Shadow dodged his attack as Moon tried again. His tears growing more and more. "You can't hurt me you puny dragon!" Shadow laughed,

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_[Chorus:_  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

"You! You killed our family, our friends! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! AND YOU WILL NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!" Moon cried,

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

_[Chorus_

"And I was glad to kill them…" Shadow laughed.

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_[Chorus_

"AND NOW! SUN IS GONE!" Moon cried, "…and I loved her…" Moon said as his heart went rapid as sparks of white lighting zapped out of Moon's body. A white ball appeared next to Moon as it formed into a boy. "Don't give up Moon…" the boy said as Moon cried his last tear…for his love…Sun…

**S.P.: Ok, now, who EVER even reads this, I want to tell you all, that I'm cutting the story by one chapter. It'll stop at Chapter 37 instead of 38. That's two more chapters!**

**Scarlet O hare: NOW SUN IS REALLY DEAD!? WHAT THE "BEEP" **

**DtD: She lived a good life…**

**Scarlet O hare: But she did not live to be with Moon,**

**DtD: so we say…**

**Scarlet o hare: WHY COULDN'T SHE LIVE DAMN IT AND HAD HATCHLINGS WITH MOON! **

**Diamond: Ha, ha, ha! NOT FUNNY! **

**Light: LIKE WE'LL LET HER!**

**Sun: uh…let's get out of here! **

**Moon: Right! (Both run off)**

**Diamond and Light: (Mouths drop) SUN! MOON! I SWEAR IF YOU TWO HAVE AN EGG I WILL—**

**S.P.: anyways! Back to the author notes! Remember, only two more chapters. And people, STOP CRYING! Thank you…**


	36. The End Before The End

Draganta moved in about as he looked out a window. He saw nothing but pure darkness around him. He then aw a small orb with green and bleu around it. He took a step back as he looked at the others. Spyro saw Draganta a bit taken back. "What's wrong Draganta?" Spyro asked. Draganta only starred at Spyro with eyes of fear in them. Spyro went to the window as he saw where they were. And then he remembered something from long ago…something from the past…and somehow…he remembered…he was in space…but…

In Urkin's ship, this time…"It's like time is repeating itself…" Spyro said as he looked at Moon who kept having lightning strikes coming in and out of Moon. Spyro and Draganta ran to his side as Shadow looked at them strangely.

"Moon, keep the order as it is!" Draganta said as he touched Moon as Spyro did the same. As they both got electrocuted, there aura began to fade from them. As Moon drained there Aura, they left a little to survive. They pulled away as Moon stopped and a HUGE strike of lightning zapped him. Moon opened his eyes as his eyes were blood shot red. He glared at Shadow as he growled.

"Now moon…do think you can play? Or do I have to kill you too…?" Shadow laughed.

"I think you need a break…" Moon growled.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Shadow laughed as another him appeared next to him as another and another and another. Soon there was over thirty Shadows in front of Moon. "CHARGE!" Shadow's yelled as they attacked Moon. Moon disappeared as he then appeared to be circling them. One Shadow lunged his sword in the middle as a quake occurred. Moon froze for a second as he glared at one of them and tackled it. Moon closed his eyes as a black ball formed in front of him. He opened them as he growled. Tidus and Draganta had huge headaches as they trembled to the ground shaking. The ball shattered as Tidus yelled in agony as he formed into a dragon. Draganta stood on his hign legs as he started to form into a creature. His mouth growing small, his body growing taller, hair started to form on his head as he grew ears and instead of a snout, he now has a nose. His claws turning into hands, as his legs began to grow long. His feet turned bare as Draganta opened his eyes to see he was no more then a human once again. A flash blinded everyone as they looked at Draganta. He hadn't felt human for ages as he saw what he was wearing. A jacket as he saw his shirt had an underbelly of a dragon. His pants red with a shade of charcoal and a helmet with a dragon's snout and eyes sticking out from the top; wearing brown shoes. He had brown gloves, only his fingers showing.

Draganta only looked at his palms as he smiled. "I'm human again…" He said as he felt his swords behind his back. He grabbed it as he looked at it and swung it. Then he looked at Shadow and got to battle stance, "Now where talking…" He smirked as Shadow smirked back. Moon formed another ball but purple this time and then through it at them! Only two Shadows's got it as Draganta touched his other sword and swung his first one, then brought out the second and finished what was left of the Shadow. Draganta kept it up as Moon kept attacking.

The others watched Draganta and Moon fight as they looked at Tidus. "What happened…?" Tidus said confusingly as he saw the others. He then saw Sun on the ground with Moon's blood on her only to mistake it for her blood. "SUN!" He yelled as he ran over to her. He looked at her as he put his head on her chest. He heard nothing as he shred a tear and didn't bare to look again. Although, he did, and made him feel alone, knowing that Sun was his only friend…and now she's gone. His heart beat wept as it went slower. His eyes failing him. Everything began to pixel as his vision grew slow; Hearing his heart beat. He looked at the shadows around him seeming like there was a billion. Tidus closed his eyes as he opened again and tears flooded from his eyes. He wobbled as he moved. Then he fell, his heart growing slower. Tidus then shut his eyes as he got up fiercely and a blue spiral whirled around him. Air blew everywhere as he opened his eyes. He then took one step and a whirl of huge winds blew Shadow's multiples away. Now stood Shadow himself. His eyes glaring at Tidus.

"…Sun…I made a promise to you, and I won't stop it to happening!"

**Flash Back**

Tidus was walking with Sun as she headed home from school. "Tidus…if you had a choice of me dieing, would you let me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…"

"Well…I'd choose me…I don't want you to die…"

"You promise…"

"I promise!" Tidus smiled as him and Sun giggled as she got home. They stood in front of Sun's cave opening,

"You promise!?" Sun asked,

"I promise…I wouldn't let my best friend die…"

"Thanks…" she smiled as he blushed. That was the first time she saw him blush. And that same day, she knew, that I liked her. But it's over now…

**END**

'I PROMISED!" Tidus yelled as his whirlwind grew huge and floated over Sun, Moises, and Night. They seeped in as they all woke up. Tidus growled at shadow as he lunged at him. Shadow threw his Soul Reaper sword at Tidus as he was heading straight at it!

Shadow grinned as Tidus grabbed the Soul Reaper and was still headed to Shadow. He swung the sword at shadow as Shadow yelled. A great light brightened everything as they saw Tidus on the ground. The sword holding a black ball. Moon walked over to it as he picked the soul. He threw it up in the air as he closed his eyed. Sparks came storming out of his body as he lunged into the air and grasped the ball and an explosions occurred! Booming everywhere. Draganta ducked as Moon stood there with the ball floating horribly. It wobbled around as Draganta's Katana glowed. The legendary Katana glowed as he closed his eyes and mumbled some words.

"Spirits, call me, I fear for all as I swear, LET IT FREE THE LIVING AND KILL ALL EVIL!" Draganta yelled as he said the words, "ESKITACHI!" He bellowed as the sword shot a white beam at the ball and then formed into Shadow. Shadow panted as he looked at Draganta. He chuckled as he put his hand out.

"Never think…this is the end…" He grinned as a pure white shinning light swallowed everyone. Shadow then disappeared. Sun ran over to Moon as she started kissing him as they trembled on the ground. Draganta looked over at Tidus as he picked him up.

"You fought well…we praise you for helping us…" Draganta said sadly as Moises and Night looked around. They saw Moon kissing Sun and only smiled.

Spyro and the rest helped Draganta with Tidus. Moises opened a warp that leaded home as they all went in. Once they had got home, they buried Tidus as they all sent there prayers. Spyro and Ember looked at Blizzard who was still depressed. As a boy behind them listened in to everything. He cast a spell that all the dragons had come back. They all looked around as Blizzard noticed someone from afar. Her beauty shinning in Blizzard's eyes. Blizzard ran over to the dragoness as he hugged her. "…Claudia…" Blizzard smiled as Claudia kissed him.

"Now…everyone's home…" Blizzard smiled.

As years past, Sun and Moon had grown more and more in love. They finished school, and Moon and Sun were married. Happy with there lives, (**A/N: Don't you think they had kids, don't you think it's enough!?)** They had a hatchling, **(A/N: Ok maybe not…) **Gold scales and a shade of black with gold eyes and a gold, black underbelly. His name…and they wanted it to be something that meant a saver, someone that had saved them in the past. And they had the perfect name…Tidus…and that name lived on…and on…and on…

**S.P.: NOW PEOPLE! THIS ISN'T THE END! If there's any one that listens closely, Shadow said, "Never think…this is the end…" So one more chapter, I hope I didn't get you guys sad, or angry, or irritated in any part of this or the other chapters. **

**DtD: OF COURSE NOT! I mean, it's a fanfic, right?**

**Scarlet: YEAH! ( Door bell rings; go gets it) OH HEY DTD! **

**DTD: HIDE ME DAMN IT! **

**Scarlet: What for?**

**Shadow (Yells) : GET BACK HERE! **

**DtD: (Slams door) **

**Scarlet: HEY! NO ONE SLAMS MY DOOR! (Opens door) Only I slam it…(Slams door) **

**Charlotte: I'm telling you slammed the door TWICE!!! AUNTIE! **

**Scarlet: WHY I OUDA! **

**Shadow: (Knocks on door; Charlotte gets it) Oh hi there! Have you seen a man this tall, 18 years old, author, lives in Ireland and he's a boy…**

**Charlotte:……………….SCARLET THIS GUY WANTS YOU!**

**DtD: (Laughs) HAHAHA! A DUDE!? SCARLET!? HAHAHA!**

**Scarlet: (Grabs shot gun) **

**Shadow: Oh hey there DtD—WOAH! SCARLET WHAT THE HELL!**

**Scarlet: MWAHAHAHA! **

**Shadow: SCARLET SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP OUT OF IT! SNAP—(Slaps Scarlet as she wakes up from her bed) Damn it Scarlet it's morning get up!**

**DtD:………………..weiiiiiiird….**

**Scarlet: Totally…(DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN!!!!) heheh…**


	37. The End, Or Is It?

**here it is! THE LAST CHAPTER! Not so great, that's what i thought. ow well...any ways, here it is, "THE END, OR IS IT?"**

* * *

As Sun, Moon and Tidus, there child, sat under tree, looking at the sunset, they fell asleep. Spyro and Ember sat in there cave as usual as they slept. Blizzard, Claudia, Diamond, Crystal, and Light looked at the sunset as well. They saw three figures on there left as they saw Sun, Moon, and Tidus, cuddled under the tree.

"So Diamond…" Crystal spoke, "Looks like your a grandpa…"

"Yeah I suppose…" Diamond smiled,

"I hope they won't have any trouble caring for there child…" Claudia said, "Like we did with Diamond and Crystal…" She giggled,

"Not funny…" Both diamond and Crystal said. Light couldn't help but giggle as they started a riot. Draganta visited Firewalker, and Zephyr's grave as he sat there looking at the sunset. He sighed as he closed his eyes. His friends gone. He got up as he left.

There from far away…on top of a hill, stood a Lizard being with his staff.

"Souls of the dead wonder through my spirit…" He said, "Show no fear to what I hold…Give me my master…give me the girl…give my soul, and I will sacrifice my life for you…" He spoke as he looked straight at the sky. Then another voice said from behind,

"GIVE ME MY RIGHT! GIVE ME THE POWER!" Swamp bellowed, and next to him a green dragoness closed her eyes.

"AND SHOWER MY HOPES AND DREAMS TO BREAK AWAY ALL I HAD HOPED!" The dragoness Jenny said. And then all together they screeched,

"THE SHADOW PRINCE!"

As a black cloud came around them and sapped there lives away. They lay there on the ground as a black smoke came down them. Then a human came out with black all over, his hair white his eyes with rage, and his grin with excitement.

"It's good to be back…" Said The Shadow Prince as he laughed horribly. Then who came up to him was a black/purple dragoness with red blood shot eyes.

"Let's get out of her Jessica…" he chuckled as Jessica nodded. Now Shadow disappeared, ready for his attack. Blizzard heard something from behind a bush as he walked up to it. He looked inside as Shadow popped out and sliced him in half—

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled a small Blizzard that woke up from his sleep. He looked around as he looked at his paws. He was young again…"It…it was only a dream…" he said frightened.

"BLIZZARD!?" Came Ember's voice, "Blizzard what's wrong!?" she asked

"I…I…"

"Did you have a bad dream…?" she asked worriedly,

"Yeah…"

"I shouldn't have read you that story…"

"W-what story…?" Blizzard asked as ember looked at the book behind him. He looked at the book as he read the title. "The Shadow Prince". So it was just a dream, a horrible one too.

"It's ok now…go back to bed…alright…?"

"Ok…" Blizzard said as he laid back down and then looked around the room for anything. He then saw something! Right next to him an egg laid there. A red and black egg. He looked at it as he then remembered about his new brother or sister coming soon. He then closed his eyes as he looked away from the egg. He fell asleep as the egg began to quiver. It moved and moved until SNAP! The egg broke, and a claw came up from inside clutching the egg shell. It lifted itself up as it opened its green eyes. It had red scales and a black underbelly. It then looked at Blizzard.

Blizzard then woke up from the noise and saw his new baby brother. He smiled, "Hey there…" He said as the hatchling jumped out and landed on Blizzard pinning him down. "Yeah right…" Said the hatchling as he glared and grinned at Blizzard.

"Wh--!?"

"I don't think you remember… 'Don't think…this is the end…'" Said the hatchling as Blizzard then remembered his dream!

**FLASH BACK!**

There panted shadow as he spoke, "Don't think…this is over…"

**END**

Blizzard looked at only the one…and only…"Your—"

"The Shadow Prince…In the flesh…"

**FIN**

**Credits theme-**

_**Evanescence-Missing **_**(A/N: I didn't say but it's the one I also played on chapter 35! I just didn't mention the name)**

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" **_

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

_**[Chorus:**__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_**  
Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"**_

__

_**[Chorus**___

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

_**[Chorus**_


End file.
